


俄罗斯病人

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 97,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1825年，沙皇俄国爆发了一场不那么有名的起义。从这次起义开始，回溯到两年多前，叶普盖尼第一次见到阿列克谢。他们打赌、争吵、互相殴打，但是爱情的降临总是如此蛮横无理。来自帝国北方小镇的叶普盖尼，扛着家族的荣誉。成长于巴黎的阿列克谢，坚信着自己的理想。抗拒与诱惑、热情与逃避、责任与荣誉，在匕首、枪炮与鲜血中历经考验。不同的信仰，在时代的分裂与动荡中更加惊心动魄。两个人之间输与赢的游戏，最终变成人生、生命、荣誉、尊严的大赌局。
Relationships: Alexander Abt/Elena Pavlova, Alexander Abt/Ilia Kulik, Evgeni Plushenko/Alexei Yagudin
Kudos: 12





	1. 启程

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：一文出坑  
> 原载于晋江：http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=2092171  
> 以及36文库：http://bbs.jjwxc.net/showmsg.php?board=36&boardpagemsg=2&id=34569&page=0

我们就这样用坚强的意志   
来平息难以抑制的情欲，   
用高傲的心灵来克服不幸，   
用希冀来抚慰心中的伤悲。   
然而怎样排遣苦闷，使人发疯的苦闷。   
  
——普希金《奥涅金》   
  
马车快速地奔驰，圣彼得堡在身后越来越远，平原上弥漫着烟雾一样的黄色密林。   
  
叶普盖尼看着坐在对面的爱莲娜，她依旧打扮得精致，鬓发一丝不苟，纤细的身段裹在白色的缎料里，系着蓝色的腰带，快活地哼着歌，坐在对面看着一本小说，从一个白色纸袋里取出点心。   
  
她的快活看着有些刺眼。   
  
“索洛维茨可不会再有这样的点心。”叶普盖尼把双手抱在胸前，轻轻说道。   
  
爱莲娜合上书页，带着一种好笑的神情看着叶普盖尼：喔，少尉，你还是以为我会中途哭着求你带我回圣彼得堡么。   
  
她把书放在膝盖上，一只手托腮，一只手在书本的封面上画着圈，嘴角又挑回了嘲讽的角度：“热尼亚，你最爱谁。”   
  
“我的母亲。”   
  
“好的。如果有人告诉你，先生，你马上就能拥有一切，世界上最广袤的帝国、大地上仅次于主的权力、如海洋一样汹涌不停的财富、每一天都拥抱不同的美人、你的功绩如高加索山一样永存、你的故事世世代代被吟诵成诗篇、你甚至拥有和星辰一样漫长的生命。但是，这一切，要你失去你的母亲。你愿意么？”   
  
叶普盖尼安静地看着她：我已经失去我的母亲了，我愿意拿前面的一切去换她。   
  
爱莲娜做了一个抱歉的表情，握住了叶普盖尼的手：   
  
“你看，热尼亚。这个世界经常会错误地定义快乐和痛苦。每日里从花房摘出的玫瑰，柔软的绸缎、沾满眼泪的情诗、不停歇的音乐、来自巴黎的衣服、奥地利的舞曲、舒适的壁炉、沾满奶油的点心。这些当然是快乐的。但是这些都排遣不了你灵魂深处的苦闷。”   
  
说完，爱莲娜把叶普盖尼的手握得更紧了一些：   
  
“你可以用坚强的意志来遏制情欲，用高傲的心灵来克服不幸，用希望来缓解心里的哀伤，但是苦闷，这种让人发疯的小东西，它会牢牢缠住你，逼迫你。”   
  
叶普盖尼避过她的眼睛：你现在说话和沙夏很像，像个诗人。   
  
爱莲娜拍了一下脑袋叫了起来：诗人！我怎么把这个给忘记了。   
  
她从放在一旁的行李里抽出一包东西递给了叶普盖尼：这是大师让我给你的，希望你能转交给一位老朋友。   
  
叶普盖尼接过来捏了捏，白色的纸用绳子扎了起来，里面包裹的也是厚厚一叠纸。   
  
爱莲娜看着他略有点疑惑的表情，忍不住又叫了出来：天哪，热尼亚，你真的不知道大师是谁对吗？   
  
叶普盖尼皱起了眉头。爱莲娜抱起双手，微微摇着头抬起下巴：哦，热尼亚，有时候我都不知道我是不是和你生活在同一个国家。   
  
叶普盖尼继续不理会爱莲娜的讽刺，摸了摸这包东西，问道：需要我送给谁？   
  
一瞬间，爱莲娜脸上那种讽刺的笑容像涅瓦河水一样荡漾开了。她带着一种圣彼得堡贵妇人专有的傲慢与玩味，用漫不经心的语气回答：廖莎。   
  
有那么十秒钟的时间，马车轰隆声、窗外的风声、草叶的沙沙声，都消失了。叶普盖尼甚至有种失聪的幻觉，大概有那么一两秒，他想把这包东西扔出窗外，然后对着爱莲娜大喊大叫。但是他遏制住了，他把这包东西放到了自己的行李里，继续沉默地看着窗外的原野。   
  
爱莲娜又躺回到椅子上，一边翻着书页，一边用无所谓的语气说道：真遗憾，我还以为热尼亚你会哭出来。   
  
叶普盖尼闭上眼：还有一个多月才到索洛维茨，你可以再试试。   
  
  
  
在拿破仑败走莫斯科两年后，亚历山大一世以“欧洲解放者”的身份进入巴黎。他高呼着“我不是以敌人的身份来此的，我给你们带来了和平和贸易！” 但是最终巴黎在另外一个层面上胜利了，无论是不可阻挡的哥萨克骑兵还是威力巨大的火药，都无法阻挡巴黎的文化入侵。军官们像一个个干燥的海绵跌入了智识的海洋，孟德斯鸠、卢梭、伏尔泰、圣西门、共济会，像水一样占领了他们的生活，生命变得湿润而沉重起来。   
  
本来应该是来“给巴黎一个教训”的军队，最终变成了“来接受教育的学徒”。   
  
作为“欧洲解放者”大军的一员，叶普盖尼的父亲没有来得及进入巴黎，他战死在了斯摩棱斯克。   
  
在失去父亲后的第十年，刚满十六岁的叶普盖尼，站在阿列克谢·尼古拉耶维奇·米申上校面前，还微微有点发抖。   
  
上校是一个胖胖的，已经秃顶的中年男人，说话的声音沉稳、坚定、不容反驳，如缓缓流动的河流。在随亚历山大陛下进入巴黎之后，其他的军官都沉迷于法兰西庞大的诗意，忙着去看戏剧听音乐谈恋爱拜访哲学家，进入一个全新的精神世界，而米申上校只呆在房间里一遍遍祷告。   
  
“热尼亚，你没有后退的路。”这是米申上校对他说的第一句话。   
  
“你父亲是一个英雄，你也要在这个城市里成为一个堂堂正正的军人，热爱国家，忠于陛下，远离诱惑与堕落，做一个正直的人。你要证明自己配得上这个姓氏。为了你，还有你的母亲。”   
  
当上校说道母亲时，叶普盖尼身子明显颤抖了一下。母亲在灰暗灯光下缝补衣服的手指在眼前不断晃动着，快要熄灭的炉火和关不上窗户的阁楼，像是一个阴影在眼前挥之不去。   
  
上校发现了他这瞬间的软弱，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀：为了你的母亲，热尼亚，成为我所教授过的最好的战士吧。   
  
叶普盖尼挺直了腰，默默点了点头，向上校敬了一个礼退了出去，快退到门外的时候，上校又想起了什么叫了他一声：热尼亚。   
  
叶普盖尼抬起头，上校有些犹豫字斟句酌地说道：热尼亚，那些不学无术的世家子弟，你……尽量离他们远一些。 


	2. 告别

我爱你，彼得兴建的大城，   
我爱你严肃整齐的面容，   
涅瓦河的水流多么庄严，   
大理石铺在它的两岸……   
——普希金《青铜骑士》   
  
  
一百多年前，彼得大帝将整个俄罗斯的石头都收揽到了这里，建造了这座通往大海的城市，俄罗斯土地最坚硬的部分都在此汇聚。   
  
这是1833年的圣彼得堡。这座城市最美的秋季。黄灰色的树林在涅瓦河两岸绵延，秋天的原野环绕着这座顽固的要塞，灰白色的天空下着小雨。   
  
在这顽固城市最顽固的中心，元老院广场上，彼得大帝的马蹄向着天空高高扬起，拉着酒桶的马车在飞奔，农夫在大声吼着歌，拉手风琴的流浪汉在唱一首民谣，满脸愁容的母亲用头巾包住脸匆匆走过，喝醉酒的男人坐在街边放声大哭。   
  
有一个年轻的军官站在广场中心，仰头望向城市上空，他身材修长，白色的制服浆得笔挺，金色的头发和睫毛上颤动着薄薄的水滴，灰蓝色的眼睛盯着那座无所畏惧的青铜像，像是在读一首长长的诗歌，或是等待一个爱人从天空降落。   
  
城市的灯火一层层明亮起来，有人在窗口冲着这位年轻人大声呼喊：亲爱的，你是失去爱情了吗？！   
  
叶普盖尼并没有理会这些哄笑，一辆马车停到了他身边，他裹紧衣服钻了进去。   
  
“去爱莲娜·帕夫洛娃小姐府上。”他吩咐完车夫之后，摸了摸自己的胸口，在他制服上衣口袋里，静静躺着那封密令，好像一颗火红的炭。   
  
  
  
爱莲娜·帕夫洛娃的府邸，是这个城市真正的宫殿。每个周末，停在这个宫殿门口马车亮着灯，像是涅瓦河水一般奔腾。   
  
今日，这条发光的长河显得格外广阔。夫人、小姐、诗人、军官、爵爷……穿着节日才会有的盛装，前去朝拜这座城市社交界的公主。   
  
这个长长的朝圣队伍在秋日细雨中飞快地移动着。和身上的盛装形成鲜明对比的是，每个人的脸上都带着静默与哀伤。女人的鬓发上，男人的胸前都别着白色的玫瑰，整个圣彼得堡的玫瑰一夜之间都聚到了这里。这个奇特的队伍，在湿润的土地上寂静地前进，散发着香气。   
  
爱莲娜·帕夫洛娃站在这个宫殿的中央，巨大的吊灯将光芒倾泻到她身上，她穿着深绿色的绸缎，深棕色的鬓发上同样别着一朵白色玫瑰。   
  
她今年二十五岁，样貌看起来依旧和一个十五六岁的少女一样。脸蛋像是涅瓦河上的明月，黑色眼睛和嘴角线条带着稚气的嘲讽，微微翘起的鼻尖有种天真的骄傲感。   
  
那个朝圣的队伍一个接一个的来到她跟前，与她亲吻问候。爱莲娜·帕夫洛娃面容平静，举止风度如常，但谁都看得出她正被一种强大的感情所鼓舞着，这种感情好像是一座巨大的风箱，从心底吹起的烈焰燃烧在她的眼底。   
  
叶普盖尼跟着这个队伍一步步移动向前，玫瑰的香气在秋夜里有些稀薄，像是一缕捉不住的情愫。他看着爱莲娜，八年前，她是一个多么高傲的小姑娘，从他们这群士官生的面前昂着头走过，每天把他们送给她的诗歌和玫瑰扔到窗外。   
  
爱莲娜看到了叶普盖尼，她露出了惯常的嘲讽笑容，飞快地走过去向他伸出手，叫他的名字：热尼亚。   
  
有人从旁边闯了过来，跪到了爱莲娜的脚下，亲吻了她裙子的边缘。这是一位三十出头的青年，喝醉了酒，多血质的面容，张牙舞爪的鬓发，但他的声音生机勃勃，充满了痛苦与激情，像是一种苦味的火焰在燃烧：   
  
你的话语，最后的声音，   
便是我唯一的珍宝、圣物，   
我心头唯一爱恋的幻梦。   
  
旁边的一位军官赶快扶住了这位疯狂的青年诗人，轻声嘱咐道：大师，你还是不要说话的好。   
  
青年诗人继续高声叫道：   
  
沉重的枷锁会掉下，   
黑暗的牢狱会覆亡，   
自由会在门口欢欣地迎接你们！   
  
一瞬间，旁边那位军官脸色白得像胸前的玫瑰，拖着诗人脚不沾地地走掉了。   
  
爱莲娜微微笑着再次把手伸给叶普盖尼，转身向着源源不断涌来的人群，端起一杯酒高声说道：   
  
我最亲爱的朋友们。这是我与你们最后的相聚。从明天起，这片土地上再也不会有圣彼得堡的爱莲娜·帕夫洛娃。我是走向欢乐去了，所以也别让我带走你们的欢乐。就是无所不能的征服者彼得，也无法阻止这一切，让诗歌、爱情、音乐和自由在这个城市继续吧。   
  
她仰头喝完这杯酒，把手一挥，圆舞曲在大厅里回荡起来。她抓住叶普盖尼的胳膊，飞快地旋转起来，周围的人群发出巨大的欢呼声。无数朵白色玫瑰开始在大厅里跳跃起来。   
  
  
  
“感谢伟大的陛下，让你陪我去。”爱莲娜挽着叶普盖尼的胳膊快活地说道，她此时兴奋的语气掩饰了这句话的讽刺意味。他们避开了喧哗的人群，来到了二楼的书房，里面整齐得放着爱琳娜的行李。喝醉酒的青年诗人躺在书房的长椅上依旧高声喊着一些词语。   
  
“实在抱歉，大师他又喝醉了。”那个负责照顾他的军官一筹莫展地站在一旁，愁眉苦脸地对爱莲娜说道。   
  
“没有关系。你这不是协助皇帝在看管他么？诗人都是天真的孩子，谁又能不喜欢他们呢？容易狂热的体质，永远做不对的笨拙，还有用不完的力量。对吧？亲爱的叶普盖尼·普鲁申科准尉。”爱莲娜转头看向叶普盖尼，把秀气的眉毛挑动了一下。   
  
叶普盖尼把双手背在身后，继续沉默着，仿佛不知道她在说什么。   
  
“哦，叶普盖尼！”躺在长椅上的青年诗人突然坐了起来，烧得通红的脸放着光“多么美好的名字，叶普盖尼！”  
  
他跳起来，冲向叶普盖尼，紧紧抓住他的双肩，仔细地看向他的脸。年轻的准尉是典型的斯拉夫人，有着清秀而忧郁的轮廓，柔软的金色头发，灰蓝色的眼睛，嘴唇带着一丝轻薄的嘲弄与傲慢。   
  
诗人笑了起来，抓着自己的头发叫了起来：对了！对了！是叶普盖尼！是叶普盖尼！   
  
说完，他仿佛被自己的语言给击倒，直挺挺地倒了下去，躺在厚实的地毯上开始喃喃自语。   
  
爱莲娜打了个手势，青年军官赶快走了过来，扶起这位容易激动的诗人把他再次放回躺椅上。   
  
爱莲娜推开落地窗，走到书房的阳台上，铺天盖地的雨点向她袭来，北风吹散了她深色的头发，绿色的长裙飘扬在身后。灯光从后面照耀着她，她面对着黑暗，裸露着白色的脖子和手臂，一动不动地矗立着。   
  
她舒适地伸了个懒腰，问道：热尼亚，和索洛维茨比起来，彼得堡的天空只能算发脾气的小孩吧。   
  
叶普盖尼依旧一言不发。这位圣彼得堡的公主望向北方轻轻念道：沙夏。   
  
圣彼得堡的雨夜随着这个名字轻轻地震动了一下，好像是陈年的酒窖被打开了，带来昔日光阴的味道，叶普盖尼觉得有一些音节和名字在自己的胃里也开始翻滚，但是他对着俄罗斯冰冷而广袤的天空，一点声音都发不出来。 


	3. 赌约

他很虚荣，此外，还特别骄傲   
由于一种也许是凭空杜撰的优越感   
他对于自己好的或坏的行为，都同样淡漠置之。   
——普希金《奥涅金》   
  
  
马车晃晃悠悠地停了下来，叶普盖尼睁开双眼，黄昏的微光从山脉边缘渗透过来，透过马车窗帘的薄纱，他看到四周树林与房屋的轮廓。   
  
“为什么停在城市里？”叶普盖尼问正在对面整理衣服的爱莲娜。   
  
爱莲娜撩起窗帘：热尼亚，你不认识这里了吗？   
  
在俄罗斯北方最美丽的秋日黄昏中，叶普盖尼看到了一个熟悉的圆形弧顶。   
  
圣索菲亚大教堂。   
  
下意识的，叶普盖尼的喉咙不受遏制地吐出了那个名字：诺夫哥罗德。   
  
爱莲娜再次微微挑起嘴角：不陪我去做祷告吗？少尉。   
  
叶普盖尼没有说话。他只是坐在那里，目送着爱莲娜走向圣索菲亚大教堂。   
  
在这个国家最古老的城市里，面对着这个国家最古老的教堂，年轻的军官看着夕阳的光辉一点点隐去，他把双手紧紧地握住胸前，端坐在马车里，把头慢慢地低了下去。   
  
他开始认真地祷告起来。   
  
  
  
叶普盖尼第一次看到圣索菲亚大教堂的弧顶，是廖莎在画它。   
  
那是他第一次推开士官生宿舍的大门时，只看到满屋飞舞的白色纸片，一个醉鬼穿着白衬衣在地上，飞快地胡乱画着什么，地板上斑斑点点都是墨水，金棕色的头发在上下摇晃，壁炉上躺着两个空酒瓶。   
  
叶普盖尼没有理自己这位室友，开始整理自己的床铺。有个东西打中了他的脖子，是一个揉成一团的纸。   
  
“你就是那个上校从北方带回来的乡巴佬？”那个醉汉在他身后问。   
  
叶普盖尼依旧没有说话，又一个纸团打在他的脖子上，接着是第三个、第四个。他转过头去，一个坚硬而冰凉的东西打在他的额头，落在地板上，发出金属的清脆响声。   
  
那是一枚金卢布。   
  
那个醉汉扔了一枚金卢布打他。这个事情让叶普盖尼真的生气了。   
  
“乡巴佬，敢不敢跟我打个赌？”   
  
金棕色头发的醉汉抬起头来，他有着一张英俊而满不在乎的面容，棕色的眼睛泛着一丝灰绿色，伏特加的热量在里面燃烧。由于过于爱笑的缘故，眼角已经有了皱纹，却依旧显得稚气。他用手擦了擦嘴唇，嘴角便沾上了黑色的墨迹。   
  
他像是诗歌或小说里面，马上就要爬上爱人窗台或者为爱走上决斗场的男孩，有一种男主角式的蛮横无理。   
  
这个蛮横无理的醉汉指着窗外说道：乡巴佬，你要是比我先跑到“肥大的安娜”那里，那枚金卢布就是你的。   
  
叶普盖尼抬头看了看窗外，士官生部的学生喜欢给武器起女人的名字，“肥大的安娜”是放在士官学校广场上的大炮。他又低头看了看地上的钱币，这枚钱币能够让母亲半年都不用再点起蜡烛做那些熬坏眼睛的缝补活计。   
  
“如果我输了呢？”叶普盖尼问道。   
  
醉汉摇摇晃晃地站起来，慢慢扣上衬衣的扣子：那你得帮我打扫一个月的房间。   
  
不错的生意。叶普盖尼想。他喝醉了，动作迟缓，我很容易赢他。于是，新入伍的士官生点了点头，准备向门外跑去。   
  
醉汉站了起来，他摇摇晃晃地向窗户走了过去，放声大笑，然后，跳了下去。   
  
这人是个疯子，叶普盖尼想。   
  
他冲到窗口，那个醉汉双手攀在下一层房屋的屋顶，映着冬日的雪光，对着他露出得意的笑容。   
  
几乎没有多想，叶普盖尼也跳了下去。   
  
这本来是这所士官学校寻常的一个冬日上午。但是这一天，几乎整个学校的人，都看见两个士官生攀在宿舍楼的外墙上，互相撕打。   
  
叶普盖尼看着这个醉汉哈哈大笑着对自己踢过来，白色衬衣被撕破了挂在身上，脸也擦破了，眼角挂着血痕。他一边躲开这个疯子的踢打，一边慢慢挪到了旁边突出的石柱上，顺着石柱慢慢往下滑，渐渐接近地面。   
  
叶普盖尼抬起头，对着还在半空中胡乱蹬着双腿的醉汉，甩了甩头发，露出一个轻蔑的笑容。   
  
那个醉汉愣了一下，抬起双手，向叶普盖尼做了一个举枪射击的手势。   
  
叶普盖尼看着那个醉汉从他身边落了下去，金棕色的头发散在空中，笔直地落在雪地上，然后爬了起来，一瘸一拐地向着“肥大的安娜”跑去。   
  
他听到了围观的士官生们雷鸣般的哄笑与掌声，以及那个醉汉疯狂而令人讨厌的声音：擦地板去吧！乡巴佬！   
  
士官生阿列克谢·康斯坦丁诺维奇·亚古丁和叶甫盖尼·维克托罗维奇·普鲁申科，因为违反纪律被惩罚擦拭所有的大炮。因为阿列克谢摔伤了腿，所以叶普盖尼擦拭了所有的大炮。同时，因为输掉了赌约，叶普盖尼还打扫了一个月的房间。   
  
在打扫房间时，叶普盖尼发现他这位十分令人憎恶的室友在每张白纸上都画上了一个圆形弧顶的教堂。   
  
好吧，这个疯子总算是个虔诚的教徒。叶普盖尼想。 


	4. 爱意与敌意

别人对我的赞美，就好像是一撮灰烬   
而你对我的诋毁，那就是一番赞美。   
——阿赫玛托娃《二行诗》   
  
  
“我并不确定神的存在。”因为摔伤了腿躺在床上静养的阿列克谢说道。  
  
叶普盖尼在一旁默默收拾着他室友扔了一地的书页，他两昨晚又吵了一架，阿列克谢企图用书砸他，砸到了墙壁上，散了一地，想到一个月的赌约还没结束，阿列克谢干脆把桌面上的墨水瓶、吃了一半的奶酪都砸到了地板上。   
  
“哦，廖莎，你还没有遇到值得你感恩的东西，当你遇到了，你就相信神无所不在。” 亚历山大·阿伯特说道，他是阿列克谢的朋友，一个俊美的青年，热爱诗歌，容易陷入狂热而炙烈的感情，待人温柔得像三月的原野，相信一切，希望一切。   
  
“沙夏，你把你的爱情当做一种信仰，而你那位傲慢的爱莲娜·帕夫洛娃也的确像高高在上的神一样，只让你奉献，不给你希望。”阿列克谢转头对着另外一位青年士官生说道“伊留什卡，快叫醒这个做梦的人！”   
  
这位青年是伊利亚 ·库里克，阿列克谢的另外一位朋友，是一个红棕色头发面容清俊的男孩，脸上散落着些许雀斑，总是带着疏远人群的气息，总是紧紧地跟着阿伯特和阿列克谢。   
  
库里克是一个清冷而忧郁的男孩，阿列克谢总说他是一个悲观的怀疑论者和无政府主义者。   
  
要说世界上只有一件东西库里克不会怀疑，大概就是阿伯特了，他仰望着沙夏，就像秋日仰望着春日。   
  
此时，库里克也只是用温和的眼光看着阿伯特回答道：沙夏是一个诗人，诗人的神必然是女人。   
  
阿伯特站起身来，高声说道：我不需要爱莲娜·帕夫洛娃给我希望，一个教徒是不能从信仰中去寻求欲望的满足。难道你能够向上帝去要求财富、权力与生命吗？不，亲爱的廖莎，亲爱的伊留什卡，崇敬神是我们精神的一种修行，唯一得到回报的是我们的灵魂。   
  
说着，这位年轻天真的诗人，热情地对着叶普盖尼叫道：热尼亚，你觉得呢？   
  
叶普盖尼抬起头，对上阿伯特充满活力的眼睛，沙夏和令人厌恶的阿列克谢不同，他像是夜深人静时的月光，总是温柔地对待每一个人。   
  
“我信神，但我不信爱情。”叶普盖尼回答。   
  
“沙夏，你不用问那个乡巴佬。”阿列克谢叫道，“让他先把地板擦干净。”   
  
“不，不，让热尼亚说下去。”阿伯特蹲了下来，扶住叶普盖尼的肩膀“你才刚刚十六岁，热尼亚，这是罗密欧的年纪，抵挡爱情就跟抵挡玫瑰在春天绽放一样可笑。”   
  
“实际上，我觉得一个人为了爱情去献出生命，是一件不可思议的事情。爱情是一种乐趣，而死亡本身是乐趣的终结。”叶普盖尼诚实地回答。   
  
“乡巴佬，我就是可以为乐趣去死的人，快活地死去是多么好的结局。”阿列克谢叫道。   
  
那是因为你是一个疯子。叶普盖尼在心里默默想。你甚至可以为了吃一口新鲜的奶酪拿刀贴在脖子上威胁我。   
  
“伊留什卡，你快来劝劝这个孩子。在十六岁上不相信爱情实在太悲哀了。”阿伯特推了推伊利亚·库里克的肩膀。   
  
这位清冷青年的脸上浮现了一丝红晕与迟疑，他低着头，断断续续地说道：对我而言，爱是一种答案。在这漫长的人生中，我常常会怀疑，人为什么要生活，如果我们终归要死去，如果一切都没有一个标准的回答，我们为什么要饮酒？为什么要披上礼服结为伴侣？为什么要正直？为什么要忠于心灵？为什么要前进而不是整日颓靡？为什么要歌唱？为什么要写诗？为什么要自由？为什么要温暖的一切而不是坠入寒冬？，如果一个人出现了，他的存在就是一个肯定的回答，是的，我们必须享受美酒、必须结为伴侣、必须正直而诚实、必须携手前进、必须歌唱我们的生活、必须自由地写诗、必须互相取暖度过寒冬。这个像一个惊叹号一样的人，这个像一连串回答的人，就是我的需要。   
  
库里克说完，整个房间里久久地沉默了。过了一会儿，阿伯特欢呼着扑过去亲吻了库里克的脸颊：新的诗人诞生了！哦，亲爱的伊留什卡，这是我认识你以来，你说过的最美好的话。   
  
  
  
爱莲娜从索菲亚大教堂走了出来，坐回马车上，冬夜的星空在头顶清澈蔓延着。她看着对面陷入阴影里的叶普盖尼，年轻的少尉问道：亲爱的小姐，神告诉你什么答案了吗？   
  
爱莲娜取下头上的帽子，轻声回答：不，热尼亚，神只会陪伴我们去寻找答案。   
  
马车压着秋季的薄霜穿过诺夫哥罗德深邃的夜晚，向北方继续前进。   
  
  
  
在刚入学校的这一个多月中，叶普盖尼过得并不愉快，由于那个赌约，整个学校的人都在叫他“乡巴佬”。他总是最后一个进入澡堂，因为那些早入学的学生会拿毛巾打他；在军械课上他总是分到最差的枪，那些大孩子还会在练习中偷偷地用枪托砸他的小腹；最令他感到头疼的是击剑课，击剑课是不同年级的孩子在一起上。热尼亚在军事地理、统计学、地形测量、绘图、战略等课程上表现出色，击剑课就成了那些比他强壮的孩子可以公开殴打他的场所。   
  
叶普盖尼一开始以为像阿列克谢这样的青年，在功课上应该一塌糊涂。但是他错了，阿列克谢总是学习到深夜，只要阿列克谢床边的蜡烛还亮着，叶普盖尼就告诉自己不能休息，他两开始了一种痛苦的较量。每次的结局都是阿列克谢用书本砸向叶普盖尼，狠狠地骂一声“可恶的乡巴佬！”或者“滚回乡下吧！”，然后愤愤不平地睡去。   
  
实际上，他们每日每夜都在吵架，为了一个椅子的位置，为了一扇窗户开与关，为了一盘放了太久的奶酪，甚至只是为了对方的一个脸色。那些会打到叶普盖尼肋骨发疼的孩子，都激不起他如此巨大的怒火，而阿列克谢只是把盘子打翻到地上，两个人都可以展开恶毒的谩骂。   
  
阿列克谢不能起身，只能用身边一切可以扔的东西去砸叶普盖尼。要是他腿伤好了，一定会杀了我的。叶普盖尼想。但是他并不害怕。实际上，阿列克谢是所有令他感到难受的人中他最不害怕的一个，相反，激怒阿列克谢，战胜阿列克谢，看着阿列克谢暴跳如雷，让他有种奇特的满足感。   
  
“你们应该珍惜对方。”在看到他们的第一万零一次战争之后，阿伯特感叹道，“在这个世界上，寻找到一个可以肆意仇恨的人和寻找到一个可以肆意相爱的人，是一样困难的事。” 


	5. 第二个赌约

我喜欢那样的游戏,   
大家都很傲慢和凶狠,   
敌人不是老虎   
就是雄鹰   
——茨维塔耶娃《野性的意志》   
  
  
阿列克谢·亚古丁的腿伤渐渐好了起来，他从坐在床头向叶普盖尼扔东西到可以拖着一条瘸腿在房间里追着叶普盖尼厮打。尽管行动还不是那么方便，凭借强壮的身体，他依然可以把叶普盖尼轻易地撞到墙上或者地板上，但是他很少会真的落力殴打这个每天都在激怒自己的小孩。通常，阿列克谢只会压住拧过叶普盖尼的胳膊把他压到墙壁上大声骂他，或者对他凶狠的挥几下拳头。   
  
但是叶普盖尼知道，这不是因为阿列克谢的善良，而是出于他的蔑视，他过于骄傲，以至于不愿意和叶普盖尼这样一个瘦弱多病的乡下小孩子打架。   
  
他这种贵族的傲慢，让叶普盖尼非常恼火。他会疯狂地用脚踹阿列克谢用牙咬他，努力激怒他，让他和自己动手。每当这种时候，阿列克谢就会掐住他的脖子，让他喘不过气了，然后松开手，指着手腕上被叶普盖尼咬出的牙印，嘲笑他：热尼亚，你不但是个乡巴佬，还是个乡下的小妞。   
  
没日没夜的苦读加上天资的聪明，叶普盖尼在许多功课上已经逐步超过了那些比他先入学的孩子。但击剑课依然是他的噩梦，他虽然身体灵活动作敏捷，但是身体依然不够强壮。那些大孩子依旧会仗着力气打落他的剑，然后在老师看不见的时候用剑柄抽他。   
  
奇怪的是，当阿列克谢出现在击剑课上的时候，叶普盖尼反倒不再恐惧了。他的所有愤怒、厌恶和不满仿佛都有了一个出口。毫无疑问地是，阿列克谢是这门功课的佼佼者，他身强体壮，在幼年就接受过正规的击剑训练，仪态出众，技术高明，甚至连老师都让他作为课堂的示范与指导。   
  
理所当然的，阿列克谢不会放过这个羞辱“乡巴佬”的好机会，他挑剔叶普盖尼的一切，握剑的姿态、双腿分开的距离、跳跃的姿势，他甚至会贴近叶普盖尼，像指导一个女孩一样，扶住他的腰，抬起他的手，调侃道：小妞，用力一点。   
  
周围的士官生开始发出哄笑，叶普盖尼感觉到阿列克谢的呼吸就在耳边，金棕色的头发滑过他的脸颊，要是还在房间里，他一定一头撞到这个混蛋脸上。但是现在他只能忍住羞辱，按照他的要求用力向前刺出自己的剑。   
  
下课的时候，叶普盖尼看到几个日常欺负他的大孩子正围着阿列克谢说着什么，然后开始笑起来。阿列克谢看着他，微微挑起了眉毛，英俊的脸上露出了一种戏谑的笑容。   
  
叶普盖尼觉得整个涅瓦河水倾倒下来也无法浇灭自己的怒火。他冲了过去，站到了阿列克谢面前，满脸通红地瞪着他。   
  
“小妞，你要干嘛？”阿列克谢笑着问道。“想在这里咬我？”   
  
几个大孩子连续发出怪叫。叶普盖尼觉得自己握剑的手都气得开始发抖。   
  
阿列克谢击了一下掌：快把圈子围起来！   
  
士官生们高呼着把教室一旁的一大把拖布都拿了过来，围成一个圆圈。   
  
阿列克谢拿起自己的剑，从口袋里扔出那枚金卢布扔到地上：小妞，谁先出圈谁输。老规矩，你赢了，钱归你，你输了，打扫房间。   
  
士官生们迅速退到一旁，开始击掌和吹口哨。剩下叶普盖尼和阿列克谢站到了圆圈的中央。   
  
叶普盖尼不再多想，举起剑就向阿列克谢劈了过去。此时他已来不及想什么姿势和仪态，眼前的阿列克谢也成了一个黑影，多年来汇聚在他身边的——嘲笑的影子、谩骂的影子、诅咒的影子、背弃的影子、贫穷的影子，他要击退这个影子，无论付出什么代价。   
  
阿列克谢并不着急，他灵活地躲过叶普盖尼凶狠的攻击，把剑在左右手灵活交换着，击打着对手步步后退。   
  
那个黑影铺天盖地地向叶普盖尼压了过来，他感觉自己再要后退一步就要退出这个用拖布围成的可笑的圈子。   
  
一瞬间他的脑海里想起了上校对他说的话：热尼亚，你没有后退的路。   
  
叶普盖尼深吸了一口气，挺起胸膛，向着阿列克谢的剑上撞了过去。阿列克谢惊叫了一声，松开了手，但是那柄剑还是插到了叶普盖尼的肩膀上，鲜血渗透过衣服，滴到了地板上。   
  
“乡巴佬！”还不等阿列克谢把话说完，叶普盖尼拔下那把剑，继续向阿列克谢砍来，阿列克谢连续后退了好几步，退到了圆圈的边缘。叶普盖尼用剑抵住阿列克谢的心脏，甩了一下淡金色的头发，示意他自己退出去。   
  
阿列克谢举起双手，抬起一只左脚慢慢地往圈外放。突然他猛地抬起头，温柔地叫了一声：热尼亚。   
  
叶普盖尼“嗯”了一声，看向他。阿列克谢直愣愣地望着他，眼睛诚挚地像冬日的晴空，他的声音穿过带着尘埃的阳光，异常清晰：我爱你。   
  
叶普盖尼失神了那么一秒钟。然后他感到整个身体都被人用肩膀扛了起来撞了出去，他狠狠地摔到了圈外，肩膀的伤口像撞上了岩石一样疼痛。   
  
阿列克谢得意洋洋地俯下身捡起那枚金卢布：小妞，滚回去擦地板吧！   
  
叶普盖尼还没来得及听到围观人群的笑声，他因为疼痛晕了过去。   
  
  
  
叶普盖尼是被人猛烈的摇晃醒的。他看到阿列克谢不耐烦地坐在他的床边，一边摇晃着他的肩膀一边喊道：乡巴佬！小妞！快醒醒！吃药了！   
  
他很想对阿列克谢破口大骂，但是却浑身发热一点力气也没有，他看着床头放的几枚白色药片，有气无力地对阿列克谢说道：没有水。   
  
阿列克谢扔过来一瓶酒：用这个。   
  
叶普盖尼觉得胸口疼痛得更厉害了，他捂住胸口，闭上眼：廖莎，你真是一个混蛋。   
  
他是想骂人的。但是这句话软绵绵的，反而像是一句亲密的抱怨。   
  
阿列克谢站在床边，看着叶普盖尼缩在被窝里，他站立了一小会儿，嘟囔了几句便狠狠地摔门出去了。几分钟之后，他端回了一杯水，扔到了床头的桌子上。   
  
叶普盖尼因为伤口发炎引起的发烧在床上躺了两天。迷迷糊糊中，他记得好像阿伯特和库里克来看过他，米申上校也来了，好像阿列克谢和上校还大吵了一架。他记得阿列克谢有把他摇醒，不耐烦地把水和药扔到他的桌上，然后骂骂咧咧地踢了他的床一脚。   
  
当叶普盖尼再次清醒过来时，他只感到非常的饥饿，整个人仿佛就剩下一层皮肤。过了一会儿，他看到阿列克谢捧着面包进来了。他这位暴躁的室友抱着面包凑了过来，身上带着清晨的水汽和面包的香味，把额头抵上叶普盖尼的额头，他的嘴唇就靠在叶普盖尼嘴唇的上方，沾着面包屑。   
  
还没等叶普盖尼做出反应，阿列克谢把额头移开，嘟囔了一句：乡巴佬，你烧退了，太好了。   
  
叶普盖尼舔了舔嘴唇，想说点什么，阿列克谢从桌上抓起抹布向他脸上砸过去：快去擦地板吧！乡巴佬！   
  
士官生阿列克谢·康斯坦丁诺维奇·亚古丁和叶甫盖尼·维克托罗维奇·普鲁申科，因为违反纪律被惩罚擦教室的地板一个月。同时，因为输掉了赌约，叶普盖尼又打扫了一个月的房间。   
  
  
  
等叶普盖尼伤好了之后，米申上校把他叫去了办公室。   
  
“热尼亚，你进步很快，在各个课业中都名列前茅，我很骄傲。你的父亲也会感到骄傲的。”   
  
叶普盖尼笔直地立在阳光里，窗外的积雪正在融化，春天的气息渐渐近了。他内心也逐渐感到明朗起来。   
  
在离开的时候，上校有一些迟疑地问他：热尼亚，你需要换一个室友吗？   
  
叶普盖尼昂起头：不需要，在没有打败他之前，他不需要消失。 


	6. 法语、酒和夜晚

今夜我可以写下最哀伤的诗句。   
写，譬如“夜镶满群星，   
而星星遥远地发出蓝光并且颤抖。”   
夜风在天空中回旋并低唱。   
今夜我可以写下最哀伤的诗句。   
我爱她，而且有时她也爱我。   
——聂鲁达《今夜我可以写下最哀伤的诗句》   
  
  
  
在和阿列克谢比赛完击剑后，叶普盖尼的日子意外地好过起来。   
  
在击剑课上，他总是死死咬住阿列克谢不放，他两放声吵架，互相攻击，一起被罚。阿列克谢每次都叫嚣着要用剑刺穿他的喉咙，但是叶普盖尼知道他只是讲讲，阿列克谢都不会像其他孩子一样会把他打翻在地用剑柄抽他，而只是在打斗中狠狠挑翻他的剑，然后大声羞辱他。这是更加可恶而阴险的行为，叶普盖尼想。由于阿列克谢的关系，其他孩子现在不但叫叶普盖尼“乡巴佬”，还会叫他“小妞”。不过，其他的孩子也都默认了“阿列克谢会去揍那个乡巴佬”，没有再来找叶普盖尼的麻烦。   
  
在大部分的功课上，叶普盖尼都能和阿列克谢并驾齐驱，甚至胜过他，但是在法语课上，无论他下多大努力，都无法超越阿列克谢。   
  
阿列克谢在法国长到十岁才回的俄罗斯，法语说得字正腔圆，熟读一切可以用来卖弄的法国小说和诗歌，他能恰如其分地引用莫里哀和拉封丹，也能很好地谈论像雨果这样新的时髦作家。在圣彼得堡的上流社会，一首法语的情诗，比玫瑰、燕尾服和镶金边的马车还要有用。何况，阿列克谢并不缺少后者。   
  
他是圣彼得堡社交场所中的宠儿。等到天气渐渐暖和起来，各处的舞会开始频繁寄来请柬。阿列克谢就时常晚上从宿舍里消失了。有时候他是半夜从窗户里爬回宿舍，有时候是被阿伯特和库里克给扛回来。通常都是喝得大醉。   
  
喝醉酒的阿列克谢更加令人讨厌。他会抓住叶普盖尼朗诵半宿的法文，会抓起叶普盖尼的胳膊一圈圈地跳圆舞曲，会大声唱着一首“乡巴佬去擦地板”的歌，会抱住正在认真看书的叶普盖尼放声大哭，会把叶普盖尼从床上扔到地上然后自己缩进被窝里。   
  
但是只要酒醒，阿列克谢就什么都不记得了。叶普盖尼通常会等他睡着之后，恶毒地把他的所有衣服都扔到窗外去，把他的鞋带全部打上死结，或者用墨水在他脸上写“混蛋”。   
  
然后兴致盎然地看着第二天阿列克谢光着身子连滚带爬地企图殴打他。   
  
通常，阿列克谢安顿好自己之后，还是会把他捉起来打一顿，但是叶普盖尼仍然不愿放弃这些小小的恶作剧。   
  
等到圣彼得堡附近的原野全部绽放绿意和鲜花，士官学校的舞会也开始紧锣密鼓地筹备起来。但是叶普盖尼并不打算参加，他没有合适的礼服，也并没有打算去讨好高贵的小姐们。真正激动起来的是阿伯特，他又将见到自己朝思暮想的爱莲娜·帕夫洛娃小姐。阿伯特经常在半夜带着酒敲响他们的门，在阿列克谢的床前满脸通红地来回走着，大声念着自己写的新诗。库里克就沉默地跟在他身后，看着阿伯特坐立不安、带着满眼的血丝对着春天的月亮呼唤意中人的名字，然后温和地回答他的询问：是的，沙夏，这句很美。   
  
而阿列克谢则通常会泼冷水：可怜的疯了的沙夏，如果诗歌能打动女人的话。这个世界上每个男人都要去做诗人了。这个世界上有十亿个女人，你为什么就一定要去哀求那个傲慢的小姑娘？   
  
阿伯特跌坐到了地上：哦，廖莎，你不可能吻遍世界上十亿个女人的。   
  
阿列克谢笑着往嘴里灌了一口酒：是不可能，但总得去试试。   
  
叶普盖尼在一旁默默看着书，有点好奇地听着这些比他稍微大一点的年轻人，终夜饮酒不眠不休地讨论爱情。   
  
有一个夜晚，阿伯特宣称找到了自己无法写出优美诗歌的症结。   
  
“是的，我们每天就被困在这个小房间里，月亮只从窗户的一角映射进来，看到的只是学校里这一方小小的花园。春天夜晚的圣彼得堡多么美，涅瓦河的月夜本身就是一首诗歌，廖莎、伊留什卡，爱情需要呼吸，需要行动，需要不一样的冒险，我们为什么要循规蹈矩地挤在这里呢？！”   
  
他扛着小提琴冲进来，这么激烈的叫着，让阿列克谢和库里克陪他去寻找爱情。   
  
“热尼亚，你也来吧，十六岁的时候，没有在月亮下为美丽的姑娘站立过是罪恶的。”阿伯特同样热情地拉上了叶普盖尼。尽管阿列克谢表示了强烈反对，四个人还是趁着夜色溜出了士官学校，沿着涅瓦河一路向着爱莲娜·帕夫洛娃的府邸奔去。   
  
叶普盖尼不知道自己为什么要同意出来，但是当他跟着这三位年轻人扛着小提琴沿着春夜的涅瓦河飞跑，看着一弯窄窄的新月在树梢悬挂，稀疏的星星站在教堂的屋顶，落跑的野狗在街道上慢慢穿行，成群的野猫在屋顶上跳跃，一切都变得合理起来。   
  
他从来没有见过深夜的圣彼得堡，安静得像一首古老而端庄的散文。   
  
爱莲娜·帕夫洛娃的房间在二楼，临近一个种满树的院子，拉着白色的窗帘，窗台放着一盆淡紫色的野锦葵。四个人越过院子，站到了一棵高大的花楸树下，月光透过细长的叶子落到他们身上，叶普盖尼看着三个年长的青年人在月光下，端起小提琴，开始拉一首轻快愉悦的曲子，像是一声声清脆的门铃，响在春季辽阔的星空下。接着整个街道的野狗都叫了起来，野猫在屋顶上开始发出刺耳的声音，二楼的窗户开了，一个梳着发辫的小姑娘把那一盆野锦葵向他们砸了过来，整个街道的房屋依次亮起灯来，传来男人的叫骂声和女人尖利的诅咒声。他们四个人开始努力往回跑，不断有人从楼上向他们砸下东西。他们在花盆和镜子的碎片里穿梭，一路逃到了涅瓦河边，身上沾满了泥土。阿列克谢第一个放声大笑起来，然后是阿伯特和库里克，最后叶普盖尼也忍不住笑了起来。   
  
阿列克谢从口袋里掏出了两瓶酒，他们坐在河边，对着月亮和辽阔的水波，开始默默地将酒瓶传递。叶普盖尼的酒量很差，喝了两口就开始觉得头晕，他静静地躺在涅瓦河的岸边，听见春夜的风声在他耳边悄悄呼吸。   
  
喝多了的阿列克谢对着夜空开始念一首诗：   
  
当午夜的天空的星星   
在幽暗的涅瓦河上闪烁，   
而无忧的头被平和的梦   
压得沉重，静静地睡着。   
  
阿伯特接了下去，高声继续念道：   
  
沉思的歌者却在凝视   
一个暴君的荒芜的遗迹，   
一个久已弃置的宫殿   
在雾色里狰狞地安息。   
  
念完之后，阿伯特站起身来，将身上写成的那些诗歌揉成一团，扔进了涅瓦河里，然后转身对阿列克谢说道：这才是诗歌，不是吗？   
  
他的语气平静且深沉，像是被石头压住的泉水。   
  
阿列克谢笑着和他碰了一下酒瓶：为了我们共同的爱人。   
  
阿伯特同样微笑着回答：为了俄罗斯。   
  
叶普盖尼在半梦半醒之间就突然感到心慌起来，喝醉酒的感觉就像坠入了一个又快乐又无法把握的危险世界。他挣扎了一下，还是任由神智沉没了下去。   
  
后半夜的事情，叶普盖尼就记得不太清楚了，他做了一个平常的梦，梦里阿列克谢过来推了他，他抓住阿列克谢的手腕咬了下去，他们又打了一架，差点跌进涅瓦河里。阿列克谢又掐住了他的脖子，英俊而凶狠的面容凑到了他面前，然后阿伯特把他两都撂倒了。   
  
叶普盖尼睁开眼，他看到了阳光变成了金棕色，在眼前闪烁。那是阿列克谢的头发，就在他的眼皮下面。而阿列克谢的呼吸正均匀地在他脖子上游荡，好像在一寸寸丈量他的脉搏。   
  
要是廖莎此时醒了，会咬断我脖子的。叶普盖尼突然这么想到。他想抬头推开阿列克谢，却发现自己的手有一只被阿列克谢拽在怀里，另外一只被他压在身体下面已经失去知觉。   
  
阿列克谢把自己埋进了叶普盖尼的脖颈处，紧紧地搂住了他，同时睡得像一块陷进泥里的岩石，一动不动。   
  
就算在叶普盖尼最可怕的噩梦里，也没有比这更恐怖的事情了。他压低声音叫道“廖莎、廖莎、廖莎”，阿列克谢微微抬起手摸了一下他的头发，拍了拍他的脸，然后熟练地沿着他的脖子一路吻了上去，带有一点讨好和求欢意味的吻。他的嘴唇很温暖，像是太阳在叶普盖尼的脖颈处按下一个个指纹。叶普盖尼高高地仰起头，别过脸去，阿列克谢用手按住他的头发，把他的头微微往下按，叶普盖尼终于忍不住高声叫了出来：阿列克谢·康斯坦丁诺维奇·亚古丁！   
  
阿列克谢正吻上他的下巴，此时猛地睁开眼，迷迷糊糊地盯着他看了一会儿，有点恍神了。叶普盖尼叫道：快从我床上滚下去！   
  
阿列克谢环顾了一下四周，慢腾腾地说：这好像是我的床，乡巴佬。   
  
叶普盖尼一边语无伦次地咒骂着，一边惊慌失措地想把自己的身体从阿列克谢的怀里挣扎出去。阿里克谢用膝盖压住他的腿，用手抓住他的两只胳膊，一边将他拉回自己的怀里，一边以同样的恶毒的话语骂了回去。   
  
他们一边拥抱着一边发誓对方是自己见过的最无耻、最恶毒、最心胸狭窄的小人。   
  
阿伯特从旁边的床上醒了过来，看到这场奇怪的战争，揉着乱糟糟的头发叫道：我的天哪，你们真像我的父亲和母亲，终日诅咒着怨恨着对方却无法忍受对方不在眼前。   
  
叶普盖尼用肘部击向阿列克谢的脸：廖莎变成女人也一定是丑女人。   
  
阿列克谢抓住他的胳膊别到身后，凑到他鼻尖前，恶狠狠地说：热尼亚要是女人我倒可以考虑一下。   
  
他两就这样狠狠地瞪着，身体在较着劲儿，谁也不愿意先认输。   
  
直到库里克端着水和面包走了进来，看着互相纠缠的两个人惊讶地问道：我的天，廖莎和热尼亚的感情已经这么深了？   
  
这一天，叶普盖尼的心情都不太好。他浑身上下都是酒味和阿列克谢的气味，他努力擦拭了半天脖颈处的皮肤，却依旧感觉那部分的温度高于周围，有种不安的炙热感。   
  
后来，圣彼得堡流传着一个传说，千万不要在夜晚对着心上人拉奏贝多芬的《春天协奏曲》。


	7. 母亲

为什么当我哀伤且感觉到你远离时，   
全部的爱会突如其然地来临呢？   
——聂鲁达《我们甚至失去了黄昏的颜色》   
  
  
摇摇晃晃地马车已经走了半个多月。爱莲娜和叶普盖尼离圣彼得堡越来越远，凛冽的北方空气把他们紧紧包围，天空从秋季的淡蓝色变成了冬季的深灰色，不过是十月份，空中已经开始飘落雪花。在雪夜赶路是不现实的，他们北行的速度渐渐放慢了，晚上会找一些可靠的旅馆过夜。   
  
对于叶普盖尼来说，这些风景并不陌生。他就在北方长大，一望无际的冰封平原和无休止的风声贯穿他的整个童年。这是一片连翻个身都很缓慢和痛苦的土地。人们迟缓地生活与繁衍，恋爱与仇恨都像暗河在冰下缓缓流淌，看不见痕迹。   
  
叶普盖尼和爱莲娜扮成一对寻常的夫妻，带着随从来北方探视亲人。安静地混迹在旅馆嘈杂的人群里，看人们在冬夜里饮酒作乐、说着浑话、斗殴、大笑或者哭泣。就跟他十多年前离开时一样，时间与思想在这里都被冻住了，这片土地上普通人的生活千百年来好似从来没有改变。   
  
叶普盖尼想到了一些名字，这些名字把人生和生命都投掷到了一件空旷的事业中。就像在北方的雪原上用石头垒出一条小路，很快就被日复一日年复一年的风雪淹没了。   
  
时间的洪流从叶普盖尼心中奔腾而过，他感到了一种彻头彻尾的空虚感。   
  
“这一切都是毫无意义的。”叶普盖尼喃喃自语道。   
  
坐在对面的爱莲娜笑了起来，她托着下巴，用手敲打着桌面，这似乎是她一个习惯性的动作。她开始念一首诗：   
  
我的名字对你有什么意义？   
它会死去，   
象大海拍击海堤，   
发出的忧郁的汩汩涛声，   
象密林中幽幽的夜声。   
  
它会在纪念册的黄页上   
留下暗淡的印痕，   
就像用无人能懂的语言   
在墓碑上刻下的花纹。   
  
它有什么意义？   
它早已被忘记   
在新的激烈的风浪里，   
它不会给你的心灵   
带来纯洁、温柔的回忆。   
  
但是在你孤独、悲伤的日子，   
请你悄悄地念一念我的名字，   
并且说：有人在思念我，   
在世间我活在一个人的心里。   
  
  
在周围欢呼与痛饮的人群里，叶普盖尼觉得这短短的几分钟好像一场长达八年的酷刑。他看着爱莲娜，几乎就要恨起她来。爱莲娜看着他的脸，一如既往地带着讥笑：对不起，热尼亚，我是一个女人，我不懂意义，我只懂爱情。   
  
叶普盖尼记得，十年前，爱莲娜把阿伯特的诗扔下窗台时，也是这般高傲，冷淡地说道：对不起，我只是一个小女孩，不懂诗歌，也不懂爱情。   
  
  
  
那个时候，阿伯特总是激动地说要死在爱莲娜·帕夫洛娃窗下，库里克总是在劝慰他，而阿列克谢一如既往地冷嘲热讽着这种激情，而士官学校的舞会一天天逼近，城里的裁缝们迎来了他们的黄金季节。叶普盖尼并没有过多关心这件事情，他并不想参加舞会或者追逐美人，他默默地离开了学校，去探望自己的母亲。   
  
他的母亲居住在圣彼得堡一个偏远的街道上，租用着一个廉价旅馆的小阁楼。叶普盖尼每个月会把领到的津贴寄到这里，而老母亲也会自己做一些针线和浆洗的活贴补。   
  
尽管已经临近春天，但天气并未完全回暖。叶普盖尼一踏进这个小阁楼，学校里的争斗、带着壁炉的房间、干净的床单与地板、阿伯特的爱情与诗歌、阿列克谢的脾气与伏特加酒瓶、涅瓦河的春夜与贝多芬的协奏曲……这几个月来包围他的一切都褪去了，这里狭窄、冰冷、朴素，开裂的墙纸下露出凹凸不平的坑洞、一个坏了一角的炭炉炭火已经熄灭、洗了许多遍的白色床单上放着一本卷边的《圣经》，一点点阳光从用纸糊住的窗户里渗透进来，照在床前的一尊小小的圣母像上。   
  
龇牙咧嘴的贫穷在这里冷冷地等着叶普盖尼。他走上前去拥抱了自己母亲。   
  
母亲烧了茶炊，他坐在椅子上，静静地讲述着这几个月来自己在学校的事情，讲到自己成绩的优秀，讲到上校描述的远大前程，讲到自己曾经远远地看过陛下的威仪。   
  
“妈妈，我几乎每一门功课都是第一。“叶普盖尼说道。   
  
“不，热尼亚，这是不够的。“母亲颤动着泪水拍着他的手背，“你必须每一门都是第一，你答应过我的，不然我们为什么要来这里。”   
  
叶普盖尼紧紧地握住了母亲的手。屋外响起了敲门声。   
  
进来的是旅馆的老板，一个上了年纪的多疑的女人，永远在头上包着黑色的头巾，声称自从自己的丈夫去世之后，自己就获得了不再为任何事情同情和悲痛的特权。这个多疑的寡妇，首先检查了一下阁楼里的炭炉，然后开始絮絮不休地念叨着既然有钱搞到新的炭就不该拖欠一个可怜寡妇的房租。   
  
叶普盖尼感觉到母亲的手在自己手中开始微微颤抖。他轻声问道：妈妈，我给你的钱呢？   
  
母亲尚未回答他，女房东倒是先叫了起来：哦，先生，你是不知道你的老妈妈。你给她的钱她永远随身带在身上。好像是不相信我们似的。我们这样清清白白的人家到头来还给人这样怀疑。现在倒好，她去望弥撒的时候把钱给丢了。我们不是什么大的生意人，先生，我也是个可怜的寡妇，今天欠一个卢布明天又欠一个卢布……   
  
叶普盖尼做了一个厌恶的手势打断了这位“可怜寡妇”的诉苦。他转过身轻声问母亲：妈妈，你还缺少多少钱。   
  
女房东马上大叫起来：哦，先生，到今天加上利息一共是十个卢布。   
  
叶普盖尼感到母亲在自己怀里微微颤抖着，他吻了一下母亲冰凉的额头，骄傲地整理了衣服，对女房东说：放心吧，夫人，你的钱一点都不会少。   
  
  
  
叶普盖尼跑回学校的时候，天色已近黑了，学校的礼堂里灯火通明，乐队在排练乐曲，士官生们的歌声穿透星空。他一路小跑上了楼梯，他想到学校在冬季的时候发了一件大衣，他在心里飞快盘算着，如果拿去卖掉的话，应该能换来一点钱，反正天气也快暖和了，冬天的事情到冬天再说。   
  
叶普盖尼开始翻箱倒柜地找那件大衣，却怎么都找不到，他的鼻尖开始密密麻麻地冒出汗珠，那个小阁楼上森森的阴冷气息反复环绕在他身边，他感到自己两手冰凉。   
  
门外传来呼喊声与脚步声，叶普盖尼回头一看，阿列克谢和几个士官生正站在门外快活得说着什么，他身上穿着的大衣看起来相当眼熟。叶普盖尼冲过去开始一声不吭地拽过阿列克谢扒他身上的那件大衣，几个士官生吹起了口哨叫道“廖莎，你的小妞真是太着急了！“，阿列克谢醉醺醺地搂过叶普盖尼的肩膀熟练地拍了拍他的脸，用法语咕哝了一句什么。叶普盖尼挣脱开阿列克谢的拥抱，低着头把那几个说着下流话的士官生推了出去。阿列克谢晃晃悠悠地走到了壁炉前，从大衣口袋里掏出一瓶酒，倒进壁炉里点起了火。叶普盖尼走了过来，看见那件大衣上早就洒满了酒，压着怒火说道：把衣服给我。   
  
阿列克谢笑着靠在壁炉上：怎么，小妞，你要帮我挂衣服吗？   
  
说着他脱下大衣递给了叶普盖尼，叶普盖尼刚要伸手去接，他就把手往后缩，叶普盖尼再往前一步，他就再缩。   
  
阿列克谢喝得通红的脸上露出了调侃的笑容，怀着满满的得意看着叶普盖尼。映着熊熊的火焰，叶普盖尼还是觉得全身发凉，如果现在手里有一把枪，他或许早就对阿列克谢扣动了扳机，但是那个不知死活的混蛋，依旧在对面对他抖动着那件大衣，从欺侮他中寻求乐趣。   
  
叶普盖尼冲了过去死死敌拽住那件衣服不放，阿列克谢裂开嘴傻笑了一下，大概是觉得叶普盖尼这种咬牙切齿的样子很有趣。然后，阿列克谢突然放开了手。淬不及防地，叶普盖尼整个人向后面摔了出去，他慌乱地挥动着手臂，狠狠地摔到了地板上，那件大衣的一角跌到了壁炉里，燃烧起来。   
  
叶普盖尼浑身颤抖着爬了起来，拼命踩灭大衣上的火焰，可是衣服一半已经被烧得没有形状了。阿列克谢看着他手忙脚乱的样子哈哈大笑起来。叶普盖尼抬起头，看着这个金棕色头发的混蛋，快乐地、无忧无虑地笑着。他冲了过去，就像一条被砸了石头的流浪狗一样手脚并用地撕打着阿列克谢，大声骂道：你这个□□养的混蛋！   
  
阿列克谢一开始还在哈哈笑着举起手臂挡住他的拳头，听完这句话，阿列克谢一把拽住了他的手腕，沉沉地问道：乡巴佬，你说什么。   
  
叶普盖尼看着阿列克谢的眼睛，一瞬间，他明白了，阿列克谢也想杀掉他。阿列克谢按住他的手腕，一脚把他踹开了，然后扑了上来，用拳头拼命揍他。和以往不一样，这一次，不是威胁，不是吓唬，是真的要杀掉他。叶普盖尼努力回击着，用拳头用脚用牙齿，两个人就像是刚走出森林的野蛮人一样撕咬着，同时伤痕累累。   
  
阿列克谢终究力气要大一点，他一手抓住叶普盖尼的两个手腕，一手扼住了他的咽喉，盯着他的眼睛，沉默地用力着。   
  
叶普盖尼知道如果这时他求饶或者跟阿列克谢道歉，一切或许就会停止下来，可是他并不打算这么做。叶普盖尼紧紧咬住嘴唇，连一点痛苦的声音都不漏出来。   
  
是的，你会杀掉我，然后你会被绞死或者鞭打至死，我们就一起下地狱吧。这是叶普盖尼失去意识前最后的想法。   
  
在沉默而冰冷的黑暗中，叶普盖尼也不知道自己呆了多久，只感觉有人在不断叫他的名字“热尼亚、热尼亚“，然后是有一种温暖的东西顺着他的皮肤在往下流动。他慢慢睁开双眼，看到阿列克谢紧紧抱着他，身体在不断抖动。叶普盖尼觉得脖颈处温暖而湿润，他反应过来，阿列克谢在抱着他哭泣，一边哭泣一边吻着他的脖子。   
  
叶普盖尼有点无措地抬起手来，轻轻地摸了摸阿列克谢的头发，叫了一声：廖莎。   
  
阿列克谢的身体停止了抖动，抬起头，挂满伤痕的脸上都是泪水，看上去有点滑稽。他看着叶普盖尼的脸，一把按住他的头，拼命地吻着叶普盖尼的额头、脸颊、鼻尖和嘴唇。   
  
当叶普盖尼感觉到阿列克谢吻上他的嘴唇时，整个人再次呆滞住了。他茫然地躺在阿列克谢怀里，感觉到这个大孩子一遍遍地碰触着他的嘴唇，好像是敲门一样，焦急地等待着。   
  
叶普盖尼慌忙地向后退去，阿列克谢有点生气的凑了上来，叶普盖尼又往后退了退，他感到自己的后背已经抵到了壁炉，而阿列克谢依旧赌气着凑到他面前。   
  
熊熊燃烧的火焰映射在他两的脸上，阿列克谢带着一身酒气地贴了过来，一边吻着他一边用手从腰部开始轻轻地抚摸他，隔着身上的衣服，叶普盖尼也能感受到阿列克谢带过来的这股热浪，正在一点点舔舐自己。然后阿列克谢的手掌贴近了他的身体，他的皮肤几乎是第一时间就描绘出了阿列克谢手心的纹路，那些炙热的线条正在一点点印在他皮肤上，慢慢向上攀延。   
  
叶普盖尼感到害怕，刚才要被阿列克谢掐死的时候他都没有这样的心慌，他吓得浑身发烫，好像是大雪天落进了热水里，这种滚烫感烧遍了他全身每一寸皮肤。   
  
我肯定快要生病了。叶普盖尼想。他低下头颤抖着轻轻说道：廖莎，停下来。   
  
叶普盖尼在哀求。   
  
阿列克谢迟疑了一下，退了回去，有点沮丧地看着他。气氛变得尴尬起来。   
  
两个人就这么面对面坐着，过了好一会儿。叶普盖尼伸出手去：赔钱给我。   
  
阿列克谢愣了一下，愤愤地起了身，骂了一句脏话，从自己床头的柜子里拿出了十个卢布扔给了叶普盖尼。   
  
叶普盖尼数了数，继续抬起手来，面无表情地说：我要二十个卢布。   
  
阿列克谢惊讶地看着他，还是从柜子里又掏出十个卢布扔到地板上，愤恨地说道：你这个贪心的乡巴佬。   
  
  
  
两个人默默地收拾了一下房间，谁都没有说话。临睡觉的时候，阿列克谢躺在床上终于忍不住问道：乡巴佬，为什么你烧了我的衣服我要赔钱给你？   
  
叶普盖尼“嗡“地一下记起来，一个星期前好心的阿伯特帮他把那件大衣带去清洗了。但是他不准备开口回答阿列克谢这个问题。他用被子把自己裹得紧紧的，按住自己一直在狂乱跳动的心脏，感受着体温一点点在上升，快要烧掉脑子的心慌意乱。


	8. 合唱团

不管你是谁，现在我把手放在你身上，你成了我的诗，   
我的嘴唇凑在你耳边悄悄告诉你，   
我爱过许多女人和男人，可我最爱的是你。   
唉，我总是迟钝犯傻，   
我早该径直奔你走去，   
我早该除了你之外不说别的，除了你之外不唱别的。   
我要放下一切来为你歌唱。   
——惠特曼《给你》   
  
  
  
在之后的一个多星期，叶普盖尼和阿列克谢的关系变得奇怪起来。叶普盖尼不再和阿列克谢吵架，他开始躲着他。在阿列克谢起床之前他就先溜出去，在阿列克谢回来之前就先上床休息，他开始请病假躲开一些可能会遇到阿列克谢的课程，他申请在休息的日子去打扫课堂与教堂而不用和阿列克谢两个人呆在宿舍里。   
  
叶普盖尼生平第一次感觉到了胆怯的滋味。比起被阿列克谢打伤或者杀掉，他更害怕另外一种东西。阿列克谢是一个疯子，叶普盖尼告诉自己，我不能被他的疯狂所传染。   
  
每日清晨，天尚未明亮，叶普盖尼就来到教堂里，点起蜡烛开始祷告。他希望自己能获得一种勇气和力量，他感到自己内心的疯狂正在一点点挣扎出来，鼓动着他的血液，每一日他都在心跳不止、口干舌燥中度过，在激烈的情绪遏制中满头大汗。   
  
有时候，叶普盖尼能感觉到，晚归的阿列克谢带着酒气就站在他的床头看着他，静静地站立很久。叶普盖尼感觉到阿列克谢身上生命的热烈气息，正在慢慢渗透进来，他在被窝里紧紧地按住自己的肩膀，不让颤抖和恐惧传递出去。   
  
有一天清晨，叶普盖尼在祷告时，阿列克谢也来了。他没有说话，就静静地坐在叶普盖尼的身后，叶普盖尼低着头，装作什么都不知道，死死地攥紧了手里面的那本《圣经》，他的汗水一点点渗透进了书页。晨光一点点渗透过这个士官学校中的小教堂，把阿列克谢的影子投到了叶普盖尼面前。   
  
一瞬间，叶普盖尼看到了阿列克谢的影子抬起手在空中挥了挥，仿佛在隔空抚摸他，他不可遏制地颤抖起来，低着头冲了出去，没再多看阿列克谢一眼。   
  
仿佛上帝也在帮叶普盖尼，很快，阿列克谢就被选去参加一个合唱团，他们要在主教到来的时候进行表演。这样，叶普盖尼见到阿列克谢的机会就更少了，他微微松了一口气。现在叶普盖尼也不敢去教堂了，他每天一早就躲进了学校的树林里，在那边安静地温习功课。   
  
这天清晨，叶普盖尼如常地躲进了树林里，初夏的林子里野草茂盛、繁花盛开，阳光透过枝桠泄漏下来、远处传来溪水的响声和画眉在枝头跳跃的脚步声。叶普盖尼听到从树林深处传来了窸窸窣窣的声音，他好奇起来，难道会有兔子跑到学校的林子里？他沿着小路一直走过去，走到了一棵高大的花楸树下，在温暖的天气里，这棵植物挂满了白色的细小的花朵，如瀑布一般倾泻而下，随风轻轻摇晃着细碎的阳光，在树下坐着一个青年，正在飞快地写着什么，身边散落着一地的信纸。   
  
叶普盖尼走过去，在阳光明媚、流水潺潺的环境里，那个青年抬起头来，叶普盖尼感觉周身的血液又震荡了一次。   
  
阿列克谢·康斯坦丁诺维奇·亚古丁正坐在这棵树下，静静地看着他。   
  
叶普盖尼转身就想离开，阿列克谢冲上前开始追他，他们一前一后的追逐着在树林里穿梭。叶普盖尼想我为什么要跑，我为什么不能转过身去和他打一架。但是他依旧停不住脚步一直冲到了树林外面的路上，迎面走过来一群士官生，叶普盖尼下意识地停住了脚步，阿列克谢直接从后面扑了上来，抱住他，两个人一起滚到了地上。   
  
叶普盖尼吓得哇哇大叫起来，用手挡住了脸。   
  
阿列克谢生气地叫道：乡巴佬，你挡什么，我不打你！   
  
叶普盖尼摇着头回答：我不是怕你打我，我……。   
  
叶普盖尼把后面几个字给默默咽了回去，他明显地感觉到阿列克谢的身体僵硬一下。然后他听见了阿伯特的声音：廖莎，快一点，合唱团要迟到了。   
  
阿列克谢把叶普盖尼从地上拖了起来，不太高兴地说道：我本来就对给那些老头子唱歌没有什么兴趣。   
  
叶普盖尼惊讶地看着他，这个不相信神的混蛋居然把主教叫做“老头子“。   
  
阿列克谢看到叶普盖尼看他的眼神，拍了拍身上的尘土，得意地笑了起来，又拿出那枚金卢布：乡巴佬，我们打个赌吧。要是我明天给老头子们捣乱成功了，这个归你。要是我明天失败了，你就乖乖回去打扫房间。   
  
这个蠢货。叶普盖尼想。你要是捣乱了给主教观看的节目，会被罚得很惨。那我也不用再见到你了。于是，叶普盖尼点了点头。   
  
阿列克谢凑到他的耳边，穿过画眉和流水的喧哗，轻轻说道：乡巴佬，你输定了。然后，他咬了一下叶普盖尼的耳朵。   
  
一瞬间，叶普盖尼觉得整个夏天都安静了。他只听见自己的心跳和阿列克谢的笑声。他站在树林的外面慢慢等着双腿恢复力气。   
  
第二天的表演是在学校的大礼堂里，主教和学校的老师们坐在楼上的包厢里，学生们坐在楼下，统一穿着制服，面容严肃。礼堂的四周拉着窗帘隔绝了阳光，舞台上点着上百只蜡烛，营造出一种肃穆的氛围。合唱团穿着黑色的袍子走了上来，叶普盖尼一眼就看到了阿列克谢，他的头发微微向后梳着，满脸正经地整理着镶金边的黑色大袍子，叶普盖尼觉得有点想笑。   
  
随着乐团的音乐，合唱团开始唱一首赞美诗，宏大而和谐的歌声在宽阔的礼堂里回荡。不少士官生低下头开始画十字架和默默祷告。叶普盖尼也低下了头。   
  
突然，有一个奇怪的声音夹杂在这个令人感动的合唱中，高高低低地传了出来，有一个人擅自脱离了这个整齐划一的合唱，唱着自己的歌词。士官生们开始疑惑地议论起来。那个声音越来越大自由自在地漂浮着，以至于大家无法忽略它。   
  
在一片窸窸窣窣的议论声中，唯有叶普盖尼听清楚了这个声音在唱什么，在“荣耀永远归于主“的赞颂中，这个声音在高声唱着”主啊，让热尼亚去擦地板吧！“   
  
在这能够荡涤心灵警醒世人的合唱中，那个混蛋只是在为叶普盖尼不成调的唱着。   
  
叶普盖尼忍不住放声大笑了起来。   
  
士官生阿列克谢·康斯坦丁诺维奇·亚古丁和叶甫盖尼·维克托罗维奇·普鲁申科，因为严重违反纪律被罚单脚站岗一个月，当晚执行。同时，因为输掉了赌约，叶普盖尼知道自己又要打扫了一个月的房间了。   
  
当天晚上，阿列克谢和叶普盖尼单脚站在岗位上，接受了米申上校长达一个小时的训斥。   
  
到了深夜，所有人都睡了，他两依然一动不动地站立在繁星下，穿着制服，拿着长枪。一开始，他们彼此没有说话。过了一会儿，阿列克谢开始又开始哼唱“上帝啊，让热尼亚去擦地板吧“的曲子。   
  
叶普盖尼忍不住又笑出声来。他看到阿列克谢转过身来，单脚蹦着一步一步跳了过来，以一种滑稽的姿态站到了他面前，然后扳住他的肩膀，吻上了他的嘴唇。   
  
他们单脚站立着亲吻起来，越来越激烈。   
  
没有酒精，没有打斗，没有混乱的借口。我们大概都病了吧。叶普盖尼想。   
  
在夏季浓郁的夜晚，当他们亲吻的时候，天空中充斥着巨大星体的运行。 


	9. 舞会

这里我允许你将你的嘴放在我的唇上   
亲着伙伴的或新郎的热烈的亲吻   
因为我便是新郎，我便是伙伴。   
——惠特曼《草叶集》   
  
  
  
这个亲吻并没有改变局面。叶普盖尼依然无法解释自己患上的这种病症。他所能做的依旧是离这个病源远一点。   
  
叶普盖尼想起自己长大的那个北方边陲小镇，镇外是灰色的墓地接着一望无际的荒原。秋季他经常会去那边割下干燥的草叶，背回家作为生火的材料。他记得那是一条非常漫长和荒凉的道路，除了他之外，还有很多人一起在割草，沉默地劳动着。他背着干草和镰刀随着大家一起走着，除了风声再无别的声响，这是一条似乎一千年来都没有改变过的道路，以前的人们踩出了一条熟悉的踏实的道路，他只要跟着大家一步步走过去，就不用担心迷路，不用担心掉队，不用担心独自面临未知的恐惧。   
  
有时候，叶普盖尼会看到在荒原边缘的某一处有闪烁的光亮，像是有火在燃烧，是猎人？是来到这里打猎的无聊老爷们？还是集会的诗人？叶普盖尼会猜想但是不会走过去。那些光亮就像是生命中那些不可靠不可控的东西，你满怀激动地走过去，可能只是发现一地闪闪发光的垃圾。再回头就已发现离熟悉的道路太远。   
  
阿列克谢和叶普盖尼又开始新一轮捉迷藏。   
  
叶普盖尼不再到处躲着阿列克谢，只是阿列克谢一靠近，他就自觉拉开一个距离。他们不再吵架，开始沉默以对，阿列克谢也开始装作看不见他，重新开始了每一夜都翻出去喝酒跳舞的快活生活。这种视而不见让叶普盖尼觉得以前的争吵和斗殴都显得亲密起来。   
  
他两之间这种沉默像是暴风雨来临前的大地，让阿伯特和库里克都觉得压抑起来。   
  
“你们还是互相殴打对方吧。”阿伯特这么说道。   
  
  
  
舞会的季节正式到来了。叶普盖尼对这种场合是非常苦恼的，他在一群人面前总是手足无措，他不会说文雅的辞藻，也不会搬弄深奥的学问，更不会巧妙地夸赞那一批花花绿绿的少女和妇人。阿伯特非常坚持地要他一起去参加，还借给了他一套礼服，这套剪裁得当的礼服反而增加了他的紧张感。他坐在床上反反复复地系着那条领结，沮丧地发现自己完全理解不了这条可怕的带子。   
  
阿列克谢走了过来，俯下身子，把叶普盖尼的手打开，面无表情地开始帮他系领结。他的手指有意无意地滑过叶普盖尼的脖子，叶普盖尼哆嗦了一下往后退了退。阿列克谢抬眼看了看满脸通红的叶普盖尼，沉静地说道：乡巴佬，你再往后缩一下，我就勒死你。   
  
叶普盖尼没有骂回去，他感到有一点心虚，乖乖地坐在那里，任由阿列克谢帮他系好领结，帮他正确地穿上马甲和外套。阿列克谢把手绢按照时兴的款式叠好，塞到了他的上衣口袋里，他感到阿列克谢的手隔着衣服的布料按了按那个手绢，或许只是帮他把手绢的形状整理得更好看一点。可是叶普盖尼觉得阿列克谢每一下都直接按到了自己的心脏上，他们贴得这么近，却又被坚不可摧的沉默给隔开。   
  
  
  
在舞会上，阿列克谢果然是最受欢迎的舞伴之一，他辞藻文雅风趣幽默，舞也跳得出色，几乎每一轮舞曲他都没有空下过。相比而言，叶普盖尼就显得落寞很多，他不敢上前去邀请那些花枝招展的女性，他甚至不知道如何与她们搭话，他决定静静地躲到大厅的一角，等待舞会结束。   
  
他退到放着酒和点心的角落找了一个位置坐了下来，看着阿列克谢在女人堆里自如地穿梭，人群的香水味混杂着桌上放置的玫瑰花，让他有点头晕。   
  
过了一会儿，有一个十五六岁的少女走了过来，她穿着乳白色的礼服，鬓发间扎着浅绿色的丝带，有着青春的朝气和出众的容貌，以至于她迎着灯光走过来的时候，叶普盖尼马上想到了阿伯特经常在念诵的一句诗：   
  
她行走在美丽的光彩里。   
  
这个女孩坐到了叶普盖尼身边，带着一点讥讽的口吻说道：先生，您可是今天第一个坐下的男人。   
  
叶普盖尼不想卖弄口舌也无意讨好她，便回答道：对不起，小姐，我对跳舞没有兴趣。   
  
女孩转过头去，用手中的折扇饶有兴趣地敲打着椅背，看了叶普盖尼一会儿，然后伸出手去：我邀请你跳一支舞。   
  
叶普盖尼有些惊讶地看向她，这个女孩嘴角依旧带着那一点调侃的笑容，有一种理所当然的傲慢。拒绝女性毕竟是不礼貌的，叶普盖尼只好拉起这个女孩随着音乐跳了起来。   
  
叶普盖尼看到阿列克谢和另外一个女孩也进了舞池。看到叶普盖尼和他的舞伴，阿列克谢明显呆滞了一下，然后向旁边看去。叶普盖尼顺着他的眼神看过去，看到了阿伯特脸色惨白地看向他。   
  
像是在夏夜里看到一道闪电，叶普盖尼轻轻问自己的舞伴：爱莲娜·帕夫洛娃？   
  
这位阿伯特的心上人点了点头，问道：有什么问题吗，士官生？   
  
叶普盖尼沉默了一会儿，挤出一句话：沙夏是一个很好的人。   
  
爱莲娜笑了起来：是的，沙夏是一个很好的人。不过你知道，像沙夏这样英俊的、热情的诗人，他们说自己爱你，其实他们爱的只是为爱情疯狂的自己而已。是的，他会为你写诗，为你去牺牲自己，跪在你的面前求你接受他。可是，亲爱的，一旦你和他在一起，那些令人烦躁的生活小事就能让恋爱的魔力消失殆尽。沙夏，还有你一直在盯着看的廖莎……   
  
叶普盖尼刚想反驳，爱莲娜撇了一下嘴示意他不用解释，继续说了下去：他们都是一些出生优越的单纯的孩子，他们只有热情、热情、热情。可是，亲爱的，一个人凭着热情可以为你移山倒海，可以改变国家和时代，但是一个人不可能凭借热情为你一辈子打扫花园。   
  
叶普盖尼看着这个少女，她不过十多岁的年纪，美丽正在稚嫩地绽放，但是眼睛和嘴角却带着一股慧黠和嘲讽的意味。   
  
音乐停止时，叶普盖尼看到阿伯特迅速地离开了大厅，他急忙跟了上去，阿列克谢和库里克也跟了上来。他们四个人匆忙地穿过走廊，来到了旁边的树林里。   
  
夏季的月亮高高悬挂在头顶，植物的清香在他们周围弥漫着。但是阿伯特却是这样的焦躁不安，他急切地询问着到底爱莲娜和叶普盖尼说了什么。听完叶普盖尼的回答之后，他颓然地靠在了一棵树上，叫道：我没有希望了！她不相信我爱她！这是个平庸的时代，朋友们，我无法证明我有多爱她！我恨不得有一场战争让我战死在她门前的台阶上，或者有一场比武，我能够为她出战把花环献给她。让我们回到遥远的时代，让我为了不改变对她的信仰而走上火刑架！让我们一起面临风雪，让我把最后一点火种留给她！   
  
说着，阿伯特抽出随身携带的匕首，喊道：怎样才能让她明白！库里克赶忙走上前去握住阿伯特的手腕，小声地安抚他。   
  
叶普盖尼一直面对着阿伯特，刻意把后背留给阿列克谢，在听了爱莲娜的话之后，他莫名对阿列克谢和阿列克谢的热情更加恐惧了一些。   
  
阿列克谢走了上来，从阿伯特手里抽出那把匕首：沙夏，让我来教教你。   
  
说着，他脱下外套，只穿着衬衣转过身去，拿着匕首对着叶普盖尼一步步逼近：乡巴佬，你准备藏到什么时候？   
  
叶普盖尼吓得退了好几步，靠在了一棵大树上，阿列克谢走了过来，把匕首塞到他手里。   
  
然后，阿列克谢抬起了叶普盖尼的手腕对准了自己的心脏：乡巴佬，我现在要亲吻你。我允许你反抗，允许你可以选择刺死我，沙夏和伊留什卡都是证人。他们会证明，一切都是由于我侮辱了你，你为了捍卫荣誉才杀掉我。你可以是清白的，让我背负着罪名死在这里，或者……   
  
阿列克谢没有再说下去，他俯身慢慢靠近叶普盖尼的嘴唇。月光透过树叶散落在阿列克谢的脸上，他的脸在一半明亮一半浑暗的光线里，像是一座雕像。叶普盖尼感觉到那把匕首的尖端已经刺破了阿列克谢的衬衣，扎进了他胸前的皮肤里，他感到有炙热而黏人的液体溅到了他手背上。阿列克谢此时用力地亲上了他的嘴唇，并且还在继续向前压迫着。   
  
叶普盖尼松开了手，那把匕首掉到了地面上，与此同时阿列克谢一只手按住他的头，另一只手疯狂地抚摸着他，热情地吻着他。叶普盖尼感到阿列克谢的血液浸透了两个人身上的衣物，沾到了他的皮肤上，滚烫得像一滴滴火焰。   
  
廖莎是个疯子，这是毫无意义的强迫行为！叶普盖尼从心底大叫了一声，用满是鲜血的手推开了阿列克谢，向树林外跑去。   
  
阿列克谢静静地说道：你看，沙夏，证明自己很容易。   
  
阿伯特张着嘴呆立在那边，而库里克则叹了一口气：廖莎，是热尼亚证明了自己。   
  
  
  
叶普盖尼在房间里脱下自己的外套和衬衣，他的双手和上半身沾满了阿列克谢的血液，他对着镜子用布拼命往下擦，浑身发抖。   
  
过了一会儿，他听到阿列克谢回来了，站到了他后面，看着镜子中的他。   
  
阿列克谢身上的伤口已经简单地处理了一下，但是脸上依旧沾着血迹，他径直走了过来，从后面轻轻地抱住了叶普盖尼，不太乐意地埋怨着：乡巴佬，你长得太快了一点。   
  
叶普盖尼连骂人的力气都没有了，他扭动了一下身子想挣扎出来。   
  
别动，乡巴佬。阿列克谢轻轻说道。我明天就要去莫斯科训练了，有三个月的时间你不用见到我了。   
  
说着阿列克谢把脸贴上了他的脸颊，轻轻地摩擦着，然后开始吻着他的下巴，慢慢地把他的身体转过来面对着自己，喃喃说道：你不用害怕，这不是什么需要害怕的事情，这一点都不可怕，这很好，真的，相信我，热尼亚。   
  
有那么一瞬间，在阿列克谢的亲吻和絮语中，叶普盖尼觉得自己都快屈服了，他几乎都想要回应阿列克谢的吻，阿列克谢的身体贴得那么靠近，那团温暖诱人的火焰正贴着他的皮肤在燃烧。叶普盖尼才十六岁，这是他第一次品尝到什么是意乱情迷，他几乎都要抬起手来去紧紧抱拥住这团火焰。   
  
但是最终叶普盖尼抬起手，用力地推开了阿列克谢。   
  
阿列克谢有点赌气地又靠了过来，叶普盖尼再次伸手推开他。这样反复了三四次之后，叶普盖尼终于忍不住吼了出来：你就没有别的事情可以做么！   
  
什么事？阿列克谢问道。   
  
比这重要的事情！叶普盖尼觉得自己几乎是在呐喊。有很多事情比这重要！   
  
阿列克谢望向他，安静地说道：比如好好完成课程、当上少尉、中尉甚至大校？比如娶一个门当户对的妻子，养几个出色的孩子？比如春天开一个舞会夏天去打几只野兔？比如秋天清点田庄上的收成冬天去到欧洲的疗养地？   
  
叶普盖尼看着他，略有点虚脱地回答：总归是有些重要的事情的。   
  
一瞬间，叶普盖尼觉得阿列克谢的眼神有一些悲哀，这个一直无忧无虑的傲慢的混蛋盯着他缓慢地说道：比如，改变我们的国家，改变这个时代。   
  
阿列克谢低下头，转身走了出去，叶普盖尼听到了他收拾行李的声音，听到他关上门的声音，慢慢地坐到了地上。   
  
他们曾经互相辱骂、殴打、撕咬过，也曾一起在深夜的城市奔跑，在春天的河岸醉酒；他们互相亲吻过、躲藏过，用剑与匕首刺伤过对方，但这一切都不再有意义。   
  
荒原边缘那些变幻莫测的火光渐渐地离他远去了，他又回到了千百年来大家一直沉默的、成群结队走着的老路上。


	10. 重逢

但您每次无力地俯下身   
并且说道：“我害怕回忆   
因为另一种世界令我神往，   
神往它的简单粗犷的魅力。”   
——古米廖夫《您不止一次地想起我吧》 

随着阿列克谢的离去，叶普盖尼的生活逐渐恢复了平静。 

阿伯特也跟着去了莫斯科，在诗人和疯子离开后，叶普盖尼的生活里再不会有人深更半夜从窗户里带着酒味跳进来，不会有人把白纸扔得满地都是，不会有人坐在窗台上对着月亮朗诵诗歌，不会有人因为一块墨渍或者面包和他大打出手，不会有人躺在床上花样百出地和他对骂，一切出乎意料的、离奇古怪的事情都没有了。 

在白天的时候，叶普盖尼会觉得这就是安静祥和的生活。但是一旦到了夜晚，在睡梦中叶普盖尼总是反复梦见阿列克谢浑身是血地亲吻他，醒来时，他伸出双手，月光照在手心里，微微带着红色，不吉利的梦和不健康的激情，让叶普盖尼在深夜里喘不过气来。 

有一些夜晚，在月亮、气候或者心情的作用下，他会把被子挪到阿列克谢的床上，然后微微放松警惕，让自己沉溺在几分钟关于阿列克谢的想象中，那个疯子金棕色的头发、灰绿色眼睛、炙热的体温、令人讨厌的笑容、手掌的纹路、亲吻时的力度，在这几分钟内都清晰得可怕。 

到了第二天早上，叶普盖尼都会有一种深深的羞耻感和罪恶感。这就像一个藏在心里的无言的秘密。 

现在只有库里克偶尔会来找叶普盖尼说说话，叶普盖尼在学校的表现越来越出色，在他十七岁生日的那天，他获得了一个来自米申上校的礼物，一个优秀学生的奖章。 

上校和他的关系现在更加亲近了，他们就像一对老派的父子，彼此过问不多，彬彬有礼，但是叶普盖尼能够感受到上校对他的关心与期望。他常常会想如果上校当初没有信守对自己父亲的承诺，来到北方的那个小村庄寻找友人的私生子，自己的人生会怎么样？会成为一个裁缝？一个猎人？或者一个终日饮酒的庄稼汉？一个在冰封的河流上凿冰的捕鱼人？ 

前往上校办公室接受奖章的时候，叶普盖尼觉得他现在所拥有的一切，士官生的资格、晋升的前途都如此不真实。 

从上校办公室出来了一个女人，叶普盖尼侧身让她过去，这位夫人不像寻常妇人一样穿着紧身的胸衣，她穿着男士猎装一样剪裁得体的蓝色上衣，领子浆得笔挺，带着一顶黑色礼帽。她微笑着向叶普盖尼致意，眼睛闪烁着一种活泼的灰绿色，让叶普盖尼觉得非常熟悉。 

上校一如既往地在办公桌前来回踱着步，热情地拥抱了叶普盖尼，祝贺了他杰出的表现。 

“你的父亲会为你骄傲的。”上校说这句话的时候，眼睛闪着泪花。从进入士官学校到现在，这是叶普盖尼接收过最真挚的祝贺了。 

“热尼亚，你的成绩不错，但是在纪律方面的记录就不那么出色了。”上校拍着叶普盖尼的肩膀真挚的说道。“我原以为廖莎和你有相似的地方，会相处得好一点。” 

听到阿列克谢的名字从上校嘴里说出来，叶普盖尼还是微微紧张了一下。同时他觉得滑稽，那个疯子什么地方和自己相似了。 

上校看出他的这个疑问：热尼亚，廖莎和你一样，都是只由母亲抚养长大的。 

说着，上校挥了挥手，仿佛是赶开了一些不好的念头：不过，这都不重要了，廖莎的母亲刚刚来找我谈了，她打算把自己的儿子送去巴黎念书，现在陛下对这些贵族真是太散漫了。 

叶普盖尼站在那里，上校办公室里的桌椅传来陈年木头的味道，一些激烈的往事和刚听到的未来，在他脑海里碰撞着。他一时间不知道先去琢磨那一个才好。 

廖莎也只有母亲，廖莎要走了，他骂过廖莎的母亲，他再也见不到廖莎了。 

叶普盖尼看着上校的嘴一张一合，应该是在继续嘱咐他关于学业和前程的事情，但是他一个字都没有听见。他反复念着这四句话，陷入了一种莫名的虚空中。 

眼前只有刚刚擦肩而过的那位夫人，那双活泼热情的灰绿色眼睛。他终于记起来为什么觉得那种颜色如此熟悉。 

叶普盖尼离开上校房间的时候，依旧是神情恍惚的。 

上校叫住他，大声呼唤他的名字：热尼亚。 

叶普盖尼茫然地点了点头。上校带着郑重的神情说道：热尼亚，你要记住。你和廖莎不一样，你行走在悬崖之侧，而廖莎有无数的道路可以选。 

是的，他有无数的道路可以选，而他终于选了一条让我看不见他的路。叶普盖尼想到这里，不知道自己是不是该松一口气。 

接下来，或许日子会好过很多。他也许还会梦见廖莎，一年，或者两年，最多三年，他就能彻底忘掉他；他也许还是会睡到廖莎的床上，在羞耻与罪恶中想到他，但是这一切也一定会平复；也许库里克或者别的什么人提到廖莎，他依然会内心紧张，但是一次接一次下来，他总会适应和平静。廖莎会在巴黎，朗诵诗歌参加舞会，有喝不尽的美酒和追逐不尽的美人，而他会在圣彼得堡，毕业、晋升、照顾母亲、平稳地度过一生。 

过了几日，库里克来找到了叶普盖尼说需要帮阿列克谢整理一下留在宿舍里的东西。叶普盖尼坐在床上，看着库里克把阿列克谢留在这个房间里最后的痕迹全部清扫掉。 

库里克从衣柜里取出几件衣服叠了起来，然后从阿列克谢床头的柜子里取出了一叠信件，叶普盖尼帮着他整理这些信件，这些信件的地址都是寄往南方，里面夹着一些阿列克谢随手画的速写，学校里的树林、喝醉酒的阿伯特、正在沉思的库里克、圆形的教堂，还有一些叶普盖尼不认得的女人。 

叶普盖尼撇了撇嘴，正想把这些东西都扎起来，他看到里面有一张小画露了出来，上面是阿列克谢的自画像，露着骄傲得意的笑容。出于一种奇怪的心理，叶普盖尼把这幅小画偷偷地放到了自己的口袋里。 

过了几天，库里克过来邀请叶普盖尼和他一起去城郊的一个庄园，说阿伯特也回来了，大家准备一起去那边过周末。库里克看到叶普盖尼露出犹豫的神情，便温柔地说道：廖莎最多回来取一点东西，你不一定能见到他。 

叶普盖尼张了张嘴，想辩解什么，最终没有说话。库里克这个回答让他放松下去，但是却也并不高兴。 

士官生们去度假的庄园，是一个被密林包围的大宅子，第一场冬雪已经下了，把森林山丘和大地都覆盖成一片银灰色。他们在房间里喝着茶炊，高谈阔论，有人在羡慕阿列克谢的好运气，叫嚷着巴黎满街都是美人。在燃烧着木材的房间里，叶普盖尼觉得有点头晕，他看着窗外灰蓝色的天空、辽阔的雪原和茂盛的树木，骑着马去附近林子里透气去了。 

叶普盖尼骑着马慢慢走着，不时有一些积雪从枝头落下来，落到他的金发和肩膀上，灰暗色的光线从针叶林的顶端丝丝点点地漏下，叶普盖尼觉得自己好像走在黑白色的画片中。天空越来越阴暗，风渐渐大了起来，有大片雪花砸落在叶普盖尼脸上，他努力勒紧了缰绳，往回去的大路上走，风雪渐渐地迷乱了他的眼睛。过了一会儿，他看到前面隐隐约约有一个影子，好像也有一个人骑着马在风雪中跋涉而来。 

叶普盖尼叫了一声，那个人跑到了他的面前，风吹开来人的斗篷，隔着漫天的风雪，叶普盖尼还是认出来那是谁。下意识地，他掉转马头，开始逃跑。他听到那个人的诅咒和谩骂声随着风声传过来，紧紧地跟在后面。 

天色完全暗了下来，在密不透风的树林里，叶普盖尼渐渐看不清方向，他只是在黑暗和寒冷中策马奔跑着，跟在他背后的东西比这片雪地和暗林更让他觉得不安定。 

过了一会儿，在他背后的马蹄声消失了。叶普盖尼停在风雪中，四周都是看不尽的黑暗，他有点手足无措。这时，他的前方亮起了一点光亮，隐隐约约地向他走了过来。叶普盖尼看着那一点光明，慢慢地走到面前，在斗篷的阴影下，那一双灰绿色的眼睛闪闪发亮，用恼怒而无奈的口气说道：乡巴佬，你想跑到哪里去？ 

叶普盖尼颓然地叹了一口气，三个月之后，阿列克谢·康斯坦丁诺维奇·亚古丁活生生地站到了他对面，好像是这片风雪与黑暗中唯一的光明。依旧这么神采奕奕，这么令人讨厌。 

阿列克谢提着一盏煤油灯，示意叶普盖尼跟着他走。他两并肩骑行在冬夜的森林里，默默无言地走着，来到了林中的一间小木屋。 

阿列克谢把煤油灯挂了起来，从门口的地板下面取出了一枚钥匙打开了门，对着面带诧异的叶普盖尼说道：看什么，乡巴佬，伊留什卡没有告诉你么，这是我外祖父家的庄园。 

他两进了门，把风雪都锁在了身后。


	11. 雪夜

我把你造得像我的孤独一样大   
整个世界好让我们躲藏   
日日夜夜好让我们互相了解   
为了在你的眼睛里不再看到别的   
只看到我对你的想象   
只看到你的形象中的世界   
还有你眼帘控制的日日夜夜   
——艾吕雅《除了爱你我没有别的愿望》 

阿列克谢把两匹马都赶到了后面小马厩里，叶普盖尼清理一下那个小壁炉，艰难地生起了火，开始煮茶炊。窗外是暗沉沉没有边际的黑夜。 

阿列克谢走了进来，解下厚重的斗篷铺在壁炉边，坐了下来。他脱下黑色的皮手套，伸手拉了一下叶普盖尼，示意他也坐下来。叶普盖尼迟疑地想挣脱，阿列克谢用力捏住了他的手腕，两个人暗暗地较劲了一会儿，阿列克谢抬起头，灰绿色的眼睛在金棕色的发丝下显得有点难过，他有点委屈地叫道：乡巴佬，我明天要去巴黎了，你不会再见到我了。 

叶普盖尼被这个幼稚的理由给击败了。他松懈下来，坐到了阿列克谢身边。他们两个人脱了外套披在身上，只穿着一件内里的衬衣，静静地对着炉火，默默无言地坐着，听见窗外隐隐传来的风声。 

“乡巴佬，我长得很差吗？“阿列克谢用一块烧焦的木头拨了一下炉火。 

叶普盖尼摇了摇头。 

阿列克谢满意地笑了起来，又问道“乡巴佬，我脾气很差吗？“，说完阿列克谢自己先嘟囔了一句：好像是挺差的。 

叶普盖尼忍不住也笑了起来。 

阿列克谢皱着眉头看着他，继续问道：乡巴佬，那我亲吻很差么？ 

叶普盖尼的笑容停滞住了，他坐在那边，手里握着茶杯，觉得整个手心的滚烫感瞬间蔓延到了头顶，他呆在了这种又滑稽又情动的氛围里，不知所措。 

阿列克谢生起气来：乡巴佬，你不说话是什么意思。 

说着阿列克谢伸出手去把叶普盖尼的脸掰了过来，用力地亲了上去，带着怒气地说道：很差么。阿列克谢换了一个角度又亲了一下，继续质问道：很差么。 

他就这么生气地说着“很差么”然后不断地亲吻叶普盖尼，从额头到鼻尖再到嘴唇，最后停留在嘴唇上轻轻厮磨着，有点委屈地念道：不差吧？ 

又来了。叶普盖尼从内心叫道。打、骂甚至互相刺伤，他都不怕，他就怕这样的廖莎。像是理所当然要你去迁就的男主角，令人讨厌的理直气壮。 

阿列克谢把头埋到叶普盖尼的脖颈里，细密地吻着，喃喃念道：你不会再见到我了。 

这句话仿佛是一句咒语。 

叶普盖尼看了一下四周，门是锁紧的，窗是关严的，外面是隔绝一切的风雪、密林与黑暗，所有的喧嚣都消失了，他的世界里只剩下一个小木屋、一团火和廖莎。 

阿列克谢已经解开了他衬衣领口的扣子，开始轻轻噬咬着他的脖子和胸前的皮肤。 

叶普盖尼的脖颈上带着一个十字架项链，是小时候受洗时就带上的。当阿列克谢的嘴唇碰到这条链子时，叶普盖尼的身体僵硬了起来。阿列克谢抬头看了他一眼，带着一种较劲的神情俯下身去，用嘴含住了那个十字架，然后继续轻轻吻着叶普盖尼的皮肤。湿润温暖的亲吻混杂着金属的冰冷感在皮肤上打起架来，互不相让。 

这真是疯了，剧烈的刺激让叶普盖尼把手滑进阿列克谢的头发里，用力拽住，迫使阿列克谢稍微扬起一点头。十九岁的阿列克谢微微喘着气，灰绿色眼睛里都是炙热的情欲，嘴唇里还咬着那个十字架，因为被叶普盖尼拽疼了，阿列克谢脸上又露出了委屈的神情。 

两年前叶普盖尼还只是一个在乡下捡垃圾的孩子，他从来没有想过自己会面对如此奇特的东西，一个十九岁的、金棕色头发的、幼稚的男性情人以及他热烈的求爱。 

这真是叶普盖尼在十七岁上能遇到的最荒诞的事情，就像是一个疯狂的梦境。 

接下来会怎样？没有接下来了。他再也不会见到这个荒诞的梦境。 

这个人像流星一样砸到他的生活里，而明天这个人连同一切肮脏的、可耻的、亵渎的东西，都将消失不见。 

叶普盖尼松开了手，有些沮丧而痛苦地揉着阿列克谢的头发，他放弃了。 

阿列克谢吐出那一枚十字架，脸上委屈的表情渐渐散去了，更加深沉的欲望浮现上来，他望着身下被炉火映射着半明半暗的情人。叶普盖尼的身体在火光里微微颤抖着，阿列克谢抓住叶普盖尼的手，轻轻地揉开，攥在手里，不断吻着他的手心，絮絮地反复地说“别怕”。接着，阿列克谢从壁炉旁边的柜子里找出一瓶酒，灌了一口在嘴里，俯下身去。这是一个地道的俄罗斯风格的亲吻。浓郁的酒精在两个人的喉管里流窜着，蔓延到每一寸血管里。感觉就像咽下了一团火种，叶普盖尼觉得自己真的快要从内里燃烧起来了。 

带着沉重的酒气，阿列克谢趴在他的身上，贴在耳边带有一点得意地说道：乡巴佬，我一点都不差吧。叶普盖尼轻飘飘地笑着骂出声来：混蛋。他完全放松下来。 

阿列克谢脱下了两个人的衬衣，他的身体结实而强壮，在紧绷的皮肤下看得见长长的肌腱在滑动，紧紧拥抱着叶普盖尼。他们的皮肤贴到了一起，醉意让他们变得更加敏感、放大了铺天盖地的愉悦感。 

叶普盖尼在密集的亲吻和抚摸中，模模糊糊地想道廖莎是个骗子，这太可怕了，这是世界上最可怕的事情。就像是一个醉汉在雪地里喝伏特加，放纵得快活着，不知哪一刻就会倒下死在这种快活里。 

阿列克谢把他两身上所有的衣物都褪了下来，在阿列克谢的脖子上同样也有一个金色的十字架，映衬着他金棕色的头发。当他们拥抱时，叶普盖尼听到了金属撞击的声音，合着身体的节奏一声连着一声。叶普盖尼忍不住伸出手去抓住了自己胸前的那枚十字架，尖锐的金属刺到他手心，把他从此刻溺毙一样的感受中拯救出来。但是阿列克谢却不允许他这么做，阿列克谢有些生气地掰开他的手，紧紧握住放在身边一侧。 

他们在阿列克谢厚实的斗篷上翻滚着，手臂和小腿不时撞到壁炉和椅子上，叶普盖尼觉得自己好像沉入了炽热的酒精里，阿列克谢有些不耐地得咬着他脖颈和手腕处的脉搏。叶普盖尼的这位金棕色头发的情人，露出了十九岁的牙齿与野蛮，急切地寻找着自己的满足。 

有一刻，叶普盖尼被弄疼了，他有点难受地骂出声来，语无伦次地诅咒着，下一刻，阿列克谢把他撞到了壁炉上，他又因为难以遏制的快感而再次骂出声来，阿列克谢咬着他的脖子，同样语无伦次地骂了回去，这是一种属于十七岁热尼亚和十九岁廖莎的独特情话。他们大汗淋漓地咒骂着对方，这是一种命令对方奉献快乐的方式。 

等到这种值得诅咒的快乐退去后，壁炉中的火焰也渐渐熄灭了，叶普盖尼踢了阿列克谢一脚，示意他去加一点木材，阿列克谢还在他的嘴唇上停留着，不情愿地站了起来，拨动了那堆炭火。叶普盖尼想从地上捡起自己的衣服，却被阿列克谢一把抓住了，再一次委屈地叫道：你再也见不到我了。叶普盖尼无奈地看着他，最终还是屈服了，嘟囔着说道“反正是最后一次了。”他们又依靠到了一起。 

阿列克谢抖开叶普盖尼的衣服披到两个人的身上，从这件衣服里掉出来一张小画。阿列克谢捡起来，然后绽放了一个和这张画上一样骄傲的笑容。刚才和阿列克谢谩骂着亲热也好，或者现在阿列克谢赤裸着依靠在一起也好，都没有让叶普盖尼如此羞耻过。他别过头，满脸通红，一言不发。 

阿列克谢掰过他的脸，调侃地唤道：乡巴佬，乡巴佬。叶普盖尼低着头不肯说话。阿列克谢的声音变得温柔起来：热尼亚。叶普盖尼“嗯”了一声，阿列克谢从壁炉顶上找到一支笔，推了推把头埋得更深了的叶普盖尼，轻声说道：热尼亚，我送你一个礼物吧。 

叶普盖尼把眼睛微微抬了一点，看到阿列克谢在那张小画的背后写了一些东西。接着，阿列克谢搂过他的肩膀，一边吻着他的金色头发，一边念道： 

最后一次了，我柔情的朋友   
我来到你的居室中。   
在这最后一刻，让我们享受   
安静的、欢乐的爱情。   
以后，独自恹恹期望也枉然，   
请别在暗夜里等我；   
啊，在破晓的曙光透露以前，   
也不要再点燃烛火。 

叶普盖尼依旧把头埋在胳膊里，闷闷地说道：我听不懂。阿列克谢“哼”了一声：意思就是以后不要和别的男人偷情。叶普盖尼愣了一下，随即反驳道：你管不着。阿列克谢凶狠地凑了过来：你说什么，乡巴佬。叶普盖尼往旁边挪了挪，喃喃说道：一个你就已经够麻烦的了。阿列克谢笑了起来，拉起他的手，把那幅画放到他的手里：诗是我一个朋友写的，以后别偷我的画了，我送你好了。叶普盖尼嘟囔道：我就知道你写不出来。阿列克谢愣了一下，倒没有生气，反而是以一种服气的口吻说道：这样好的诗歌我的确是写不出来的。说着他笑着扑到了叶普盖尼身上：不过，我也有其他擅长的事情。 

他们又在调情一样的谩骂中开始了新的纠缠。在再次冲上山巅的那一刻，阿列克谢附在他 

耳边喘着气说道：你这个不要脸的小偷。叶普盖尼觉得这是他最羞耻的时刻，他忍不住在阿列克谢的脖子上咬了下去，想到再也看不到这个讨厌的疯子，叶普盖尼加深了撕咬的力度，仿佛要从阿列克谢的身上咬下一块留在自己身边一样的用力。 

在无尽的快乐背后，无尽的痛苦慢慢地浮现了上来。 

叶普盖尼任由阿列克谢得到自己想要的一切，就像小说或诗歌里的男主理所当然要得偿所愿一样。在迷迷糊糊中，他感觉阿列克谢又哭了，这个没用的混蛋明明已经得到一切了，叶普盖尼这么想着，晕了过去。


	12. 偷情

他每次都发誓要开始一种更好的生活。   
但是当夜晚带着它自己的意图、   
它自己的妥协和前景降临—--  
当夜晚带着自己的力量降临   
诱惑一个有需要有欲望的肉体，   
他便失魂落魄地回到致命的纵情里去。   
——卡瓦菲斯《他发誓》 

叶普盖尼记不清自己是怎么回到庄园的。好像是阿列克谢帮他穿上衣服，抱着他骑着马穿过密林与雪原，他记得这一天的阳光映射到白雪上尤其刺眼，他记得阿列克谢英俊的脸上呵出的白色水气，甚至他记得阿伯特站在庄园门口目瞪口呆的脸，但是他记不得阿伯特在和阿列克谢说什么，他们似乎在商量一些重要的事情，阿列克谢和阿伯特的脸看上去是那么郑重和坚定，阿列克谢低头看了他，眼神里带着复杂而痛苦的情绪。阿列克谢抱着他穿过大厅，里面还聚集着许多士官生，他们像雕像一样坐在那里、立在那里，有一种庞大的肃穆的氛围，在大厅的墙上挂着一幅巨大的油画，里面是苍茫的西伯利亚雪原。 

那天具体的细节，叶普盖尼都已经记不住了，他发烧到头晕脑胀神志不清。等他再次清醒过来时，已经回到了士官学校的床上。 

他挣扎着从床上坐起来，看着空空的宿舍，口干舌燥，浑身发冷，那个混蛋应该已经在去巴黎的路上了，叶普盖尼想，再也不会来打扰我休息或者踢我的床了。心底的难受盖过了身体的难受。我现在是一个人，我是不是可以哭了？叶普盖尼这么想着。 

宿舍门被撞开了，有一个人抱着一大包面包走了进来，毫不在意地在地板上抖下了一身的雪，埋怨道：乡巴佬，你再不醒我就要拿水泼你了。 

叶普盖尼目瞪口呆地看着这个人，他甚至有点生气起来：你不是应该去巴黎么？ 

阿列克谢抖了抖金棕色头发上的雪花，漫不经心地说道：你忘了，那天晚上我和你不是有一些事情么？ 

叶普盖尼脸红了起来，阿列克谢继续满不在乎地说道：第二天早上，我们不也有一些事情么。 

叶普盖尼忍不住叫了起来：那和你去巴黎有什么关系！ 

阿列克谢诧异地看着他：那我就错过了去巴黎的驿车啊！我就不去了啊，你还发着烧…… 

阿列克谢再也说不下去了，叶普盖尼从床上跳了起来，手脚并用地扑打到他身上，一边打一边骂：你这个骗子！给我滚到巴黎去！ 

阿列克谢一边躲一边骂道：乡巴佬，你烧坏脑子了么。叶普盖尼觉得自己快被气疯了，这个该死的骗子，可怜地说着什么再也见不到了，无耻地骗了他，然后又这么大模大样地赖在自己生活里。他气急败坏地打着阿列克谢，反复怒骂着“骗子！骗子！骗子！”阿列克谢抓住他的手，把他拽回到床上，怒吼道：乡巴佬，你再打我就要不客气了。叶普盖尼看着他无知而无耻的脸，觉得自己真的要哭了，吼了回去：你倒是动手啊！ 阿列克谢举起拳头，威胁性地挥了挥，最终伸手去摸了摸他的额头，看着他的眼睛，惊讶地问道：你是要哭了么，乡巴佬？ 

叶普盖尼一把推开他，把自己整个人缩到了被子里，接下来该怎么办，他彻底慌神了。 

接下来的这几天，叶普盖尼都怀着对阿列克谢深沉的恨意，他拒绝阿列克谢的照顾，一直在骂他是骗子和小人。阿伯特惊讶地问道：热尼亚，为什么廖莎在雪地里救了你，你反而这么恨他。 

叶普盖尼以一种要撕碎人的眼神看向阿列克谢，阿列克谢做了一个无辜的表情，意思是“你觉得我能编出什么理由，难道要告诉他我们干了什么？”叶普盖尼虚弱地躺回枕头上，恨恨地想只要身体好一点，一定要杀掉这个混蛋。 

可惜叶普盖尼不再有机会，他暴露了太多的弱点给这个混蛋。那个混蛋现在趁着他生病虚弱，每晚就赖到他床上，抱着他聊东聊西，调侃他那一晚的热情，讽刺他偷拿自己的画像，然后不顾他的谩骂与挣扎，无耻地亲吻和抚摸他。 

你是喜欢我的，乡巴佬。阿列克谢总是一边吻他一边这么得意地说道。他这种志得意满的嘴脸让叶普盖尼觉得尤其刺眼。可是不管叶普盖尼如何反驳，如何谩骂，如何踢打撕咬，如何指日发誓说自己多么讨厌阿列克谢、多么希望他即刻就被涅瓦河水吞没、多么渴望亲手结果了他，都已经无济于事。他曾经那么热烈的回应过这个人，彻底地顺从过他的要求，像一个小孩一样偷藏起他的画像，这一切都暴露在了这个人面前。叶普盖尼痛恨这种暴露，痛恨这个看到他胆怯与卑微一面的人。他希望自己是强大而不可抵挡的，而不是这样被一个人压制着，连反抗都是软弱的。 

年轻的阿列克谢对此一无所知，他依旧恬不知耻地每日向叶普盖尼索取着。有时候，叶普盖尼被引诱了，放弃了抵抗，他们在壁炉边，在彼此的床上，在学校的树林里都纠缠过，甚至在为上校站岗的时候，到了半夜，阿列克谢会突然把他推到墙壁上，穿着厚实的衣服，只解开制服的皮带，笨拙而急切地得到满足。贴着自己的是热烈而鲁莽的情人，身后的房子里是沉睡着的严厉长官，叶普盖尼看着冬夜清澈的星空，紧紧地咬住了阿列克谢的脖子，把愉悦和痛苦都堵在了喉管里。 

最可怕的一次是在学校的剧院里，他们本来是在打扫二楼的包厢，阿列克谢突然拉下了帷幕关上包厢门把他抱在怀里，楼下陆陆续续有学生进来排练，叶普盖尼听到包厢外有人走动的声音，还有人企图开门的声音，他吓得胆战心惊，捶打着阿列克谢让他快一点。但是那个混蛋却无动于衷，只顾获得自己的快乐。在《塞维利亚理发师》的音乐中，叶普盖尼紧紧地捂住了自己的嘴，用力击打着阿列克谢的后背。 

而在更多时候，叶普盖尼是悔恨而恼怒的，尤其在每一次让阿列克谢得偿所愿后，他总是感到羞耻和痛不欲生。他有时候看着获得满足后沉沉睡去的阿列克谢，想着要是手里有一把匕首他会不会割开这个人的咽喉，但是他又如何向别人解释杀掉阿列克谢的原因。这个时候叶普盖尼总是会想起，他曾经有绝好的机会让这个人从身边消失而不用付出任何代价，但是他错过了。 

“我就该握紧那把匕首，捅进他的心脏里，把一切都停在那个晚上。”叶普盖尼想。但是再想到如果阿列克谢是为了亲吻他而死去，叶普盖尼就觉得更加疯狂了。 

这种痛苦要把叶普盖尼逼疯了，但是阿列克谢依旧毫不在意，他沉浸在热恋和自己金发情人年轻的身体里。他不去想第二天的事情，好像自己真的就没有明天一样。 

他们陷入了一种奇特的氛围里。一边激烈的争吵着一边激烈的亲热着，白天像是要让对方死掉，晚上就像真的会死掉一样亲吻在一起。当阿列克谢的要求让叶普盖尼感到烦躁时，他就会大力踢打自己的情人，把他赶到宿舍的楼道上，让他滚出去永远不要再回来，而阿列克谢会揪着他的衣领把他压到楼道的墙壁上，带着凶狠的表情靠在他耳边用只有他能听见的声音说：再说一遍我就在这里亲吻你了。在比赛无耻上，胆怯的一方总是会输的，最终叶普盖尼都会恨恨地把阿列克谢拉回到宿舍里关上门，然后整个楼道都会听见更加激烈的打斗声。 

士官生们对这种场景已经习以为常，士官生阿列克谢·康斯坦丁诺维奇·亚古丁和叶甫盖尼·维克托罗维奇·普鲁申科互相仇恨也不是什么新鲜的事。只是他们为什么不更换宿舍，却一直是一个谜题。 

叶普盖尼有时候会痛恨他和阿列克谢共同的这个房间，他们彼此在里面有太多的丑态，最狠毒的话，最卑劣的想法，最可耻的行为，最疯狂的欲念，最幼稚的罪行都被锁在这个房间里，锁在他们彼此之间。在与众人相处的时候，叶普盖尼是一个认真、单纯而内秀的人，阿列克谢则是显得那么开朗、活泼和健康。唯有他们彼此知道，在一个只属于他们的空间里，封锁着的不为人知的那一部分，是多么的病态而可怕。他们把最差但是最坦诚的一面都留给了对方，然后奇特地激发出了一种迷人的力量，到最后，他们都不知道这是一种爱情还是仇恨。 

偏激而胆怯的热尼亚，幼稚而脆弱的廖莎，被紧紧地锁在了一起。就像两个阴暗的影子叠到了一起，互相撕咬着同时宽容着对方的存在。 

这是不对的。叶普盖尼想，我们不是野蛮人，我们应该扔掉这些可怕的东西，走到正大光明的道路上去。但是每一次和阿列克谢相遇，他又会暴躁地变回刚走出森林的野蛮人，让这些生命里原始的东西把自己吞没了。


	13. 涅瓦河

这清澈明亮的水面   
将永远摒弃专横的阴影   
两人在一起将永不分离   
但并不相信运气和福分   
——古米廖夫《他们来到了河边》 

叶普盖尼站在一个不知名的北方村庄外，面前是茫茫白雪和昏黄的太阳，这个国家就像是一个叫不醒的冰雪巨人。 在旅店的台阶上，有几个学生摸样的男青年正在一边喝酒一边弹三角琴，爱莲娜走了出来，那几个男学生看到了她，热烈地唱起一首歌谣来： 

我爱这片土地，因为你在它上面生活 

我爱这里的空气，因为它抚摸你的面庞 

我爱故土每一片草叶，因为你的目光在它上面停留 

我爱你在湿润沙土上的足迹 

我爱因你而宁静的夜 

我爱时代的尊严，因为这岁月里有你 

我爱未来的光明，因为明天的太阳也会照耀你 

你说你不会爱一个渺小的人 

所以我深信不疑，你此时会爱我 

当我迎接死亡时，我会听见你的呼吸 

爱莲娜微笑着打着拍子静静听着，问叶普盖尼：热尼亚，你喜欢吗。 

叶普盖尼沉默地裹紧了大衣把头扭向茫茫雪原：这是沙夏写给你的，你喜欢就好。 

爱莲娜夸张地做了一个表情：哦，少尉，看来你并没有失忆得很严重。说着，这位圣彼得堡的交际明星走到了那群学生面前，跟他们说了一些什么。过了一会儿，她拿了一瓶酒过来，那些孩子开始弹一首新的曲子，爱莲娜一边喝酒一边和弹琴的孩子对唱起来： 

门口有人把守着你说怎么办？ 

我们被人禁闭着你说怎么办？ 

风雪阻断了通信你说怎么办？ 

命运被谁控制着你说怎么办？ 

人民正在挨饿你说怎么办？ 

我们手里没武器你说怎么办？ 

黑夜已经来到了你说怎么办？ 

我们因此相爱了你说怎么办？ 

这是一首慷慨激昂的歌曲，爱莲娜和那个青年的歌声在空旷的雪原上飞翔着，像是不肯迁往南方的最后一群固执的鸟。 

那些男学生热烈地鼓起掌来，爱莲娜向他们举起了酒瓶：为了俄罗斯！为了相亲相爱的人民！那些男学生一个个也都高喊起来，还有人大声喊出了“为了西伯利亚！为了索洛维茨！” 

在这片热烈的叫声中，叶普盖尼握住了自己的右手手腕，他在那里纹了一个小小的十字架，他紧紧地按住那里，让全身的颤抖一点点被镇压下去。 

“这首歌真是太像廖莎了不是吗？“爱莲娜对叶普盖尼说道。叶普盖尼握紧手腕大步向马车走去，冷静地回答道：他都离开这么多年了，我以为你们早就像我一样忘记他了。 

爱莲娜看着他在雪地里的背影，默默微笑着再喝了一口酒。弹琴的男学生大胆地问道：夫人，他是你的丈夫还是你的哥哥？ 

爱莲娜把酒瓶扔回给这些年轻人，温柔地回答道：不，他只是和我一样，被热情伤害和遗弃了的人。 

经过一个多月惊心动魄和值得诅咒的秘密生活之后，叶普盖尼依旧没有找到摆脱阿列克谢的方法。他们无法像一对正常恋人一样去适应对方，也无法像一对正常仇人一样去疏远对方。他们用凶狠的语言和幼稚的情绪去伤害对方，同时又深深依恋于这种脱离了文明与伪装的宣泄。 

而这段时间，叶普盖尼也察觉到阿列克谢和阿伯特的不寻常，他们收到和寄出的信件越来越多，他们常常会在黄昏时分溜出学校，有时候他们会消失两三天，甚至一个星期。通常，在某一个晚上，阿列克谢会从窗户跳进来，然后敏捷地脱下衣服带着冬夜的寒冷抱住他，把他惊醒，一直到两个人的体温渐渐趋于一致。有一次，叶普盖尼半夜起床去关上窗户，一转身阿列克谢就站在他身后，拽着他的手把他拉回到床上抱入怀里，在整个过程里，阿列克谢没有睁开眼也没有醒来，他几乎是凭着本能地做着这件幼稚的事情 

叶普盖尼害怕阿列克谢的这种举动甚于阿列克谢那些不知道什么时候会降临的亲吻和热烈要求。 

这些日子，阿伯特一直处于一种激昂的状态里，好像在抓紧一切可以挥霍的时间。一遇到假期他就抓上库里克和阿列克谢出去游玩，叶普盖尼有时候也会被他们拖去。无论是郊外的马场还是那些上不得台面的小酒馆，都有他们的身影。阿伯特喝完酒之后就会处于一种亢奋的状态，他歌唱、跳舞、和人争执，他们在狭窄的巷子里被人追打过，也在结冰的涅瓦河乘着雪橇参加聚会，人们在冰上凿开洞穴，喝着酒跳入其中，比赛谁坚持的时间更久。在拥挤的人群里，在一眼望不尽的狂欢里，库里克一直紧紧地跟着阿伯特抓紧他不让他掉进冰窟窿里，而喝多了的阿列克谢紧紧地抱着叶普盖尼，用斗篷盖住两个人，站在结冰的涅瓦河上亲吻着，在汹涌的人潮中，站立在光天化日之下，他们自己隔绝出了一个狭小而黑暗的空间。这秘密而惊险的亲热，让叶普盖尼几乎站立不稳，他只好紧紧地抓住阿列克谢，他感到除了阿列克谢的亲吻之外，还有另外一些温暖湿润的东西也沾到了脸上。等到过往的行人不小心挤掉了他们的斗篷，在正午的阳光下，叶普盖尼惊恐地推开自己的情人，汹涌的人群从中间把他们隔开。与之同时，他发现阿列克谢又哭了。 

一个喝醉的大胡子男人从他们身边经过，递给阿列克谢一瓶酒，大声叫道：年轻人，哭吧，哭着走向爱情，笑着走向刑场。阿列克谢隔着人群看着叶普盖尼，流着眼泪仰头喝掉了那瓶酒。 

音乐演奏起来了，男人女人在冰面上开始跳起舞了，从他们两个中间穿梭而过，不断撞到他们。有女孩走过来想拉阿列克谢去跳舞，阿列克谢没有理会，他径直向叶普盖尼走了过去。阿列克谢的眼神里有一种东西让叶普盖尼觉得很害怕，他想到了阿伯特的意中人，那位少女在舞会时对他说： 

他们只有热情。 

他们爱的只是所谓为爱情疯狂的自己而已。 

叶普盖尼转身跑掉了。他从狂欢的人群中、从泼洒的伏特加中、从暴露在光天化日下的恐惧中，远远地逃离了。 

叶普盖尼骑着马一路逃回了学校，气喘吁吁，他冲向了米申上校的办公室，他想结束这一切。他满身酒气地跌了进去，然后镇定地整理了下制服，立正说道：长官，我申请调换宿舍。 

上校并不觉得惊讶，他从桌子后面走出来盯着叶普盖尼的脸看了一会儿：热尼亚，不管廖莎做了什么你都可以告诉我。 

上校的眼睛显得严厉而和蔼，叶普盖尼觉得自己的体温又在升高了，阿列克谢做过的事情在眼前一件件地闪过去，差点窒息了他的亲吻、飞溅着滚烫血液的亲吻、在风雪中咬着十字架的亲吻、在上校的门前情欲翻腾的亲吻……那一张令人讨厌的英俊脸庞一直定格在眼前。 

叶普盖尼伸出手去按在脖子上十字架项链的位置，每一次亲热时，阿列克谢都会挑衅式地去咬住这个圣物，然后握住叶普盖尼的手不让他去触碰。但是现在叶普盖尼需要某种力量让他把下面的话说完：廖莎，他…… 

接着上校的房门被撞开了，有一个士官生冲了进来，惊慌地大声叫道：长官，有三个学生在涅瓦河那边，说要结束自己的生命。 

叶普盖尼开始冲向门外。上校一把用力地抓住了他的手，严厉地叫道：热尼亚！ 

叶普盖尼感到手腕如同被上了枷锁一般沉重疼痛，他颤抖了一下，用力地挣脱了。上校的力气是如此之大，让叶普盖尼有种手骨要折断的错觉。但他被一种可怕的情感给驱赶着，一步不停地冲出去，骑着马向河边赶去。 

已经临近黄昏，寒冷悄悄地走回到涅瓦河上，人群却没有散去，在河面上围成一圈大声为什么人在助威。叶普盖尼在冰上奔跑，跌倒了再爬起来，他挤过人群冲到了河面上的冰窟窿旁边，白色的士官生制服外套在冰面上散落了一地。叶普盖尼大力捶打着冰面，大声叫着“廖莎”。 

过了几秒，有人从水面下猛得浮了上来，用手掰住了叶普盖尼的肩膀，大声叫着“我赢了”冰霜冻住了他金棕色的头发，他脸色苍白，嘴唇乌青，但是神采奕奕。冰面上又冒出来两个年轻人，浑身滴水的库里克正努力地把阿伯特往岸上拉，阿伯特秀美的脸上挂着冰渣，像是一尊被冻住的雕像。 

阿列克谢兴高采烈地跳出水面，扯下身上的湿衣服，把地面上的制服全部向库里克抛过去，大声叫道：热尼亚来了，我不用结束生命了，你去陪沙夏吧。 

库里克颤抖着抱着阿伯特倒在冰面上，接住阿列克谢扔过来的衣服，冻得一句话都说不出来。 

叶普盖尼看着这个在他面前冻得一边发抖一边活蹦乱跳的人，怒气一层层升了上来。他放弃了摆脱这个混蛋的机会，为了这个混蛋违抗了上校，他的手腕还在骨折一般的折磨中，刚才敲打冰面的手指由于寒冷和疼痛已经没有知觉，而他怎么就可以忘记，这个混蛋是一个疯子。 

阿列克谢没有管那么多，他快活地扯下自己已经湿透了的上衣和裤子，扑到叶普盖尼身上开始扒他的外套和长裤，一边高声叫着“好冷”。这种理所当然还带着一点撒娇的语气，让叶普盖尼的怒火达到了顶点，他开始努力挣扎起来，手脚并用，要把阿列克谢从他身上甩下去，但是寒冷和醉酒并没有降低阿列克谢行动的速度，他兴奋地压住叶普盖尼，剥下他的外套和长裤，人群开始发出阵阵哄笑，叶普盖尼想起身却被人群推回到了阿列克谢身边，阿列克谢得意洋洋地套上叶普盖尼的外套和裤子，用皮毛的厚斗笠裹住叶普盖尼，拦腰抱了起来，人群再次爆发了巨大的哄笑声。 

阿列克谢拖着还在努力挣脱的叶普盖尼跳上了一辆雪橇，对还在穿衣服的库里克叫道：帮我跟沙夏说一声，我先去诺夫哥诺德等他！


	14. 逃学

我们两个小伙子厮缠在一起，彼此从来不分离， 在马路上走来走去，从南到北旅游不息， 精力充沛，挥着臂膀，抓着手指， 有恃无恐地吃着，喝着，睡觉，相爱。 

——惠特曼《我们两个小伙子厮缠在一起》 

叶普盖尼裹着斗篷面色阴沉地坐在飞驰的马车上，阿列克谢在对面快活地唱着一首不成调的歌曲。他们在一个小旅店换了衣服，阿列克谢要了酒和马车。叶普盖尼不知道他们要去哪儿，但是他也想不到如何回到学校去面对上校。一切都像是被斩断了缰绳的马，在奔向无法掌控的方向。 

阿列克谢在对面志得意满地看着叶普盖尼，随便擦拭过的金棕色头发往后梳，微微有几缕掉了下来，他最近瘦了一些，脸庞的线条显得更加清峻和突出，少年的野蛮稚气和成年男子的性感混杂在他脸上。黄昏的最后一丝光线在这张脸上若隐若现，他就像是一个浪荡的骑士，四处流浪、挑衅生事、随意玩弄爱情和献出生命。叶普盖尼看得有点恍惚了，直到阿列克谢再次靠了过来，带着深深的醉意和得意亲上他的嘴唇。 

叶普盖尼有点不甘心地挣扎着，黄昏的微光渐渐隐去了，在马车黑暗冰冷狭小的空间里，这种挣扎和踢打显得笨拙和可笑。车夫在高声询问着，要不要赶快找个旅店停下。阿列克谢捂住叶普盖尼的嘴巴，扔出去两枚卢布，压抑住喘息声说道：在我没有说停之前，不要停下来。叶普盖尼感到恐惧，夜晚越来越冰冷，阿列克谢就像是这个狭窄世界里唯一的火焰，烧得人发疼。很快，叶普盖尼就就只能做一些象征性的踢打和咒骂，在迷迷糊糊中，他甚至不由自主地开始抚摸阿列克谢，在颠簸中用力抱住他，在冰雪的夜晚被烈火烧身的感觉烫到他神志不清。 

这个夜晚，在前往诺夫哥罗德的道路上，如果有人从自己生着炉火的温暖的家里探出头来，或许可以看到一辆奇怪的马车，两匹拉车的马极力奔跑着，车夫的帽檐和睫毛上都已经结上冰霜，在寒冷中露出快要哭泣的神情，可是马车的主人并不打算让他停下。马车的车厢一直在颠簸与摇晃着，里面传来打斗的声音、喘息的声音和恶毒的咒骂声，好像是一个装着魔鬼的匣子。马车从安静的乡村奔跑到落霜的山林，再从落霜的山林奔跑过结冰的河流，俄罗斯冬夜的星空在雪原上空流淌，在这个美丽而冰冷的夜晚，在这辆发了疯的马车上，有一只裸露的苍白手臂伸出了车厢的窗外，仿佛是受不了车厢里的炙热一样，无力地垂在了寒冷清醒的空气里，很快，有另一只更强壮的手臂也伸了出来，把它给抓回到了那个疯狂的车厢里。 

在深夜，临近诺夫哥罗德的乡村旅店迎来了一行奇怪的客人，一个快要被冻得半死的马车夫，一对衣衫不整脸上带着伤痕仿佛刚和匪徒搏斗过的年轻人，其中一个金色头发的年轻人被另一个搂在怀里，好像生了病一样浑身滚烫。 

叶普盖尼在旅馆昏睡了一天一夜，在雪夜马车上的胡闹让他有点吃不消。在他醒来的时候，阿列克谢不在房间里。在这个简陋的房间里，壁炉里燃烧着熊熊的火焰，桌上放着煮好的茶炊和一些点心，整个房间有种熟悉的安静感。叶普盖尼抬起手来，发现自己的衬衣在昨晚的放纵中被撕破了。 

叶普盖尼突然就明白他为什么对这个简陋的旅店房间有一种熟悉的感觉。小时候他就是这样和母亲两个人挤在狭小而破旧的房间里，守着奄奄一息的炉火相依为命，缝补着那些小山一样的袜子和衬衣，寒冷与饥饿是那样看不见边际。镇上的神父愿意教他读书认字，他就每日下午把那些缝补的活计送出去之后，一个人到教堂里，在那些捐献的蜡烛下读到黄昏，那个时候他想自己也许最终会成为一个裁缝。在回去的路上，有一些讨厌的孩子一直在嘲笑他只是一个懂得缝补的女孩子，用破布包着石头扔他叫着“小妞，把这个也缝上吧！“，他沉默地回到家里拎出滚烫的热水向他们泼过去。但即使是在那样的日子里，他也没有像现在这样迷惘和不知所措，那时的他比现在坚定、强大和不可摧毁。 

叶普盖尼看着手里锐利的针，想到昨天从涅瓦河到这里的一切，他的手腕上还残留着淤青，来自上校的责任的力量和来自阿列克谢的放纵的力量，都如此强大有力，以至于他的手腕到今天还在发疼。叶普盖尼对现在完全失控的局面有一点恼火，他有点看不起任由那个疯子引诱着失去控制的自己，他现在和这个疯子在一条天知道要通向哪里的道路上，无法掌控和预测结果的不自信让他感到心烦意乱。 

阿列克谢抱着面包和奶酪回到房间时，刚好看到叶普盖尼正一个人坐在壁炉边裹着斗篷缝补衬衣，窗外是明亮的雪原。 

阿列克谢忍不住笑了起来，他利落地脱下外套抬起自己的手臂，他的衬衣袖子昨晚也在打斗中被撕了一大条口子。阿列克谢晃了晃自己的手臂，走到叶普盖尼跟前蹲下，凑近了亲昵地摸着他的下巴，靠在他身上把衣服放到他怀里：就不让你赔钱了，小妞，帮我也补上吧。 

造成一切混乱和不堪的罪魁祸首理所当然地站在他面前，用这些下流的语言调侃他。 

叶普盖尼愤怒地一把推开了阿列克谢，生气地叫道：我不是小妞。接着，他把衣服用力地扔回到阿列克谢脸上，几乎是出于故意地喊道：你这个小杂种……。 

叶普盖尼自己都被自己这一刻的无力与恶意所吓到了，阿列克谢几乎是立刻抓住了他的手腕把他按到了地上，叶普盖尼的手腕哆嗦着，准备迎接阿列克谢的震怒。 

是的，这才是廖莎，不可理喻的廖莎，坚硬得像修筑彼得堡的石头，野蛮得像顿河边的哥萨克人，廖莎不该温柔地和他说话、不该柔软地靠在他身边，他情愿廖莎是凶狠而野蛮的。他一点都不怕这样的廖莎。 

阿列克谢从他身体上方看着他，紧紧地按住他的手腕，被羞辱的怒火正一层层从他眼睛里燃烧起来，但是他并没有动作，只是直直地盯着叶普盖尼的脸。叶普盖尼情绪激动地满脸通红，但是眼睛里毫无惧色，好像在期待某一种伤害一样。 

过了一会儿，阿列克谢闭上眼睛，低下头去，抓起叶普盖尼的手腕，轻轻地贴着那些淤青，吻了一下脉搏跳动的地方，这个温柔的动作，一下子让叶普盖尼整个神智都空白了一秒种。 

然后阿列克谢睁开眼睛，层层怒火已经散去，一种严肃而端正的神情浮上了他的脸，他握着叶普盖尼的手说道：热尼亚，我母亲的家族几乎和诺夫哥罗德的历史一样长，如果你觉得我伤害了你的尊严，你可以大声地向我说出来——阿列克谢·康斯坦丁诺维奇·亚古丁你羞辱了我，甚至你可以把手套扔在我脸上约下决斗的时间地点。但是你不能这样对我，热尼亚，摆脱我和拒绝我有很多种方式，不要牺牲自己的尊贵，我不允许你这样做。 

叶普盖尼扭过头去，他从来没有这样的憎恨过一个人，他情愿他的廖莎依旧是那个幼稚而野蛮的疯子，他不喜欢这个在他面前侃侃而谈血统与尊严的贵族青年，他恐惧这个懂得珍惜别人尊严的廖莎。 

和廖莎的一切都该锁到一个不见光的角落里，锁到不为人知的阴影里，锁到两人最卑劣和脆弱的人性里，一股脑儿沉到冰封的涅瓦河底。而不是像现在这样，正大光明地讨论着和关怀着，好像两个人真的就是一对太阳下的恋人。 

这不应该是他和阿列克谢之间应有的关系。 

但是叶普盖尼不打算道歉，阿列克谢从来也没有为把他的生活搞得一团糟而道歉，反而为此洋洋得意，他对阿列克谢一点歉意都没有。叶普盖尼只是倔强地别着头不看阿列克谢，一言不发。他听到阿列克谢恨恨而又委屈地叹了一口气，咬上了他的脖子。 

叶普盖尼这位十九岁的情人带着一点怒气撕咬着他的动脉，叶普盖尼没有反抗也没有说话，任由年轻的情人在自己的血管处像一匹小狼一样磨着牙。接着阿列克谢掰过他的脸，给了他一个漫长而深入的亲吻。深入到一瞬间叶普盖尼觉得心脏都开始疼痛起来。他的生活被十九岁的情人捣乱得支离破碎前途未卜，但是这位情人却仿佛是他们两个之间更受委屈的一个。 

这真是太诡异太憋屈了。 

当他们分开时，阿列克谢依旧恋恋不舍地咬着他的嘴唇和下巴，好像在为一首诗歌寻找一个回味悠长的结尾。阿列克谢一边咬着一边含混不清地问他：热尼亚，以前那些叫你小妞的人你是怎么教训他们的？ 

叶普盖尼被阿列克谢整个人压在地板上，被这深浅不一的密集亲吻给搞得有点迷糊了，他回答道：我烫掉了他们一层皮。 

阿列克谢笑了起来，奖励式地又亲了他一下：真能干。 

叶普盖尼“哼”了一声没有说话，他感到阿列克谢压在他身上的身体越来越滚烫和沉重，阿列克谢的手从衣服下面伸了进去，沿着他的腹部一路向下。叶普盖尼一把捉住了那只无耻的手，摆出同样端正而严肃的神情：家族历史和诺夫哥罗德一样长的阿列克谢·康斯坦丁诺维奇·亚古丁阁下，我还是一个病人。 

阿列克谢再次笑了起来，他贴近叶普盖尼的耳朵轻轻地回答：尊贵的叶甫盖尼·维克托罗维奇·普鲁申科阁下，为病人效劳是我们贵族骑士的本分。 

下一秒钟，叶普盖尼就只剩下在愉悦中骂人的声音。阿列克谢让他出了一场大汗并真正放松了下来。他迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。 

当叶普盖尼醒来的时候，他看到了世界上最为滑稽的场景，家族历史和诺夫哥罗德一样长的阿列克谢·康斯坦丁诺维奇·亚古丁阁下正在非常严肃地企图缝补上撕破的衬衣，阿列克谢郑重其事地拿着针像是在拿着剑冲刺一样戳着那块可怜的布料。 

叶普盖尼好笑地看着他，阿列克谢有点尴尬地抬起头，委屈地说：我记得我妈妈当初在巴黎给我缝衣服的时候，是很容易的。叶普盖尼抬抬手说：小妞，你过来。阿列克谢瞪了他一眼，嘟囔了几句最终还是垂头丧气地坐了过去，赤裸着上半身像撒娇一样靠在叶普盖尼肩膀上， 

轻轻问道：热尼亚，你的父亲是一个英雄是吗？ 

叶普盖尼点了点头。阿列克谢亲了一下他的脸颊，有点委屈地说道：或许我的父亲也是。 

叶普盖尼侧过头去看阿列克谢，这个一贯骄傲的青年又把头埋到了情人的脖颈里，有点难受地用额头在那里蹭着，金棕色的头发来回摩挲在叶普盖尼的耳根，闷闷地说道：我应该是见过他的，热尼亚，我四岁之前应该是见过他的，但是我一点都想不起来了。 

面对着这样的阿列克谢，叶普盖尼又一次感到不知所措，他迟疑地抬起手摸了摸阿列克谢的头发，沉默了半天，终于憋出了一句话：我见过你的母亲，廖莎。 

阿列克谢愣了一下，抬起头来，委屈的神色还未从灰绿色的眼睛里褪去，同时遏制不住地得意起来：我妈妈是不是非常美丽？ 

叶普盖尼诚实地点了点头：是的，美丽而有教养。说着，叶普盖尼停顿了一下，看着阿列克谢骄傲的眼睛说道：和你一点都不一样。 

阿列克谢做了一个难过的表情，伸出双臂环抱着叶普盖尼，愉快地回忆起来：热尼亚，你知道吗，我出生之后我母亲带我出门干的第一件事情是什么你知道吗？她抱着我去维也纳听了贝多芬在那一年公演的《英雄交响曲》。那一年拿破仑在米兰称了皇帝，雄心勃勃地想要征服欧洲，后来我们又看着俄罗斯的军队进了巴黎，看着拿破仑被流放，看着法兰西在共和国和帝国之间来回颠簸。有时候我们有很多金钱，有时候我们一贫如洗，我的妈妈从不为此感到担忧和焦躁，她带着我感受巴黎的一切，见识最热情和最无趣的诗人，参加最热门和最无聊的沙龙，去最高贵的皇宫和最廉价的露天咖啡厅，认识贵族、退伍军人和共济会修士，你不知道，热尼亚，我见过最疯狂的人，他支持大革命，从富裕的贵族变成穷困的可怜虫，却把所有的生命用来论证一件事情：人类可以拥有一个更合理的社会，每个人都在劳动，从实业、艺术和手工艺中获取所需，没有贵族、没有主教、没有皇宫、没有不平等。我的母亲把身上所有的钱都给了他，后来回到住所，我们没有钱去换木材，我母亲就用钢琴弹舞曲，我和我的家庭教师就在旁边的地板上用力跳舞，然后楼上住的画家们便带来了酒和面包，我们就一起笑着聊到第二天凌晨。热尼亚，我的母亲真是棒极了。即使我想不起父亲的样子，我也并不在意。 

阿列克谢就这样絮絮不休地说着自己的故事，时不时轻轻吻一下叶普盖尼的脸颊。没有热烈的身体接触，没有让人密不透风的亲热，也没有愉悦到失去神智的羞耻时刻，就像是一对再普通不过的恋人依偎着一起渡过漫漫白日。有那么一秒钟，叶普盖尼觉得这一切都是合情合理，就像是在岁月中缓缓流淌的河流。但是他却如此清醒地明白，这一趟逃避之旅的终点，并不是巴黎或者其他什么阿列克谢梦想中的自由城市。他们终将回到熟悉的生活中。那时候，他们又将如何面对这种亲密而贴近的关系？或许，他们更应该干脆利落地亲热、干脆利落地互相伤害、干脆利落地分开，把一切责任都推给年轻的身体。有欲念已经足够让叶普盖尼觉得可耻和畏惧，而要将自己心灵的一部分也交托给这种瞬息万变的热情，才是真正可怕的事情。 

叶普盖尼看着已经睡倒在自己膝盖上的阿列克谢。阿列克谢总是这样，总是能轻易忘记那些剧烈的争吵和伤害，总是轻易地屈从于一时的欲念和快乐，无忧无虑地像是一切都有了答案。叶普盖尼想到了伊留什卡说过的话： 

人为什么要生活，如果我们终归要死去，如果一切都没有一个标准的回答，我们为什么要饮酒？为什么要披上礼服结为伴侣？为什么要正直？为什么要忠于心灵？为什么要前进而不是整日颓靡？为什么要歌唱？为什么要写诗？为什么要自由？为什么要温暖的一切而不是坠入寒冬？ 

他在阿列克谢身上看不到答案，他只看到越来越多的疑问。他的情人的心灵既广大到使他迷茫，又狭隘到使他痛苦。阿列克谢就像会灼伤人的太阳，他们的相处是如此不易，就像两个心灵被一根锐利的针钉在一起，越靠近，越亲密，越想获得慰藉，叶普盖尼就越难以想象最后拔出的后果。阿列克谢当初玩的那个鲜血淋漓的小把戏，就像是一个可悲的预言。


	15. 神域与人间

情人们仿佛在梦中，彼此急切地吸引。   
在高高的树梢上，椋鸟晒得汗涔涔。   
睡眼惺忪的时针，懒得在表盘上旋动。   
一日长于百年，拥抱无止无终。   
——帕斯捷尔纳克《一日长于百年》   
  
  
  
叶普盖尼是第一次做这样的旅行。懒散、随意、漫无目的，可以安静地看着窗外连接着莫斯科和圣彼得堡的大草原，如何在晨昏之间变换颜色。   
  
他那位热情似火的旅伴一路上依旧不断地在饮酒，不断地找他麻烦，他们在埋怨和气恼中断断续续地亲热，赌气一样的互相亲吻，仿佛这是结束争吵的唯一途径。在冰冷的空气里，叶普盖尼大汗淋漓，马车外是摇摇欲坠的夕阳，马车内是带着浓郁酒精味儿的情人。过去两年以来，他们熟练于如何激怒和伤害对方，并从中获得愉悦，结果就是他们练习其他取悦彼此的方式时，都带着抗争的意味。在摇摇晃晃间，即使被阿列克谢压制在马车的墙壁上，看着年轻情人脸上的伤痕、恼怒的眼睛和急迫的表情，叶普盖尼也会有种自己并没有输掉一切的愉悦感。   
  
叶普盖尼和阿列克谢到诺夫哥罗德的时候已经是黄昏。   
  
这个古老的城市横跨在沃尔霍夫河上，码头上停靠着落满雪的船只，周围是河流与湖泊纵横的草原。在白雪与夕阳之间，整个城市像是一枚古老的纹章。   
  
圣索菲亚大教堂已经关上了她的大门，晚祷的人群已经散去，夕阳正在她的五个穹顶上层层隐退，这座气势磅礴的拜占庭建筑背对着黄昏的光线，白色的山墙像河流一般流淌着。阿列克谢努力地向一位神父请求着什么，做出诚恳真挚的表情。神父犹豫了一下，还是点头同意了。   
  
叶普盖尼和阿列克谢从教堂的一个小门走到了这个庄严华美的建筑里，神父轻轻地嘱咐阿列克谢说只能呆上十分钟便退了出去。   
  
阿列克谢拉着叶普盖尼在教堂的烛光里穿行，穿过那些巨大的柱子和深色的椅子，来到祭坛天井的穹顶下，阿列克谢扶住叶普盖尼的肩膀让他向上看。高大的穹顶之上是700多年前的壁画，耶稣以一种沉静的姿态握住双手向世界垂下眼帘。叶普盖尼被这完美的宗教艺术给震慑住了，他仰着头，不为了看天空或是星辰，而是为了确认自己是被怜悯和爱着。   
  
阿列克谢从身后伸出手来握住叶普盖尼的手，用和神一样的手势。他贴在目眩神迷的叶普盖尼的耳边，轻轻问道：热尼亚，你知道为什么诺夫哥罗德的耶稣不是向世界张开双臂，也不是钉在十字架上，而是双手紧握吗？   
  
叶普盖尼摇了摇头。   
  
阿列克谢握住他的手拥抱着他：当初诺夫哥罗德的先民们一直想画一个张开双臂拥抱世界的耶稣，一个全知全能的主。但是在第二天早上，主教总是发现耶稣的手会自己握到一起，他们重复画了四次，一直到第四天清晨，这个圣像说话了，他说：画家们啊，我手中握的就是诺夫哥罗德，如果我把手松开，那就是末日了。   
  
说着阿列克谢轻轻地将怀里的情人侧了侧，让叶普盖尼的目光离开那神圣的壁画看向自己。叶普盖尼的手依旧被阿列克谢握在手里，他低着头想把手抽回来，阿列克谢紧紧地把手掌合拢，缓缓地重复了一句：如果我把手松开，那就是末日了。   
  
说着他环抱着叶普盖尼，握住他的手，轻轻地吻上了他的嘴唇。   
  
他们在700多年前的壁画下接吻，在耶稣怜悯的眼帘下触碰对方。阿列克谢不像以往那样的热烈、冲动和狂躁，他轻轻地触碰着叶普盖尼的嘴唇，从左及右，不带任何情欲的、干燥而纯洁的亲吻。   
  
这一刻，叶普盖尼全身都颤抖了起来，在俄罗斯最古老的的教堂里，这种交换誓约一样的亲吻，超出了他的精神承受力。他感到阿列克谢也在剧烈地颤抖，几乎是在亲上他的一瞬间，阿列克谢就已经哭了出来，他们握着手像生平第一次亲吻一样互相碰触着，颤抖得像风中的两枚烛火。   
  
这真是叶普盖尼经历过的最亵渎的事情，而他的情人进行得如此虔诚和神圣，好像对待信仰一般小心翼翼。   
  
当圣索菲亚大教堂这位好心的神父推开门提醒两位年轻的访客该离开的时候，他看到一位金色头发的年轻人跪在穹顶之下，对着耶稣的画像不断在胸前划着十字架，而另外一位站在他身后，满脸都是泪水。   
  
  
  
阿列克谢和叶普盖尼在诺夫哥罗德的冬夜星空下一前一后走着。叶普盖尼看着走在前面的阿列克谢，他幼稚的情人垂头丧气，好像一只从争斗中败下阵来的公鸡。走了一会儿，阿列克谢回头过来看着他，挂满泪水的脸都是委屈与责怪的表情，好像叶普盖尼这一路的落后与沉默都是不可饶恕的罪过。叶普盖尼停在原地，并不理会阿列克谢的怨恨，他的情人比他大两岁，脸上已经有了男人该有的坚毅棱角，却依旧这么脆弱这么冲动，这并不是他的错，阿列克谢的眼泪和他有什么关系？并不是他求着阿列克谢来亲吻自己来索取一些空中楼阁来幻想一些不可能的事情。   
  
最终还是阿列克谢走到了他跟前，狠狠地按住他的头，再次撕咬上了他。   
  
如果此时的诺夫哥罗德谁在半夜还未能入眠，推开窗户肯定会被那个金棕色头发的英俊男孩所吓到，他用力地吻着怀里的情人，而他的情人却站立在原地既不拥抱他也不回应他，到后来那位可悲的求爱者几乎是带着恨意在追求爱情。   
  
到最后叶普盖尼还是迁就了阿列克谢，这个比他大两岁的男孩骄傲极了，理所当然地付出热情，理所当然地要求回报。在得不到时，阿列克谢也绝不会向他跪下祈求，他只会以这种野蛮而笨拙的方式，要求叶普盖尼的妥协与奉献。阿列克谢的性子是这么固执，他可以就这么一遍遍用亲吻要求着，站在八百年历史的石板路上，一直从深夜到黎明。同样无比固执的叶普盖尼终于无奈地抬起手抱住了这个不肯停止的男孩。这个拥抱让他们同时都放松了下来。他们又暂时和解了。   
  
阿列克谢拉着叶普盖尼的手来到了一所老房子里。这座房子门口的石阶上刻着古老而奇特的花纹，高大的树木一直生长到了这栋房子的二楼，不时掉落下破碎的雪。房屋看起来宽敞舒适，但已经很久没有用过了，家具盖着白色的布落着尘土。他们躲到了二楼的卧室里，费力地点燃了壁炉，树木的阴影摇曳在火光中，说着要去地窖里取酒的阿列克谢一直没有回来。叶普盖尼点着蜡烛走了出去，发现他的情人站在一楼的一间会客室里，抱着一瓶酒和两个杯子，静默地盯着面前的墙壁。   
  
叶普盖尼走到了阿列克谢身后，在他们面前的墙壁上有一个突起的雕塑被白色的帷幔遮住了。阿列克谢走过去，伸手揭开了这个帷幔，灰尘在烛光中升腾起来，在浑暗的烛光下，叶普盖尼发现那是一个他所熟知的图案，深邃与粗鲁、自卑与狂妄、自由与奴役、崇高与低劣、不屈与驯服、阳光与冰雪、东方与西方、爱意与恨意、软弱与坚毅、虔诚与亵渎……一切矛盾的东西都在这个图案里浑然一体。   
  
叶普盖尼看到了朝着两个不同方向的双头鹰雕塑，这片土地最贴切的形容词与精神图腾。   
  
阿列克谢抖了抖身上的灰尘，转身看向举着蜡烛的叶普盖尼，轻轻说道：热尼亚，你看，我也有我的信仰。   
  
说完，阿列克谢把酒杯和酒都放到了地上，走到叶普盖尼跟前，用一种命令的口吻说道：把蜡烛放下，热尼亚，你的双手得用来拥抱我。   
  
在摇晃的烛光中，他们在双头鹰的羽翼下拥吻了。阿列克谢亲着他的嘴唇、鼻尖与额头，喃喃地说道：欢迎来到人间的王国，热尼亚，欢迎来到我的领土。   
  
在俄罗斯宽广的土地上，总有能暂时藏匿秘密的一两个角落。   
  
那天晚上，在这个有八百多年历史的古城里，在一处古朴的小楼里，卧室里的炉火烧得正热烈，白色的被子被丢弃到了地板上，伏特加泼洒了一地，时间被窗外的树枝遮蔽了，情人拥抱的每一秒都像一百年那么漫长。


	16. 聚会

来啊，我要创造出不可分离的大陆，   
我要创造出太阳所照耀过的最光辉的民族，   
我要创造出神圣的磁性的土地，   
有着伙伴的爱，   
有着伙伴的终生的爱。   
——惠特曼《为你啊，民主》 

叶普盖尼是被猛烈的敲门声所惊醒的，太阳已经猛烈到他睁不开眼睛。房间里还都是昨夜和阿列克谢的一场胡闹留下的残骸，他避开地上的酒渍，迷迷糊糊地走到门前，打开门。阿伯特那张俊美的脸精神奕奕地出现在他面前，大声叫他的名字：热尼亚！ 

叶普盖尼猛然想起他还没穿衣服，身上还都是昨夜胡闹留下的痕迹，他惊吓得两步跳回到床上，用被单裹住了自己。阿伯特欢快地走了进来，踢开地板上的空酒瓶，打开了房间的窗户，让清冽的空气冲淡了房间里醉生梦死的气息。阿伯特有些奇怪地看着缩在床角的叶普盖尼：热尼亚，你又不是小女孩。 

库里克和阿列克谢在楼下准备了早餐，他们简单拉开了餐厅的窗帘，桌上铺着白色的桌布，花瓶里插着松叶，阳光从落地窗外投射进来，落在牛奶和面包上，泛出淡淡的光晕，远处圣索菲亚大教堂最高的金色穹顶也在这冬日阳光下熠熠生辉。他们四个人就这样在打趣与闲聊中度过了这个清晨，叶普盖尼和阿列克谢坐在背对阳光的位置，库里克和阿伯特坐在他们对面。在安静的阳光中，叶普盖尼感觉到在桌布下面，阿列克谢握住了他的手。阳光温暖地抚摸着他两的后背，阿列克谢神色自如地跟阿伯特开着玩笑，轻轻地摩擦着叶普盖尼的手心，叶普盖尼看了一眼对面坐着的阿伯特和库里克，觉得整张脸都被阳光洒得发烫。等到库里克和阿伯特把盘子收去厨房的空隙，阿列克谢迅速地亲了叶普盖尼一下，带着牛奶和面包的香味。虽然他们已经不知道热烈亲吻过多少次，也度过无数个难以启齿的夜晚，但是这一刻，叶普盖尼还是感到有些羞怯。 

越来越多的年轻人来到这个房子，有的是士官生，有的已经成为正式的军人，有的是诗人，有的是贵族，他们互相打着招呼和攀谈着。阿列克谢在门口迎接着他们，游刃有余地和每个人握手与交际，房间里处处都少不得他，到处都有人在呼唤他的名字，廖莎这里，廖莎那里。叶普盖尼都不用抬头，光听这些呼唤的声音就知道阿列克谢会在哪里。他们带来了食物和酒，在会客厅里热烈交流着，谈论文学、诗歌与国家的未来。在诺夫哥罗德的阳光下，这一群人显得天真而生机勃勃，就像是雪原上新长出的森林。 

叶普盖尼察觉到阿伯特和库里克之间好像发生了一些不愉快。阿伯特一改往常的温和，冷冷的对着库里克。库里克在房间里很少与人交谈，他刻意保持一个冷漠的距离，把自己和这所房屋里的热情隔开，显得高傲而冷峻，他最常做的就是面无表情地坐在房间的一角，把所有的热情都藏在眼睛里，一心一意地盯着在人群里神采飞扬的阿伯特。在这种诡异的气氛里，叶普盖尼觉得莫名有些心慌，他和阿列克谢被这群的青年们隔开了，阿列克谢被强烈地呼唤和需要着，只能偶尔用眼神在人群中匆忙地寻找叶普盖尼，一直到下午他们都没说上几句话。午饭后，叶普盖尼一个人回到了房间去休息。过了一会儿，他听到了敲门声，库里克给他送来了一些清水，他们两个静默地在房间里坐了一会儿。 

库里克的身影被阳光扑上了一层淡淡的黄色，像是秋日安静而缄默的树木，他问叶普盖尼：，你有问过廖莎关于他的事情么？ 

叶普盖尼摇摇头：没有，我并不关心。 

接着，叶普盖尼顿了顿，轻声问回去：你问过沙夏吗？ 

库里克盯着杯子边缘滴下的水滴平静地回答：沙夏就是答案。 

他们又陷入了长久的各怀心事的沉默中。 

深夜，叶普盖尼又做了一个很久以前的梦，阿列克谢浑身是血地企图亲吻他。叶普盖尼被惊醒了，一轮冰冷而巨大的月亮悬挂在诺夫哥罗德古城的上空，寂静地泛着红光。 

叶普盖尼起身去厨房给自己倒了一杯水，在回房间的路上，他看到一楼的会客室里还亮着灯，里面有人在大声议论着什么。叶普盖尼听到了阿伯特的声音，这个激动的诗人正在大声和人争辩着。 

“先生们，在今日的俄罗斯，我们还容忍着一类同胞比另一类同胞更加低劣的现状！这是一种耻辱。我们从小就被教育要高贵而正直的生活，让奴隶与奴役从这片土地上消失，才是真正的高贵。” 

马上有另一个叶普盖尼不熟悉的声音在反驳阿伯特： 

“真是讽刺啊。正是因为你比另一部分同胞生活得更加舒适和有尊严，你才会懂得什么是高贵与正直，现在你却要亲手埋葬让你懂得尊严的阶级。” 

阿伯特的声音更加高昂了起来—— 

“但是先生，尊严不是谁的私有物，也不需要等待人去赐予。尊严属于人民，但是被长久地夺走了。我们指责人民的麻木和不重视尊严，等于一个强盗抢走了一个可怜的人所有的白面包，然后还洋洋得意地指责他不会享受精美的食物。一个伟大的国家不会这样。” 

“但是人民需要强有力的领导！沙夏，你是诗人，你应该懂得我们俄罗斯人。我们就像双头鹰一样，我们渴望漫游如同渴望奴役，我们都是无政府主义者我们又都向往一个强有力的权威，在这片土地上，最激烈爱恨可以瞬间交换，让人咬牙切齿的往往也让人神魂颠倒。这样的人民需要一个强有力的君主，想想将我们带往大海的彼得！想想将我们带往欧洲的亚历山大！征服和被征服都自有其美感！想想永世不落的王国！它的战士就像雄鹰一样飞跃过高加索山脉去挑战世界！别忘了，我们所称颂的法兰西，它的人民在轰轰烈烈的大革命之后选择了谁？他们选择了波拿巴！他们经历了共和却更加感受到威力和强权的必要！服从于绝对的威严绝对的纪律！破坏、征服、摧毁再来前所未有的营造！这难道不自有其美感吗？！世界上还有什么比这更加惊心动魄更加宏伟的呢？！” 

“有的。”一个叶普盖尼所熟知的声音响起来了，阿列克谢的声音穿破了黑夜落在古老的空气里。 

“有的。”阿列克谢简短有力地重复了一遍，“对于历史来说，君主是宏伟的。对于一个人来说，没有比自由更宏伟的事了。” 

叶普盖尼颤抖了一下，他轻轻地走近了那个房间，从半掩的房门向里面看去。里面坐着十多个青年，酒杯和书籍被随意放置着。阿列克谢端着一杯酒站起了，他穿着白色的衬衣，金棕色的头发梳在脑后，带着庄重却不拘谨的表情，向同伴们致意： 

“先生们。我同意人民是迷惘的、不可信任的。沙夏，你先别急着反驳我。我见过许许多多法国大革命的煽动者、发起者和经历者，他们并未否定革命的伟大。但他们记得革命的牺牲与残酷，绞刑架和断头台曾经布满那个我们称颂的国度。尽管我们对我们所属于的阶级抱有不满，但请记住一点，国王的孩子和人民的孩子是一样无辜的。拯救人民的孩子不代表一定要屠杀国王的孩子。所以，我们不能发动人民，人民太庞大太容易失去控制。要人民的革命，只有一条道路，那就是把仇恨灌输给人民。如果我们为了革命而去煽动人民的仇恨，如果我们为了获取支持而屈从于人民的意愿，那么马上会有更会博取人民欢心的、更鲜廉寡耻的人出现，我们也会被人民送上断头台。是的，法国大革命告诉我们一个令人悲痛而残酷的事实，人民的意愿并不一定就是真理与正义。” 

“那么廖莎你究竟想要说什么？专制和民主我们究竟要哪一个？”一个青年高声叫道。 

阿列克谢笑了起来，他坐到了桌子上，双头鹰在他头顶展开翅膀，代替他向左右望去：亲爱的，专制的反义词并不是民主。民主和君主一样，只是权力的来源，并不代表权力一定就是正确的，有君主的专制，也有人民的专制。专制的反义词，只有一个……。 

阿列克谢微微收敛了一下笑容，郑重地强调道：共和。 

说着阿列克谢跳到了桌子上，高声说道：先生们，我生命的第一趟旅行，我听到的第一个来自真理的声音，是我母亲带我去奥地利听的一位伟人的作品，贝多芬的《英雄交响曲》。这首注定不朽的曲子，是他本来要献给捍卫了共和国的拿破仑·波拿巴。但是那一年波拿巴在米兰加冕，建立自己的帝国，共和国被窃取了。我们这位热爱自由与真理的音乐家撕去了原有的乐谱扉页，将这首歌献给共和国，献给真正的英雄！贝多芬是这么形容这位英雄的“爱自由甚于一切——即使在王座面前也不会背弃真理”。 

阿列克谢停顿下一下，环视了一下四周，大家都在静静沉默着。他温和地接着说下去：先生们，我们在诺夫哥诺德，我们的祖先曾经在这里创造过辉煌的文明，他们这里，在尚且混沌与野蛮的时代，创造过共和国！共和国这个词语在诺夫哥罗德比雨水和空气还要悠久！重要的不是君主或是民主，不是保留皇室或者摧毁皇室，重要的是俄罗斯需要有人站出来，作出榜样来，来证明我们这个国家值得拥有更好的制度、值得拥有进步的机会。如果共和国需要献祭者，绝对不该是我们的人民走上祭坛。 

随着阿列克谢的话，整个房间里产生了一种激昂而肃穆的情绪。 

阿伯特举起酒杯，因为情绪的激动他秀美的脸已经红得像叶普盖尼梦里那一轮不祥的月亮，年轻的诗人温柔而沉静地朗诵道： 

在一切寒冷、饥饿、憎恨、嘲笑、轻视、侮辱、监狱、疾病，甚至于死亡之上。 

有一位青年接了下去：在人们的疏远，完全的孤独之上。 

刚才还在反驳阿伯特的青年也举起了酒杯：在敌人、亲人和朋友的痛苦之上。 

人群一个接一下说了下去，仿佛是在背诵一篇誓言—— 

“在无名牺牲、无人崇敬、无人知晓之上” 

“在无人感激、无人怜惜、无人悲痛之上” 

阿列克谢目光直视人群，把酒杯举过了头顶：在一切爱情之上还有一种爱情，在一切情人之上还有一个情人。 

所有的酒杯都陆续碰到一起。青年们的声音也聚到了一起。 

“俄罗斯“ 

“共和国“ 

叶普盖尼静静地看着这一切，手中的水杯开始颤抖起来。这是一个他隐隐有察觉却完全陌生的阿列克谢。他们隔着不过几米的距离，却仿佛如同隔着一个西伯利亚。比他们的出生、比他们的家世、比莫斯科和彼得堡、比夏日和冬日、比肉体和灵魂、比天空和雪原更加庞大的距离横贯在他们中间。 

叶普盖尼摇晃了一下，撞开了会客室的门。碰杯的青年们转过头来有些诧异地看着这个面色苍白的不速之客。 

阿列克谢从容不迫的脸上露出一丝担忧和恐惧，他放下酒杯分开人群向叶普盖尼走来，扶住他的肩膀，一言不发地把他带回了楼上的房间。 

在诺夫哥诺德的明月之下，阿列克谢坐在床上握住叶普盖尼的手，轻声说道：热尼亚，我并不强求你理解。 

叶普盖尼看了一下他这位陌生的情人，沉默了一会儿，冷静地回答道：我不会说出去的，廖莎。 

阿列克谢有些苦恼地摇了摇头，把额头靠到了叶普盖尼的额头上。他们两个人就这样额头抵着额头沉默地呆了一会儿，月光落在他两身上，仿佛是一身长长的叹息。过了一会儿，阿列克谢拉开被子，让叶普盖尼钻了进去，他俯下身，温柔地亲吻了叶普盖尼，不带欲望的、眷恋的亲吻，轻声说道“做属于你自己的梦吧，热尼亚“。然后，阿列克谢离开了这个房间。 

叶普盖尼看着门慢慢地关上，阿列克谢的温度在嘴唇上渐渐散去，房间里只剩下他和漠然旁观的月光。叶普盖尼感到在他原有的恐惧之上，新的、更可怕更庞大的恐惧正在血脉里渗透开来。


	17. 归途

肉体，不仅仅要记住你被爱得多深，   
不仅仅要记住你躺卧的床榻，   
还要记住那迎向你的 炽热的双眼中宣泄的欲望，   
还有那抖颤的声音——

而某些不期的障碍将它们击溃。   
——卡瓦菲斯《记住吧，肉体》   
  
  
  
在诺夫哥诺德剩下的日子里，库里克一直陪着叶普盖尼。他们远离了那栋充斥着激情和不安的房子，在古城里闲逛。在五条河流汇入伊门尔湖的地方，白雪覆盖着成片的芦苇，有人蜷曲着身子企图从凿开的冰窟窿里钓鱼，不时有穿着灰色衣服的修道士从他两身边走过，走向茂密的树林。   
  
“诺夫哥诺德的鲟鱼非常有名“库里克说道，”从两百年前开始就一直是送往圣彼得堡的贡品。“   
  
叶普盖尼漠然地点着头，他并不是很关心这里的河流或者鱼，他弹去芦苇上的雪花，轻声问库里克：伊留什卡，是廖莎让你把我带离那个房子的吗？   
  
库里克摇了摇头：廖莎是让我陪着你，但是我自己也想离开那个房子。   
  
说着库里克看着有点魂不守舍的叶普盖尼，这个十七岁的男孩被某些让他难以理解的东西所困惑着，正在努力从头脑里梳理出一条道路来。   
  
库里克问道：热尼亚，你的父亲是战死在斯摩棱斯克对吗？   
  
叶普盖尼点了点头：要不是上校信守承诺，一直在北方寻找我和我的母亲，我就不会站在这里，不会知道我的父亲是一个英雄，也不会有机会去寻回我家族的荣誉。   
  
库里克轻轻弹开芦苇上的积雪：在斯摩棱斯克算上最后的援军，一共用七万多俄国人和人数是自己两倍多的法国人作战，死者不计其数，整个城市都被烧毁了。大家最后记住的是攻城的拿破仑，记住的是巴格拉基昂将军，他们是历史的主角。但是，热尼亚，我常常会想，如果我是一个普通人，就住在斯摩棱斯克，我在战火中默默死去或者失去家园和所有亲人，我的痛苦和牺牲是不是就无人问津。热尼亚，大家都喜欢追随、议论和怀念那些传奇故事里的主角，但是那些被无端卷进传奇与历史的人，是不是更无辜一点？   
  
说着，这位一贯沉默坚毅的贵族青年脸上露出了关切的表情，看着叶普盖尼：热尼亚，廖莎喜欢将生活变成一场庞大的狂欢与戏剧，但配合他并不是你的义务，廖莎有廖莎的自由，你也有你的自由。   
  
叶普盖尼看着库里克，他感到了这位青年对他兄长一般的关切，他忍不住反问道：那你的自由呢，伊留什卡？   
  
库里克看着那位在冰河上寂寞垂钓的男人，他的脸就像这结冰的河流一样沉静，他不容置疑地回答：失去答案的自由是毫无意义的，热尼亚。   
  
叶普盖尼打了一个寒颤，炙热的情感在这句沉静的答案下翻涌着，好像是在冰面下滚动的大河。他和库里克两个人肩并肩矗立在冰河岸边，冰面下轻微的迸裂声在冬日的空气里如此清晰。   
  
  
  
这段时间以来，叶普盖尼感到他和阿列克谢都处在各自的焦躁中。有一些高于一切的东西凌驾在他们本就岌岌可危的情感维系上。在被上校带离北方的时候，叶普盖尼曾经扎扎实实地幻想过自己的人生，但没有一种幻想会是和一个年轻英俊的男孩沉溺在床榻上，享受稍纵即逝的热情，把大把的时间浪费在错误和欲望上。这从来都不是他的梦想。叶普盖尼想，其实阿列克谢自己也知道，远在欲望和情爱之上，还存在一些更加真实和沉重的东西，只是他过于自私只顾着编写一个让自己处处得偿所愿的剧本。   
  
阿列克谢仿佛也感受到了自己和叶普盖尼之间不断增长的焦躁感，他每个晚上就像一个游魂一样溜到叶普盖尼的房间里，在第二天清晨太阳快要升起的时候要求与自己的情人亲热，晨曦越过圣索菲亚大教堂的金色穹顶落在他们的床上，他们的头发纠缠在一起，深棕色淡金色，像是不同层次的阳光。阿列克谢喜欢解开叶普盖尼上衣领口的扣子，从他的锁骨一直亲吻到嘴唇，然后把他搂在怀里沉默地急躁地用力着。那个在聚会上从容不迫高谈阔论仿佛世界与真理都在手里的阿列克谢消失了，叶普盖尼所熟悉的那个幼稚冲动的阿列克谢变本加厉地回来了。这个焦躁不安总是急着确认的阿列克谢，在每日清晨盯着叶普盖尼的眼睛，用动作代替语言，努力诉说着什么。   
  
叶普盖尼悲哀地想，这解决不了任何问题，只会让堕落显得更加可耻。   
  
库里克和阿伯特的关系缓和了一些，大概是阿列克谢对阿伯特说了些什么。阿伯特不再冷冰着一张脸对库里克，而无论他对待库里克的态度怎样，库里克依旧是温柔而沉默地跟着他，听从他的一切要求。   
  
在回到圣彼得堡的当天清晨，库里克敲响了叶普盖尼的房门，给他送了一套新的士官生制服，停顿了几秒，库里克仿佛是想起了什么，又再递给他一套制服。叶普盖尼整个人一瞬间变得跟秋日的山林一样红，他有些尴尬地接过两套制服，叫醒了还在床上酣睡的阿列克谢。   
  
叶普盖尼的情人穿上制服之后又变回了十九岁的捣蛋鬼，一直不断地骚扰他，不让他好好穿制服，在叶普盖尼第十次企图扣上制服领口的扣子，却又被阿列克谢解开之后，他有点恼怒地踢打了自己的情人，阿列克谢抓住他的手腕，有些无赖地嘟囔道：反正都是要被我解开的。   
  
一瞬间，他们又变回了士官生叶普盖尼和士官生阿列克谢。只是叶普盖尼知道，在学校等待士官生叶普盖尼和士官生阿列克谢绝对不是什么甜蜜的未来，他们或许会被罚站一个月、或许会被要求擦拭半年的武器，或许还有更严重的惩罚，但是叶普盖尼已经想好了要像一个男子汉一样去领受这一切。   
  
在离开诺夫哥诺德的马车上，阿列克谢一直紧紧握着叶普盖尼的手，仿佛这是纾解不安的唯一途径。叶普盖尼忍不住转头去看了看这座矗立在湖泊、河流与草原之间的古城，在这个城市短暂的几天时光，就像是一个闪烁的梦，就像是他们的先民们曾经在这里创造的共和国，遥远到你都会怀疑这一切是否存在过，而圣彼得堡就像一个巨大的现实一步步靠过来。   
  
  
  
回到圣彼得堡，阿伯特和库里克都分别先回家去了，阿列克谢想让叶普盖尼和他一起回家但是被叶普盖尼拒绝了。叶普盖尼一个人赶回了学校，他需要像一个真正的男人一样去面对上校，上校对他来说，就是另一个父亲，一个人是不能去逃避自己的父亲的。   
  
在迈进上校办公室之前，叶普盖尼设想了很多上校会对他说的话，失望的、愤怒的、咆哮的、指责的、动情的……但是上校只是沉郁地看了他良久，静静地告诉他：   
  
热尼亚，你的母亲生病了，你先去看看她吧。   
  
叶普盖尼感到整个圣彼得堡都倾塌在了他的肩膀上，他感到了自己在一层层崩塌。   
  
当叶普盖尼赶到他母亲床前的时候，关于阿列克谢的一切，诱惑、力量、快乐、痛苦，那些炙热的情话或者革命的豪言壮语，那些焦躁与不安，都变得渺小和不再重要。他的母亲是那么的瘦弱苍白，握在他手里的那双手遍布着密密麻麻的小伤口，粗糙而熟悉，像是生命里一切厚重而踏实的东西。叶普盖尼把这双手放到自己的嘴唇旁边一遍遍亲吻着，母亲睁开眼有些抱歉地说道：对不起，热尼亚。他们非要去学校告诉你，但是上校说他派你出去办理公事去了。上校是一个好人，他请了医生来看我。你的老母亲真是没有用，亲爱的……。   
  
叶普盖尼再也听不下去，他握住母亲的手轻轻地吻了一下母亲额头的白发。喃喃地重复道：我都干了什么啊，妈妈。   
  
他的母亲温和地看着他，轻声说道：我并不想成为你的拖累，热尼亚，你是自由的。   
  
叶普盖尼紧紧握住了母亲的手：妈妈，失去你的自由毫无意义。   
  
  
  
叶普盖尼在母亲的小阁楼里呆了四天，这个只有一尊小小的圣母像的地方，有一种强大的洁净力量，甚至胜过诺夫哥诺德那座最古老的教堂。叶普盖尼把全部的精神都用于照顾母亲，白天他守着熟睡的母亲默默祷告，晚上他陪着母亲聊天，谈起早逝的父亲和家族的荣誉。母亲从带来的行李中取出了父亲获得的荣誉勋章，把这枚银色的星星放到了叶普盖尼手里，温柔地说道：热尼亚，上校跟我说你是一个非常有天赋和优秀的学生，你会让你父亲的姓氏重获光彩，我从未怀疑过这点。   
  
叶普盖尼握住了这枚星星，整个高加索山压在他的手腕上也比不上这枚轻巧奖章的分量。他的头脑从来没有像现在这么清醒和清晰，他来到圣彼得堡的时候身无长物，只有母亲和尊严陪伴着他，而他也必将肩负着这两样东西走下去。   
  
第四天，叶普盖尼母亲的病好转了不少，她已经能够坐起来做一些简单的家务。叶普盖尼去楼下拿牛奶，在正午明晃晃的阳光中，他看到有一个熟悉的身影站在门口，探头探脑地向里面望着。叶普盖尼在心里暗暗骂了一声，阿列克谢就像一个幽灵一样抱着一大捧白色的玫瑰站在阳光中看向他，愉快地说道：你不跟我回家，我就跟你回家，热尼亚。   
  
叶普盖尼阴沉着脸把阿列克谢领上了那个小阁楼。阿列克谢风度翩翩地跟他的母亲打了招呼，热情地说道：亲爱的热尼亚妈妈，我不知道您喜欢什么花，我的母亲最喜欢白色的玫瑰，我就从花房给您也带了一些。   
  
叶普盖尼看着阿列克谢，他的情人如此擅长与女性相处。阿列克谢像个十九岁的可爱男孩一样，兴高采烈地谈论着学校里的趣事，让叶普盖尼的母亲听着也跟着大笑起来。就连阿列克谢笨手笨脚地把牛奶洒了一地也显得非常讨人喜欢。但是叶普盖尼知道面前这位风趣幽默的青年是多么可怕的存在，他不会被这样的阿列克谢骗过，阿列克谢不能再这么无耻地一步步侵占他的生活，大摇大摆地出现在他的母亲面前，给他编造一种合理的假象，诱惑他远离责任和尊严。阿列克谢不该总是这么得偿所愿。   
  
当阿列克谢在帮叶普盖尼收拾东西的间隙企图想握住他的手时，叶普盖尼厌恶地避开了，他甚至没有多看一眼阿列克谢是否又露出了那种委屈的表情。   
  
晚上，阿列克谢先回了学校，在离开的时候，他又企图去拉叶普盖尼的手，被叶普盖尼再次躲开了。阿列克谢有些犹豫地对叶普盖尼说：热尼亚，如果你需要什么帮助……。叶普盖尼的心剧烈抽动了一下，阿列克谢得到过他的软弱、他的顺从、他的纵容、他的不理智的放纵，现在还想得到他的自尊，这是绝对不能允许的事情。叶普盖尼镇静而冷漠地摇了摇头，关上了阁楼的门，把这个捣乱分子隔在自己的家庭和荣誉之外。   
  
他的母亲在阁楼上看着那捧插在棕色瓶子里的白玫瑰，对叶普盖尼感慨到：廖莎真是一个讨人喜欢的孩子。叶普盖尼扯出了一个笑容，他伸出手去轻轻地抚摸了白玫瑰的花瓣，用几乎不可听闻的声音说道：还是一个能够在寒冷的冬天从温室里变得出昂贵花朵的孩子。   
  
  
  
在阿列克谢离去的第二天，叶普盖尼也回到了学校，他径直走向了上校的办公室。米申上校并没有责怪他，而是给了他一把椅子让他坐下，两个人像一对父子一样面对面坐着，只差两杯茶和一个火炉。   
  
率先打破沉默的是上校：廖莎来找过我，他说是他绑架和胁迫了你去诺夫哥诺德，是这样吗？热尼亚？   
  
叶普盖尼的心再次剧烈地抽动了一下，他又被阿列克谢看扁了。他的情人把他当成自己某种需要去保护的软弱东西。这实在太可笑了。阿列克谢收割了他的欲望，甚至差点收割了他的心灵，现在该轮到他来捍卫自己的灵魂、荣誉与自尊了。叶普盖尼抬起眼睛，看向上校，坚定地说：不，是我自己选择去诺夫哥诺德，没有人强迫我。   
  
上校站了起来，走到了办公桌后面，把双手撑开放到桌面上：热尼亚，你知道廖莎闯过多少祸吗？   
  
叶普盖尼摇摇头。上校从抽屉里抽出一叠纸来，带着调侃的意味说道：逃学、打架、酗酒、决斗、不敬神灵，更别说他惹出的数不清的风流韵事。   
  
说着，上校停顿了一下，问叶普盖尼：你知道为什么廖莎到现在都还平平安安地呆在这里吗？   
  
叶普盖尼再次摇了摇头，上校从抽屉里拿出另外一叠纸来扔到桌面上：因为他的外公只要给学校写一封信就能解决所有的问题。   
  
上校指着这一堆铺满桌面的纸，用低沉的声音问道：告诉我，热尼亚，你有能够写信的人吗？   
  
叶普盖尼久久地沉默了，他看着那一堆白色的纸片，过去几个月间发生的一切也渐渐褪去了重量，变得跟纸片一样轻，一点微风就能把这一切彻底吹走。   
  
叶普盖尼摇了摇头，用同样低沉而坚定地声音回答：长官，我有我自己，这已经足够了。   
  
离开上校房间之后，叶普盖尼并没有急着回宿舍。他沿着学校的广场踩着积雪一圈圈散着步。“肥大的安娜”立在白雪之上广场中央，就像他和阿列克谢第一次见面一样。那时候，他是多么的讨厌和憎恨阿列克谢，那时候他又是多么坚定和强壮。长久以来他说受到那些匪夷所思的诱惑，那些难以想象的堕落以及那些不可言说的压力和焦躁在他心里汇聚到了一起。在他面前的两条道路上，一边站着阿列克谢和他不可控的热情，一边是他的全部人生，包括他的家庭、自尊、荣誉与责任，答案一直都是这么清晰。   
  
在深不可测的灵魂深处，传来一个声音：你不好奇彻底的放纵吗？直视着这种可怖的好奇，叶普盖尼一步步踩着积雪上，把软弱、动摇和欲望一点点抖落下去，埋到圣彼得堡的雪地里。他慢慢地走回到了当初叶普盖尼和阿列克谢相识的□□。   
  
  
  
叶普盖尼回到宿舍的时候，阿列克谢已经睡着了，行李散落了一地，在壁炉上留了一张纸。叶普盖尼拿起来一看，上面潦草地写着：热尼亚，你可以选择先收拾行李然后躺到我身边，或者先躺到我身边明天我们再一起收拾行李。叶普盖尼又扯出一个笑容，这个家伙永远是这么理直气壮，永远按照自己的意愿安排着别人的生活。   
  
叶普盖尼把壁炉的火焰加大了一些，阿列克谢被他的动作惊醒了，迷迷糊糊地叫他的名字：热尼亚？   
  
叶普盖尼像是下定决心了一般，猛得转过身来。他走到床边脱下士官生的制服，镇静地解开自己上衣领口的扣子，阿列克谢有点疑惑地看着他：热尼亚，你在做什么。   
  
很快，阿列克谢就说不出话来，他的金发情人正毫不迟疑地脱下衬衣、裤子、鞋袜，背对着壁炉的火光像是一个优美的影子一样覆盖上他的身体。   
  
叶普盖尼主动而热烈地亲吻了阿列克谢，或许还过分用力着。同时他开始解开阿列克谢的衣服，甚至，还没等得及完全褪下去，就急切地抚摸着阿列克谢结实的肩膀与手臂。这是阿列克谢从未见过的叶普盖尼，像是梦里才有的场景，热尼亚屈服了顺从了完全沉醉于他的热情与力量。阿列克谢带着狂喜把手伸进叶普盖尼金色的头发里，翻了个身把自己赤裸的情人压到了身下，带着掩饰不住的深沉欲望轻轻说道：你还是不太会亲吻啊，热尼亚。   
  
叶普盖尼揪住阿列克谢的头发，蓝色的眼睛里都是情人迷乱的脸，骄傲地回答道：教我。   
  
回应他请求的是阿列克谢暴风骤雨一般的亲吻。阿列克谢一边亲吻着一边手忙脚乱地做着准备，叶普盖尼咬了一口情人的肩膀，轻蔑地说道：你就这么胆小吗？阿列克谢·康斯坦丁诺维奇·亚古丁阁下？阿列克谢灰绿色的眼睛变成了一种深沉的棕色，他把情人的身体拉近了自己。   
  
他们攀上了从未抵达的山峰。阿列克谢觉得自己情人的身体像是芦苇一样柔软得不可思议，而且允许他随意地弯曲与攀折。他们以前就很契合，而这一个晚上他们契合到超乎想象的程度。他们痛快地做爱、对骂、大笑，叶普盖尼完全释放了自己的声音与身体，他不只在挑逗自己的情人，他在挑战阿列克谢。在剧烈的疼痛与快乐中，他揪住阿列克谢的头发，咬牙切齿地质问道：你就只有这一点力气吗？廖莎。   
  
被挑战了的阿列克谢没有让他失望。他被阿列克谢撞到了宿舍的窗户上，冰霜正一层层覆盖这块冰冷的玻璃，阿列克谢的力气是如此之大，带着他一下下地撞向那层霜雪，有一刻，叶普盖尼会觉得他们会撞破玻璃，浑身是血地摔到楼下的积雪里，肮脏而赤裸地死去。   
  
他们几乎没有停下来过，除了亲热，他们还一起饮酒、踢开行李、在地板上跳舞、推翻家具、将墨水瓶砸得满屋都是，有人敲门咒骂他们，被他们更加凶狠地骂走了。在最激动的时刻，叶普盖尼在炉火边将伏特加倒了自己一身，他看着阿列克谢喘息着扑过来，凶狠地随着烈酒一路舔噬下去，火焰一层层蒸发着酒精，他们沉醉其中，在全部由伏特加和火焰构成的空气里，层出不穷的快感堵塞在他们的喉咙。   
  
  
  
他们在一片狼藉中醒来，清晨的阳光洒满房间，满地的酒渍，满墙的墨水痕迹，预示着昨晚是一个多么疯狂的夜晚。阿列克谢无比温柔地吻上了情人的金发，沿着耳垂一直亲到了锁骨，叫他的名字：热尼亚。   
  
叶普盖尼沉默地转过身来，阿列克谢的身体在清晨滚烫而温暖。叶普盖尼抚摸着自己情人英俊而孩子气的脸庞，小声说道：廖莎，我们分开吧。   
  
时间在这个房间里被凝结了一秒钟。志得意满的表情冻在了阿列克谢脸上，他看着叶普盖尼没有说话。叶普盖尼试图坐起来身来，但是被阿列克谢沉默而用力地拉了回去。叶普盖尼重复了一遍：廖莎，我们分开吧。   
  
这一次，阿列克谢确定自己没有听错。他沉默地看着这个昨晚对他百般顺从的情人，好像要穿越过叶普盖尼的蓝色眼睛，一直到他的灵魂。最后，阿列克谢终于开口了，他轻轻地抚摸着叶普盖尼的脸颊说道：热尼亚，我对你说过，拒绝和摆脱我有很多种方式，你不用做这样的施舍。你可以站在我面前，告诉我——阿列克谢·康斯坦丁诺维奇·亚古丁我憎恨你，我从未爱过你，我将你的触碰视作一种侮辱，请你离开我。   
  
叶普盖尼冷漠地任由阿列克谢抚摸着自己的脸庞，安静地回答：阿列克谢·康斯坦丁诺维奇·亚古丁，我憎恨你，我从未爱过你。这是亵渎的、可耻的事，令我感到恶心，从现在起直到我生命的结束，我都将你的触碰视作一种侮辱。请你离开我。   
  
阿列克谢的手停滞在了叶普盖尼的脸庞上，他难以置信地看着自己金发情人，巨大的羞辱震惊了他，他们依旧赤裸的拥抱着，但是阿列克谢的身体已经不再有温度。叶普盖尼无所畏惧地看向阿列克谢，语气依旧平静：你需要我再说一遍么。   
  
阿列克谢松开了手，他坐了起来，摇了摇头：不需要了，你表达得非常清楚。   
  
这位十九岁的士官生脸上恢复了他出生的阶层所独有的傲慢和冷漠，叶普盖尼想廖莎自己都不知道他和自己所反对的东西有多么相似。   
  
出乎叶普盖尼意料的，阿列克谢没有大吵大闹也没有哭泣，他寂静地穿好了衣服，他的身上还有昨晚疯狂留下的伤痕。叶普盖尼躺在床上说：我会跟上校要求调换宿舍的。阿列克谢扣好了最后一颗制服的纽扣，带着一种倨傲的神情看向他：你留下吧，我会离开的。说着阿列克谢踢了一下散落在地上的行李：反正我没来得及整理行李。   
  
叶普盖尼看着阿列克谢利落地把散落一地的衣物扔到箱子里，推门离去，没有眼泪或者指责，甚至没有再看叶普盖尼一眼。   
  
伤害廖莎本来就是如此轻而易举的事情。叶普盖尼深知自己擅长做这件事情。况且，廖莎从一开始就把自己赤裸地放到他面前，任由他伤害，只是他从前总是在最后一刻软弱了而已。   
  
现在，真的只有我一个人了。叶普盖尼看向遍地狼藉的宿舍，身体上剧烈的疼痛让他忽略了灵魂的失重感。   
  
我一个人就足够了。叶普盖尼想着。在满足了灵魂放纵的好奇心之后，那根连接他和阿列克谢心灵的针，他没有来得及缓缓地拔出来，他直接把它给折断了。也许他会终生带着这种灵魂的刺伤，但是不管怎么样，他守住了自己的家庭、荣誉与尊严。   
  
其实，从他来到这里的第一天，上校就已经告诉他答案了，他没有退路，也没有犯错的资格。


	18. 战争

假若有一天我必须深深冷静   
假若我必须忘记我无力获胜   
至少你总会认识我巨大的仇恨   
——艾吕雅《贞洁的独居者》 

阿列克谢调换宿舍的事情在学校里引起了轩然大波，士官生们在揣测着是不是叶普盖尼在上校面前出卖了自己的舍友。顷刻之间，叶普盖尼发现离开了阿列克谢，他周遭的仇恨如潮水一般上涨了，上校没有再安排人住进那个宿舍，他现在孑然一身地面对身边的敌意。但是没有比叶普盖尼更擅长从仇恨里吸取力量的人了，他把这些敌意和恨意都变成了坚不可摧的铠甲，将自己一层层武装起来，他感到自己比任何时候都要强大。 

与此同时，叶普盖尼感到他和阿列克谢之前弥漫着一种微妙的竞争氛围。在一切他们能相遇的场合，他们互不理睬却又时刻关注着对方，如果在练习打靶的时候，阿列克谢打中了红心，那么，叶普盖尼马上也会还击一个红心；如果在马术课上，叶普盖尼一马当先，那么不用想，和他并驾齐驱的必然是阿列克谢。除了阿伯特和库里克，现在很少有人和叶普盖尼讲话，人群的敌意像是一个沉默上升的螺旋，慢慢地汇聚成一场风暴。有一天，叶普盖尼醒来，发现自己的门口被人写了两个字——“叛徒”，他一言不发把这个词语擦掉，对于这种不敢当面对抗的懦夫他无所畏惧，甚至有点蔑视。在击剑课上，当叶普盖尼干脆利落地击败了比他年纪更大的一个男孩，那个男孩狼狈得站起来，用一种恶意而嘲讽的语气说道：热尼亚，看来当初挨廖莎的揍教会你不少东西。叶普盖尼冷静地收起自己的剑，面无表情地回答道：我击败你和廖莎一点关系都没有，只是因为我比你强。 

这样的回答自然会换来更大的敌意，但是叶普盖尼一点都不害怕，无论是打架还是决斗，他都深信自己一定是会获胜的那一个，对他来说，在这个世界上没有谁的危险性能超越阿列克谢，他谁都不怕。 

叶普盖尼的生活变得越来越真实和明朗，他早中晚都会虔诚的祷告；他将母亲阁楼上的圣母像放到了自己的宿舍里；他每天学习到深夜；他定时去看望自己的母亲。每次看望完母亲，叶普盖尼都会去拜访上校，两个人像父子一样聊天，探讨人生和前途。上校总是能给他提出一些非常中肯的意见，那些老派的价值观，不但不让叶普盖尼觉得陈旧，反而让他觉得踏实和安心。他是如此稳健地一步步将自己的人生走到一条宽阔大道上。 

有一个黄昏，叶普盖尼看到阿列克谢从上校的房间里冲了出来，满脸怒气。叶普盖尼走进上校的房间，看到桌子和椅子都倒了一地，台灯被砸碎了，整个房间好像暴风过境一样。上校正在沉默地收拾着，抬头看到叶普盖尼，有点好笑地说道：廖莎一直追问我，是不是我对你说了什么。我对你说了什么吗？热尼亚。 

叶普盖尼也笑了起来，他弯下腰帮上校把飞散的纸片捡了起来：廖莎总是这么自以为是。 

在离开上校房间的时候，叶普盖尼发现阿列克谢正站在一棵树下等他，他自然而然地向阿列克谢道了声“晚上好”便径直向前走去。阿列克谢的声音从他身后传来：热尼亚，你不要被别人所控制了。叶普盖尼觉得更加好笑了，他停下脚步却没有转过身来，看着远方黄昏的云朵回答道：廖莎，你从来都不知道自己是一个多么喜欢控制别人的人是吗？ 

在这之后，他们有一个月的时间没有再说话。在这一年，士官学校的舞会时间提前了，据说是城里那些小姐们的主意。叶普盖尼对这些场合并没有很大兴趣，他肯定自己又能看到阿列克谢是左右逢源大出风头，但怀着一种奇特的挑战心理，叶普盖尼还是穿戴整齐地去了。果不自然，阿列克谢又是全场的焦点，他今天标致极了，穿着合身的黑色礼服，金棕色的头发在水晶灯下闪烁着光彩，灰绿色的眼睛会让人有种恋爱中的错觉，那些太太小姐们都围着他打转，以阿列克谢为中心形成了一个彩色的漩涡。但这一切与叶普盖尼并没有一点关系，阿列克谢可以享受他的快乐，而叶普盖尼也有自己的生活。 

当音乐声响起时，叶普盖尼环顾四周，看到有一位穿着红裙子的小姐落单了，他走过去准备邀请她，红裙子小姐也看到了叶普盖尼，笑意盈盈地准备伸出手去。这个时候，一个熟悉的影子闪了过来，抢先一步把手伸给了那位小姐——风度翩翩的令人无法拒绝的阿列克谢挡在了叶普盖尼面前。红裙子小姐对叶普盖尼做出了一个抱歉的表情，快乐地把手放到了阿列克谢的手臂上。叶普盖尼再一次觉得可笑，他曾经的这位情人马上就要二十岁了，却依旧这么幼稚。 

几秒钟之后，叶普盖尼感到有人在用折扇轻轻敲打他的后背，他转过身，看到爱莲娜·帕夫洛娃立在熠熠光彩里，笑着向他伸出手来。他们两个愉快地跳起舞来。 

在旋转中，爱莲娜狡黠地看叶普盖尼：士官生，你进步了。 

叶普盖尼笑着回答：我有在好好练习舞步。 

爱莲娜摇了摇头：不，我是说你不再受廖莎那个混蛋的影响了，从我认识他开始，如果别人不围着他转，他就会发疯的。 

说完，爱莲娜压低了声音：不过你刚才没有看到他的脸色真是太遗憾了。 

叶普盖尼没有回答，他只是熟练地配合着这位社交界的公主在舞池里跃动着，他环顾了一下四周，阿伯特并没有过来，这让叶普盖尼感到有些意外，通常有他这位美丽舞伴的地方，阿伯特肯定是不会缺席的。 

爱莲娜也看出了叶普盖尼的疑问，她用一种刻意的满不在乎的语气说道：我已经很久没有见到沙夏了，没有诗歌，没有玫瑰，男人的热情不过如是。 

叶普盖尼有些意外地看向他的舞伴，仔细揣摩着这位公主的语气和神色，突然他明白了过来，并且再次大笑起来：你们这些女人啊。 

爱莲娜做了一个小声的手势，用一种可爱而恼怒的表情说道：现在，你也知道了我的一个秘密了，士官生。 

走出舞会大厅时，叶普盖尼的心情是愉快的，爱莲娜无疑是一个聪明而令人开心的舞伴，同时，他隐隐为阿伯特感到高兴。在春天的月亮下，叶普盖尼怀着轻松的心情，准备穿过树林回到宿舍休息。夜晚的空气还带着寒意，树木并没有完全抽出枝叶，稀稀疏疏的漏下月光来，这是一个清朗明亮的月夜。 

从前面的树下传来了女人的笑声，叶普盖尼停住了脚，有点犹豫地向前望去，一瞬间他有点憎恨今晚过于明亮的月光了，他那位风流倜傥的前任情人正站立在一棵大树下面，握着一位贵妇人的手。那位夫人背对着叶普盖尼，笑着将阿列克谢一步步拉向自己。 

那种灵魂的失重感瞬间又击中了叶普盖尼的神经，他想拔腿逃走，但是阿列克谢看到了他。在月光下，阿列克谢英俊的脸上露出一种奇特的恶意来，他低下头以一种柔情缱绻的姿势解开那位夫人领口的扣子，吻上她的锁骨，再一点点亲吻到脖子和下巴，随着他的用力，那位夫人发出了轻轻的喘息声，而阿列克谢的眼睛一直死死地盯着叶普盖尼，带着一点挑衅意味地抱紧了怀里的女人。 

叶普盖尼差一点就要抬起手来攥紧自己的领口，他记不清有多少次，阿列克谢按照这样的顺序亲吻过他，用那种能够震动血液与骨髓的力气，在他锁骨的位置还残留着往日的痕迹，在他身体的某些部位伤口还未愈合，情热时所留下的瘀伤是那么深，现在正从他肌理深处一点点浮现出来。细小深刻的疼痛包围了叶普盖尼，但是他不准备逃走，他不想这么丢盔弃甲地输给阿列克谢，这一场和堕落的战役如此不可告人的漫长，叶普盖尼努力淬炼着自己的铠甲，面对着欲望的熊熊烈火，背着手以一种冷漠的态度对待着。 

先放弃的是阿列克谢。当那位夫人企图亲吻他的嘴唇时，阿列克谢颓然地松开了双手，他恭敬地扣上了他亲吻对象领口的扣子，用一种诚挚而自责的语气说道：对不起，夫人。我这样的行为真是太卑劣了，您不该被这样对待，请你原谅我。说着阿列克谢拉起那位夫人的手，在手背上毕恭毕敬地亲吻了一下，转身走掉了，没有再望向叶普盖尼一眼。 

那位夫人有点莫名地愣在了原地，很快也跟着阿列克谢的脚步离开了。叶普盖尼一个人站立在树林里，在明朗的月光下，他背在身后的手垂了下来，右手的手腕处是一圈深深的瘀痕，刚才他是如此用力地遏制住了自己，用虐待自己身体的方式取得了来之不易的胜利。 

叶普盖尼有点沉溺于这种诱惑与抗拒的游戏。他甚至会若无其事地和阿列克谢遇见和招呼，然后饶有趣味地探究阿列克谢的表情和语气中是否还有怨气与隐痛。他渐渐有点体会到，当初阿列克谢看着他一点点崩溃并失去抵抗力时的乐趣。一旦叶普盖尼察觉到自己在这场游戏里处于下风，在每一个灵魂动摇的瞬间，在每一个想到阿列克谢和那些堕落回忆的时刻，叶普盖尼都惩罚自己，他会彻夜祷告、不眠不休地看书、绕着黎明的树林一圈圈跑步、或者紧紧握住自己的手腕，直到青色的脉搏重新恢复正常的跳动。在这场隐秘的战斗中，他必须是最后的赢家。 

在涅瓦河飘满碎冰的初春，叶普盖尼又获得了嘉奖，因为他出色的成绩与表现，主教将代表陛下亲自为他颁奖。叶普盖尼早早地来到了主教的住所，主教正在接待民众，于是他被引入了一个小规模的接待室。这个接待室只简单地布置了两把椅子和一个大得有点过分的木桌，上面摆着烛台和圣经。为他引路的神父退了出去，叶普盖尼发现在这个小房间里还坐着另外一个士官生，穿着笔挺的制服，背对着他，坐在桌子一头的椅子上。叶普盖尼走过去，坐到桌子另一头的椅子上，他向旁边望去，想打个招呼。在初春的光线里，那个熟悉的侧面让叶普盖尼那句“你好”被死死地噎在了喉头，阿列克谢像是一个幽灵一样静默地坐在那里，金棕色的头发，灰绿色的眼睛，看向前方安静地说道：他们没有告诉你，获得奖励的是两个人吗？ 

叶普盖尼也收回了自己的视线，同样冷漠而克制地看向前方：恭喜你。 

阿列克谢笑了起来，他和叶普盖尼隔着一张巨大的木桌，一架烛台和一本圣经，目光没有接触，好像在比赛疏远与遗忘。 

阿列克谢语气平静回应叶普盖尼的恭喜：你知道我现在在想什么吗？热尼亚。 

叶普盖尼没有理他。阿列克谢自顾自地说了下去：我在想着这个桌子真是又宽敞又结实。 

阿列克谢停顿了一秒，继续看着眼前的空气，波澜不惊地说道：能够让热尼亚你完全躺在上面。 

叶普盖尼的心被猛击了一下，浑身的血液随之震荡了起来。可是阿列克谢依旧在用言语施暴着：从你一进门，我就在想，我可以越过这一点距离，把你扔到这张桌子上，把那些碍事的烛台和圣经都推到地上，你会反抗，不过不要紧，我力气比你大，你不敢喊叫怕惊动外面的神父，你只敢小声地用语言羞辱我，这会让事情变得更加有趣。我可以用我的双腿压住你的双腿，用手按住你的手腕，真是很奇怪，你并不是一个没有力气的人，但是看起来总是很瘦弱，我可以轻易在你的手腕上压住瘀痕来。当我们的身体完全贴近，我能隔着制服感受到你身体的形状，我就会吻你了，吻到你没有空气可以呼吸，也没有舌头可以再指责我的粗暴，然后我就能感受到你的身体在制服下从冰冷变得滚烫，你常常无力地踢打双腿想挣脱，这反而会引起更多更密切的接触，你不知道你多会调情，热尼亚。 

叶普盖尼感到那一枚被他折断的针还恶毒地留在心脏里，把生锈的不健康的欲望偷偷地随着血液传输。他依旧面色冷漠地坐在那里，但他知道，在身体的深处阿列克谢的每一句话每一个字都震动着他最微小的血管。被埋葬在身体里的记忆像是还魂的幽灵，那些关于气味、力度、触感与声音的记忆，那些可耻的快乐，那些肮脏的小角落，都一点点翻腾出来。叶普盖尼感到自己的身体在被加温，在初春的空气里，他感到了蓬勃的欲望在嘲笑着他的无力。 

叶普盖尼终于忍不住叫了一声：看在上帝的份上，闭嘴吧，廖莎。 

他为自己声音里所蕴含的怨气和渴望而悲哀。 

阿列克谢笑了起来：热尼亚，你的上帝管不住我的想法。 

他继续看向前方的空气，残忍地讲了下去：在你努力呼吸的时候，我就会解开你的制服领口，你的扣子总是扣得那么严实，有时候解起来会相当困难，不过不要紧，我总想得到办法，我会解开你领口的扣子，然后亲吻你的锁骨，那是我最喜欢的部位。我会一路亲吻上去，让你来不及做出反应和思考，你的双手会渐渐停止反抗，有时候会慌乱地有点想抱住我，好像是求救一样，我就能松开你的手腕，用手去抚摸你金色的头发，无论在阳光下和月光下，它们都显得那么美丽，胜过诺夫哥罗德的金色穹顶。我的手会钻进你的制服下摆，放到你的皮肤上，就像我日常所做的那样，我会在你光滑的皮肤上画出我的领地，我要知道你的确需要我，需要我的抚摸、亲吻甚至更激烈的举动。当我觉得你的反应已经给出答案，你在等待我，我就会脱下我们两个人的衣服，我们都会烫得跟一团火焰一样，接触的每一寸都在燃烧。你躺在这张大木桌上，金色的头发散落在这深色的木纹上，皮肤的颜色被衬托得像是一个盛情的邀约。热尼亚，这个时候，我就会去拿我想要的东西。我会一边亲吻着你，一边抚摸着分开你的双腿。温柔或者粗暴，全看我的心情。我会拉起你的腰，它经常能完成一些不可思议的动作，然后我不会文雅的，热尼亚，我会让这张桌子后悔接纳我们，我会让你忘记这个该死的世界，我会让整间房子都只听到我们结合的声音，你会咬着自己的嘴唇或者咬向我的肩膀，这都没关系，那个时候你忍住呻吟的表情一定漂亮极了，对吧，我亲爱的热尼亚？ 

叶普盖尼已经无法回答这个问题，在他这位恶劣的前任情人毫不留情的残暴言语下，他已经不可遏制地颤抖起来，无论他如何拼命捏住自己的手腕，捏到腕骨都要断裂的程度，也遏制不住这种颤抖，这种颤抖从他每一根血管渗出。不健康的回忆和感情正在对他进行凶狠的反扑。他环视左右，想找一个锐利的东西刺入自己前任情人的喉咙。 

当主教走进这间小房间时，他看到等待他嘉奖的两位出色的年轻人，一个神情从容洋洋得意，一个脸色惨白满头大汗几乎站立不稳。主教怜悯地拍了拍这位过分紧张的士官生，另一位士官生则体贴地替自己同伴辩解道：他见到您太激动了，阁下。 

拿到奖章之后，叶普盖尼几乎是冲出那个房间的。他带着强烈的耻辱感和自责，骑着马一路向着涅瓦河飞奔，他如此趾高气扬地扔掉了阿列克谢，一次次坚硬地磨练自己的灵魂，却居然在他面前再次展现了软弱，比起阿列克谢的恶毒，他更不能原谅自己的落败。他一路冲到了涅瓦河边，即使到了三月，气温依旧还很冰冷，河面上漂浮着一层碎冰，下面是湍急的水流，整条河流像是一座快速流动的破碎冰川。叶普盖尼冲到河岸边，看着冰川上自己破碎的影子，他跳了下去。 

刺骨而汹涌的寒冷几乎是即刻就把他包围了，身体可耻的火热一瞬间就被凝固住了，那些不受控制的欲念和思想被冻结了，叶普盖尼被水流冲击着向河底沉下去，甚至都忘了挣扎，在寒冷与窒息中，看着渐渐远离的河面，他感到了被惩罚的快乐。几秒钟之后，叶普盖尼看到有人也跳了下来，动作敏捷地捉住了他，把他拉出水面扔回到岸上。接着他听到了库里克冷静的声音：你们都只会用这种方式解决问题吗？ 

浑身滴水的库里克拉着他的胳膊，颤抖着质问他，阿伯特迅速脱下身上的厚斗篷盖在他两身上，叶普盖尼大口喘着气， 拉住库里克的手慢慢站了起来：我犯了一个错误，应该受到惩罚。 

阿伯特惊讶地看着他：热尼亚，你还不到十八岁，犯错误才是你这个年纪应该干的事情。 

叶普盖尼此刻脆弱得能被一根手指推倒，但火与冰的淬炼，让他感受到心脏正变得真正坚硬起来，血液里那些不健康的东西在这剧烈的自我惩罚中被击退了。他感到自己新生了。他以一种笃定的声音说道：不，沙夏，我没有资格犯错误，一个错误都不行。 

接着叶普盖尼转头对库里克说道：放心把，伊留什卡，我不会自己去选择死亡的，这对我来说过于奢侈。 

在回学校的路上，阿伯特依旧非常好奇叶普盖尼跳进流冰的涅瓦河的原因。叶普盖尼没有回答这个问题，他转换了话题暗示阿伯特应该继续给爱莲娜·帕夫洛娃写情诗和送玫瑰，阿伯特一改往日谈到这位女神时的神采飞扬，他的眼神反而变得暗淡下去，望向天空轻轻说道：或许我的确还有最后一首诗要送给她。 

在去学校马厩归还马匹时，叶普盖尼看到阿列克谢站在遥远的位置看着他，叶普盖尼也默默看向他，从心底为自己无懈可击的平静感到骄傲。阿列克谢遥远地和他对视了一会儿，自己走掉了。第二天，叶普盖尼在自己右手的手腕处增添了一个十字架的刺青，那些隐藏在血液里的脏东西被牢牢地锁住了。


	19. 毕业

我爱你，我不久就要死去；   
我曾经旅行了迢遥的长途，   
只是为的来看你，和你亲近，   
因为除非见到了你，我不能死去，   
因为我怕以后会失去了你。   
——惠特曼《从滚滚的人海中》 

索洛维茨已经近在咫尺，爱莲娜的情绪就越发高涨，在酷寒的空气里，她哼着歌翻着行李里的礼服，开心地问叶普盖尼哪一件更加合适去见阿伯特。叶普盖尼有点好笑地看着她：尊贵的小姐，您穿成这样出现在索洛维茨会吓到大家的。 

爱莲娜把礼服在身上比划着，嘟囔着说：我和沙夏还没有正式的婚礼，就算星辰陨落，风雪连天，我也要美丽地嫁给沙夏。 

叶普盖尼看着她熠熠生辉的脸庞，产生了一种类似于兄长一般的柔情：小姐，你能穿越风雪到索洛维茨来嫁给沙夏，即使穿着稻草也是美丽和伟大的。 

爱莲娜有些感概地抓着那件漂亮礼物，对着镜子说道：不，热尼亚，这并不是什么值得称颂的事情。如果沙夏不在索洛维茨，如果他依旧是那个出生高贵的热情诗人，我依旧是那个名门世家的小姐，我不会选择他。你应该知道，热尼亚，那种超越常态的热爱与激情，是不会维系一生的。看着这种热爱与激情的流逝是一场漫长的酷刑，我不会让自己置身于这种漫长的刑罚里。我有时候想，在另一个人生里，或许我们会再次相遇，或许我们都出生平凡，或许他不再是诗人我也不再是名门小姐，或许我们也会相爱、结婚，然后因为热情消逝而分开。 

爱莲娜从镜子里意味深长地看着叶普盖尼：亲爱的少尉，命运是一件很奇妙的事情。索洛维茨的风雪将热情封存在了它永恒的年龄，让沙夏永远是那个二十岁的青年诗人，这实在是一件残忍又浪漫的事情不是吗？ 

接着，爱莲娜看着窗外纷飞的雪花，快活地念道： 

或许命运，像一个艺术家出现， 

趁他们的感情还没有，完全消散之际， 

在时间改变他们之前把他们分开： 

这一个在另一个眼里似乎还永远是他原来的样子， 

赏心悦目的二十岁青年。 

叶普盖尼看着她，在索洛维茨不出半年，这位尊贵的小姐就会渐渐流失掉自己美丽的容貌和健康的身体，冰雪能够封存热情，但也会摧毁一个女人最好的年华。而爱莲娜是如此兴高采烈地迎接着这一切，像是神话里走上祭坛的少女。 

有好几个月的时间，阿列克谢再也没有打扰过叶普盖尼。到了夏天，阿列克谢、阿伯特和库里克他们这一批士官生就要从学校毕业，成为一名正式的军人。这一年的毕业典礼非常的隆重，圣彼得堡许多头面人物都参加了，叶普盖尼站在人群里，看着阿列克谢穿着正式的军装站在台上，尽得法国剪裁精髓的深色衣服配上红色的肩章，让阿列克谢的脸庞显得成熟而轮廓分明，如果不是见识过蛮横幼稚的阿列克谢，叶普盖尼肯定会觉得那个笔挺地站在台上的男人是一个稳重而有责任感的战士。 

在炎热的天气和缤纷的彩带里，叶普盖尼额头密集地出着汗。他走到阴凉的走廊里，人群在他身边来来往往，士官生们在三三两两地交谈着、互相祝福着。叶普盖尼看到一群人簇拥着阿列克谢走了过来，他们靠在墙壁那边，兴高采烈地商量着晚上的活动。阿列克谢透过人群看到了走廊另一边的叶普盖尼，他挑起了眉毛，仿佛是耐不住炎热的天气，缓缓地解开上衣领口的扣子，轻轻地用手指关节在锁骨处按着，在汹涌的人群中，唯有叶普盖尼知道那是一种隐秘而不为人知的挑逗和挑战。叶普盖尼低下头笑了一下，过了这么久，阿列克谢居然还这么不甘心的幼稚着，他抬起头直直地盯着阿列克谢的眼睛，也轻轻地解开了自己领口的纽扣，用手指抚摸着锁骨处，眯着眼睛，带着挑衅与蔑视的神情。阿列克谢脸上那种隐隐的得意转化为一种深层的怨恨，他有点懊恼地看着叶普盖尼在锁骨处打转的手指，忍着自己的怒气。 

晚上，阿伯特邀请叶普盖尼一起去参加毕业生的聚会，叶普盖尼知道阿列克谢也会在，但是他对此并不畏惧，他甚至感到自己正一点点在这战争中占据上风。 

这是圣彼得堡美好的夏夜，士官生们脱去了严实的制服，围在篝火边喝酒、唱歌、聊着往事与前程。别离的愁情和奔向前程的激动，让大家都显得情绪高昂。阿伯特喝得有点太多，胡乱叫嚷着，库里克沉默着，使出十足的力气紧紧抓住他，把他限制在自己的怀抱里。与之相反的是阿列克谢，平常兴致很高的他今晚坐在火堆旁一直往自己嘴里灌酒，一言不发。叶普盖尼隔着熊熊的火焰看着自己的前任情人，他们偶尔会目光相接，阿列克谢的眼睛里有一种深刻的隐痛和不甘，但是叶普盖尼不再是那个看着情人委屈神情就会妥协的小男孩，他自然地和人交谈着，不理会火焰另一边阿列克谢的情绪。 

酒喝到半夜，大家惯常地开始谈论起了女人和情事，有人说着最近城郊来了一群吉普赛人，棕色肌肤的女郎风情万种，一头黑色的长发更是诱人，在哄笑声和下流笑话中，阿列克谢低着头拨弄着手里的酒瓶，低沉地说道：我还是更喜欢金发。士官生们好奇地叫了起来：为什么啊，廖莎？ 

阿列克谢捏着酒瓶，用有点颤抖的声音说道：因为，因为我曾经能够摸到它。 

说着阿列克谢抬起头，恶狠狠地看向火焰对面，满脸都是眼泪。 

这个晚上，叶普盖尼一点酒都没有沾，他保持着惊人的冷静和克制，看着他的前任情人在他面前一点点溃不成军，他微笑着说道：廖莎，本来就没有什么东西是理所当然属于你的。 

阿列克谢几乎马上就要跃过火焰冲向他，叶普盖尼握住了藏在衣襟里的一把匕首，想着无论阿列克谢是要冲过来杀掉他或者亲吻他，他都不会对阿列克谢客气。好在库里克紧紧地按住了阿列克谢的肩膀，平静地说道：廖莎，热尼亚说得对。 

阿列克谢把自己手里的酒砸进了篝火堆里，起身走掉了。叶普盖尼看着那突然暴起的火焰，看着阿列克谢惨痛的表情，轻轻地抚摸了一下自己手腕处的十字架纹身，一种刺痛而骄傲的感受带给他别样的快乐。 

是的。也该轮到阿列克谢体会一下不受控制的情感有多可怕、崩溃掉的尊严有多痛苦、不能克制的冲动有多磨人、一个人永远在输给另一个人有多难受。以前总是阿列克谢掌握着两个人关系的钥匙与控制权，现在该是叶普盖尼夺回主动权的时刻了。 

第二天一早，叶普盖尼去送别阿伯特和库里克，他真实地难过起来。温柔热情的诗人和沉默坚毅的军人，以及与他们相关的一切，伏特加、诗歌、音乐、小酒馆的寻欢、美人窗下的矗立，都显得遥远和珍贵。叶普盖尼和一群低年级的士官生一起来送别这群毕业生，他们互相拥抱着献出彼此的祝福。阿列克谢是最后一个到的，他有力地拥抱着每一个人，亲吻着大家的面颊做出道别。轮到叶普盖尼的时候，阿列克谢有点愣住了，然后他怀着一种恶毒的笑容，靠近了叶普盖尼的嘴唇，叶普盖尼惊了一下，想把头侧过去已经来不及，但是阿列克谢在几乎要贴上他嘴唇的地方停了下来，慢慢地退了回来，用一种冷漠的声音说道：哦，我忘了，热尼亚你很讨厌这个，觉得很恶心。 

在一群士官生疑惑不解的目光里，在叶普盖尼冷淡而高傲的眼神里，阿列克谢抱着双手，微笑着解释道：热尼亚知道我在说什么。 

这是阿列克谢去往南方赴任前和叶普盖尼最后的对话。一直到夏天结束，黄叶再次铺满了圣彼得堡，叶普盖尼都没再看到过他。 

所有的一切都开始于这一年的十一月，陛下突然去世了。整个帝国弥漫着躁动不安的氛围，暗流就像不断飞落的黄叶，散落在圣彼得堡的每一个细微角落。连上校也找叶普盖尼谈了几次，问他和阿列克谢以及阿伯特还有没有联系。库里克倒是趁这个机会先回到了圣彼得堡，他的家里准备为他在新皇帝的麾下谋求一个前程，先把他塞到了皇宫里面去任职了。 

十一月底的一天，叶普盖尼看到了库里克正在广场上和一个女孩说着什么。那个女孩的背影看起来相当眼熟，她焦急地捉着库里克的胳膊嘱咐着什么。很少看到女人追到学校里来纠缠士官生，来来往往的人群都好奇地看着这一对。库里克还是如往常一样神色严肃，他极力安抚着那个女孩，简短有力地讲着什么。库里克很快就看到了叶普盖尼，招手让他过来，那个女孩也转过身来，叶普盖尼发现这也是一位老熟人——爱莲娜·帕夫洛娃一改往日轻松调皮的神情，眼睛里全是焦躁与不安。她咬着嘴唇看着叶普盖尼，努力用轻松的语气打着招呼。 

库里克郑重地亲吻了一下爱莲娜的额头，拜托叶普盖尼把这位公主送回到她的府邸。叶普盖尼看着坐在对面脸色焦灼的爱莲娜，开口问道：是沙夏出了什么事情吗？ 

爱莲娜抬头焦急而疑惑地看了他一眼，缓缓说道：还没有。我只是来跟伊留什卡要一个军人的承诺。 

叶普盖尼继续谨慎地问道：如果是为了保护沙夏，你也可以告诉我。 

爱莲娜在焦急中笑了起来：不，不是为了保护沙夏，沙夏需要的不是保护。说着这位小姐停顿了下来，看着窗外轻轻说：沙夏需要的是理解与成全。 

十二月静默地来临了，新的皇帝登上了宝座。圣彼得堡大雪纷飞，酷寒异常，仿佛是整个西伯利亚从空中倾泄而下。在夜晚，叶普盖尼点燃壁炉的火焰，坐在炉火前读着一本书，过了一会儿他听到了有人敲击窗户的声音，像是一只从春天穿越而来的布谷鸟。他抬起头，看到在结满冰霜的窗户后面，有人不知死活地攀爬在寒冬冰冷的墙壁上，敲打着玻璃。 

叶普盖尼知道那是谁，那个人从前就不止一次地从窗户跳进来，像一团火焰一样钻进他的被窝。叶普盖尼想了想，还是自信满满地走过去打开了窗户，随着漫天纷飞的雪花，阿列克谢跳进了这个熟悉的房间，和记忆中一样，抖落着头发和肩上的碎雪。 

但是，这一位阿列克谢不会再像记忆中一样，撒娇着向叶普盖尼索求温暖和热情。他站立在那里，如同一尊沉默的雕像，雪花在他头发上渐渐融化，湿漉漉的金棕色沉重地贴在他的脸上，像是被打湿了的阳光。一种深厚和沉重的氛围从阿列克谢身上弥漫出来，充斥着整个房间。这是叶普盖尼从未见过的阿列克谢，带着悲哀与神圣的气息。 

阿列克谢这段时间以来又瘦了一些，脸庞的线条显得干脆利落，灰绿色的眼睛因为寒冷变得透明而接近灰质，如同结冰的初春。他一言不发，左腿向前迈了半步，右腿弯曲下跪,右手压左手放于左膝上,挺胸抬头看着叶普盖尼。这是一种过于隆重的宗教仪式，以至于叶普盖尼一时呆滞在那里。过了好一会儿，叶普盖尼才找回自己的舌头：廖莎，你只应该对自己的信仰做这样的事情。 

阿列克谢仰着头，冬季的冰霜在他脸上融化，滴到地板上，他庄重地说道：叶甫盖尼·维克托罗维奇·普鲁申科，以你的信仰，最郑重的形式，我向你祈求一样东西。 

叶普盖尼咬着嘴唇等待这个要求。阿列克谢的声音颤抖起来：我向你要求一个亲吻。 

他的前任情人用祈求的语气，低声下气地跪在他面前，显得卑微而可笑。 

在这场战役中，叶普盖尼最终站到了胜利者的领奖台上，居高临下地看着这位曾经骄傲到无视太阳的前任情人。阿列克谢诱惑过他，伤害过他，迫使过他，让他显出软弱和肮脏，这一切都不再重要，重要的是他最终获得了自己应得的奖品——自己尊严和阿列克谢的尊严。此刻，他拥有对自己、对阿列克谢完全的掌控力。 

如同每一场战役的赢家一样，叶普盖尼高傲地看着面前的失败者，坚定地摇了摇头：阿列克谢·康斯坦丁诺维奇·亚古丁阁下，您是不是忘记我说过什么。 

阿列克谢没有愤怒也没有暴躁，他单膝跪在那里，悲哀地回答：我没有忘记，热尼亚。在你说过那样的话以后，我跪在这里，放弃我全部的尊严，以你所认可的仪式，只要求这一样东西，我不会得寸进尺，也会别有所图，我只是想要一个亲吻。 

巨大的情感在阿列克谢灰绿色的眼底盘旋着，如同窗外的暴风雪一样激烈汹涌。 

叶普盖尼俯下身去，渐渐靠近阿列克谢的嘴唇，他看到阿列克谢支撑在膝盖上的双手已经颤抖得不行，眼泪已经控制不住地滑落下来。在几乎就要贴上阿列克谢嘴唇的那一刻，叶普盖尼轻轻地笑了一声，慢慢地直起身子，带着平静的微笑说道：廖莎，你忘了，我恶心这个。 

这句话彻底地击溃了阿列克谢，叶普盖尼将自己曾经承受过的痛苦、动摇和羞耻用力地扔回到阿列克谢的脸上。阿列克谢脸色苍白摇摇晃晃地站了起来，他举起了拳头，用力地砸向了墙壁，喃喃说道：这算个什么答案。 

阿列克谢重复着这句话，走向了那扇刚刚被关上的窗户。叶普盖尼转过身去不再看他，过了一会儿，叶普盖尼感到自己从后面被人用力抱住了，阿列克谢握住他的双手，像是当初在诺夫哥诺德教堂看到的那副耶稣像一样。叶普盖尼勃然大怒，在他如此坚定地拒绝后阿列克谢居然还恬不知耻地采用这样的方式，他正要发作，但是阿列克谢迅速地放开了双手，打开窗户消失了。 

如果不是地板上的那一滩融化的雪水，脸上沾染的阿列克谢的泪水，以及自己手上被阿列克谢用力握出的淤青，叶普盖尼真会怀疑刚才的一切只是一场幻梦而已——阿列克谢跪在自己面前卑微地祈求自己的赐予。 

叶普盖尼看着自己的手，被紧握又被放开的感受，让他回忆起在上一个冬季，在诺夫哥诺德圣索菲亚教堂的穹顶之下，有一个金棕色头发的情人对他说：如果我把手松开，那就是末日了。


	20. 革命

奇怪的红，太阳落下的地方。   
我说不出，正在终结的   
是我们的爱，还是白天。   
——阿赫玛托娃《离开》 

即使过了这么多年。叶普盖尼依旧很难去完整地想起风暴是如何开始的。 

那一年特殊的事情并不算多，法国死了一个不得志的空想家，美国选出了一个新总统，而俄罗斯死去了一位皇帝、登基了一位皇帝、出生了一位皇帝。新生和死亡本来是这个世界上最司空见惯的事情，并不值得惊讶。无论出生和死去的是最贫苦的乞丐还是最高贵的皇族，古老的帝国也自有它转动的齿轮与轨迹。 

对于叶普盖尼来说，他的生活也有非常坚固的轨迹。从清晨祷告时的烛光到深夜苦读时的漫天星辰，他的每日每夜并没有因为外界空气中的暗流而有所改变。 

叶普盖尼只记得那是一个有风的早晨，仿佛整个时代在急促的呼吸。大雪覆盖了城市，寒冷让世界都寂静了，只听见湍急的风声。他还是如往常一样从学校的教堂做完祷告出来，天空晦暗得看不见晨星，树梢上的积雪簌簌落下，背对着圣像与教堂的烛光，叶普盖尼一个人向宿舍走着，靴子踩在积雪上的嘎吱声格外刺耳。世界静默得就像混沌之初。 

几乎就在一瞬间，叶普盖尼听见了越来越大的响声，眨眼之间，整个学校的灯光都亮了起来。人们在四散奔跑，教官在大声呼叫，马群在嘶鸣，隐约还夹杂金属的碰撞声，不断有人从叶普盖尼身边跑过去，撞到他，不回头地继续奔跑着。人们向着不同的方向飞奔着，像是一条喧哗的大河在一个拐弯的险滩飞快分流。 

学校的大门正在缓缓关上，有人骑着马匹向着学校外跑去，企图冲出去。然后叶普盖尼听到一声枪响，他忍不住颤抖了一下，他不知道倒在地上的是那匹马还是那个士官生。人群迅速又围了上去，马和人都消失了，雪地上只剩下一滩刺目的血迹，像一个红色水洼。 

叶普盖尼跑向了上校的办公室，他需要在这场突然如其来的风暴中找到一个木桩。上校的办公室里挤满了军官，激烈争吵声像寒冷的空气一样充斥着这个房间。 

“叛乱已经开始了！” 

“先生，那都是我们自己人！” 

“他们有武器！” 

“我没法向穿着我们制服的人开枪！” 

叶普盖尼觉得血液的温度正在一点点褪去，他镇静地站在人群后面，等着上校的决断。米申上校是一个年过半百的老人，但是他的声音依旧穿透了嘈杂的冷空气让房间里的烦乱停止了下来—— 

“先生们，不管多么冠冕堂皇的借口与理由，背叛自己曾经的誓言，企图用手里的武器让国家陷入混乱的人，他们只有一个名字：叛国者。” 

“可他们都穿着我们的制服，是我们的孩子。“ 

“他们说是为了人民。“ 

“在他们身边聚集了不少人民。” 

叶普盖尼听到有人小声地嘟囔着。 

“他们中很多也都是我培养出的孩子！先生们！”上校吼了一句，同时用力地砸向了桌面，“但是一个军人的理想只有一个，保护自己的人民，而不是为了一些空中楼阁将人民引入危险中。一个国家并不是凭借一群孩子的空想和热情建造出来的！先生们，推倒一个权威是容易的，只要一颗子弹就能做到。但是开启这个先例是危险的，如果我们认可用武力谋求权力是合理的，那么多少野心家、阴谋家会像苍蝇追逐血腥一样蜂拥而至！是的，你们或许觉得这群孩子是抱着高尚的目的拿起武器，但是并不代表他们不是在犯下错误！而且这个错误的后果并不是他们所能承受的！” 

房间里陷入了寂静。上校继续用拳头敲击着桌面：请遵守你们的誓言。效忠你们的皇帝、国家与人民，请履行你们的职责，先生们。 

有一个少校军衔的教官站了起来，坚定地说道：上校先生，尽管我尊敬你的想法，但是我属于未来的共和国。如果您不愿意让我离开，您可以在这里就对我开枪。 

米申上校握紧拳头看着这个年轻人，平静地回答：您去吧，去到您认为您职责所在的地方，去到广场上，我会在那里向您开枪。 

那个教官对上校行了一个礼，转身离开了。上校环顾了一下房间：你们谁还抱有和这位先生一样的想法，现在可以离开。离开这个房间，我们就不再是伙伴。 

又有四五个军官起立，向上校恭敬地行礼，然后离开。他们都是平时叶普盖尼会在课堂上、操场上、舞会上见到的人，他们从叶普盖尼身边走过去，走向茫茫大地和凛冽寒风，没有再回头。 

上校看着留在房间里的人，语气依旧不容置疑：先生们，既然你们选择了责任和誓言，让我们去拿起武器吧。 

叶普盖尼看着这第二波人经过他的身边，一样的制服，一样坚定的脸庞，大河在拐弯处分流成了两条相似的河流，从此在各自的崇山峻岭里奔腾。 

上校是最后一个离开房间的，他看了看站立在门边的叶普盖尼，命令道：热尼亚，让高年级的士官生都去操场上集合，战争开始了。 

叶普盖尼点了点头，转身离开。上校又叫了他一声：热尼亚，你可以有选择。 

叶普盖尼没有回头，他捏住了自己手腕上的十字架，声音不高但是非常肯定地回答：上校，我选择我的责任。 

叶普盖尼一步步向前快速走去，远方是他无法想象的鲜血与死亡，一些熟悉的名字、身影与面庞在死亡意象的中央盘旋。他在大脑中努力拉下了一道闸门，将这些可怕的想法堵了回去。 

士官生们在操场上排成了沉默的方阵，寒风卷起雪花，落在他们的身上。上校骑在马上对这个方阵大声说道：先生们，在此刻，我把你们每一个人当作一个合格的军人。你们可以选择自己所忠于的理想。想去广场上的，你们可以提前离开。留下的，一会儿都会是你们的敌人。像一个成熟的男人那样，做出你们的选择吧。 

说完上校抬了抬手，学校的大门打开了，通往广场的路上，白雪茫茫，淌着那一滩暗红的血迹。人群开始沉默地分流，有一些士官生整齐地排成队向门外走去，踩过那一滩血迹，在雪地上留下了一个个红色的脚印。当分流结束，大门关上。隔着漫天的风雪，门外的人们转过身向门内曾经的伙伴们行了一个礼，门内的人也同样回了一个敬礼。这个国家最优秀的一拨年轻人在一扇门的两边，站在各自的理想与信仰上，分道扬镳。 

等到红色的脚印越走越远，上校调转马头，冷静地下达了命令：牵出马匹，拿起武器，去元老院广场。 

叶普盖尼随一队人马被派遣守卫行政院，叛乱者们企图攻击那里逼迫皇帝承认他们的宪法和要求，听说盛怒之下的皇帝要求调集大炮到广场上来。 

接应他们的军官是库里克，这让叶普盖尼略微有点吃惊。这位叶普盖尼的老朋友显得非常平静，他沉默地擦拭枪支、上膛子弹，和叶普盖尼的紧张不同，库里克宁静地像是湖面一般，这场时代的风暴并没有吹动他的灵魂。出发前往广场的时候，库里克叫过来一个一直做文书工作的小孩，在他耳边交代了几句给了他一些钱，叶普盖尼隐约听到了爱莲娜·帕夫诺娃的名字。库里克转头向叶普盖尼解释道：我答应过这位小姐，无论沙夏出了什么事情，都要第一时间告诉她。叶普盖尼握紧手里的枪，他脑海中的那道闸门正在被可怖的预感冲击着，他有点犹豫地说道：伊留什卡，如果沙夏在对面…… 

库里克平静地把枪背到肩上：如果我和沙夏一样无力地站在对面，我又怎么保护他。 

叶普盖尼还没能琢磨清楚库里克的意思，他们就被集合着前往广场。他和库里克并肩跑着，隔着厚厚的军服，叶普盖尼依旧感到了肩膀上的长枪传来冰冷的寒意。 

元老院广场上，叛乱者和皇帝的军队发生了多次战斗，人民围到了广场旁边，要求叛乱者坚持，并向皇帝的军队投掷石头和木棍。起义到了最后成为一场被围观的悲哀戏剧，人民看着自己的青年用血肉之躯向王权的大理石宝座撞过去，他们被注视着，只能以死亡演出。 

血腥味在彼得大帝的青铜像下升腾，寒风中弥漫着生铁和硫磺的气味。 

行政院前的雪地上，守卫皇室的军队排成了一个方阵，叶普盖尼自愿地站到了队伍的第一排，他发现库里克也站在他的不远处，在周围的雪地上流淌着鲜血与尸体，分不清哪些是叛乱者，哪些是皇帝的军队。 

在硝烟与风雪中，有一队叛乱者迈着整齐的步伐走了过来。他们同时端起了枪。 

这两派对峙的年轻人拿着相似的武器，他们看到了如此相似的敌人，穿着一样的制服，有着同样青春坚定的面庞，他们站在雪地上用枪指着对方，就像是彼此的影子一般。谁也没有先动手。 

叶普盖尼听到了坚硬的钢铁压过雪地的声音，他知道那是皇帝的大炮正在缓缓开过来。隔着升腾的雪花，叶普盖尼看到了阿伯特，浪漫的诗人同样站在叛乱者队伍的前列，沉默地握着手中的武器。然后叶普盖尼看到了阿列克谢，毫无疑问，他站在队伍的最前端，深色的制服上已经有了红色的血迹。他们四目相接。一瞬间，叶普盖尼甚至觉得看到了自己在阿列克谢灰绿色眼睛里的倒影，眼神坚定，脸色惨白，面无表情。 

叛乱者同样听到了大炮碾压雪地的声音，威力巨大的冰冷机器正在对准他们，天空中没有太阳。后方的炮兵们颤抖地叫道：长官，那些都是我们自己人。叶普盖尼脑海里那道闸门被思维的洪水撞开了，他感到自己的精神正在一寸寸被淹没。那种剧烈的失重感又向叶普盖尼袭来，一瞬间，他跌入了一个完全无法掌控的陌生世界，他的意识正在渐渐被冲散，信仰、理智、情感、责任都被撞得粉碎……他的灵魂悬在半空，无处落脚。 

在可怖的虚空中，叶普盖尼听到了那个熟悉的声音。 

“热尼亚”阿列克谢在对面高声叫他的名字，叶普盖尼抬起头，他的情人，他的敌人，放下枪，正在一步步向他走来。叶普盖尼已经无法对阿列克谢的行为作出任何反应，阿列克谢的每一步都将他涣散的意识往洪水里踩得更深，眼前这个世界映着雪光变成了一片莽莽白色。两个队伍都沉默着，看着这个金棕色头发的青年带着热烈的笑容走向枪口，像是去赴一场约会。 

“热尼亚，你会开枪吗？”阿列克谢踩着血迹与积雪，穿越过浓厚的硝烟，笑着走了过来，把一只手伸进衣服口袋里，“我们打个赌吧。” 

“他在掏武器！”在意识的彻底消逝中，叶普盖尼只听见这么一声吼叫，他眼前一片雪白，洪水彻底淹没了他，他下意识地扣动了扳机。 

在这一片雪白中他看到了鲜血，和倒下的阿列克谢。整个世界都随着阿列克谢的倾斜而坍塌了，叶普盖尼听到了双方枪声次第响起，他感到自己被猛烈的撞击了一下，库里克将前排的士兵全部撞倒了，向着队伍对面冲了过去，那个方向是如此坚定和不容置疑，不用抬头不用思考，叶普盖尼知道他要去哪里。叶普盖尼想大声喊叫，却一个音节都发不出来，他不知道该呼唤谁的名字，还是该祈求谁的怜悯。轰鸣的大炮声终于降临了，炽热的铁流将整个广场变成了炼狱。人民、军队、叛乱者都在铁流中挣扎逃生。 

叶普盖尼看到倒在他前方的阿列克谢，他的右手里紧紧握着一枚从口袋里掏出的金色卢布。 

1825年的这一场短暂的叛乱。在夜幕降临时被彻底消灭了。叛乱者们企图逃到涅瓦河上，威力巨大的炮火轰开了结冰的河流，裂开的冰层和寒冷湍急的流水吞没了他们。他们叫着“共和国”与“自由”，掉进时代的缝隙里，悄无声息地消失了。 

叛乱结束的第二天，叶普盖尼站在元老院广场的中央，看着人们打扫战场。 

参政院的屋顶被大炮毁掉了一块儿，广场周围的居所冒着白色的烟，白雪裹着鲜血被一点点清扫干净，尸体在一具具消失，远处不时传来一两句痛哭声，在离此不远的地方，被俘虏的叛乱者们正在被执行审讯和鞭刑。 

叶普盖尼静静地站在那里，从清晨到黄昏，看着昨日的一切一点点被抹去，听到未来的惨痛正在拉开序幕。他不知道正在结束的是回忆，还是白天。 

灵魂沉没在深不可测的水底，叶普盖尼倒在了雪地上。


	21. 答案

有些爱比一个吻还短   
有的吻比一世生命更久。   
——路易斯·罗萨雷斯 

叶普盖尼这场病来得汹涌而毫无原因。他的皮肤滚烫，身体里面却在一阵阵发凉，淹没他灵魂的那一场洪水在他的内部奔腾着，一直冰到骨髓。医生对他身体无法降低的热度感到束手无策，他在半梦半醒半明半暗之间游荡着。叶普盖尼能吞咽食物能喝水，但他听不到也感受不到外界的一切，只觉得在茫茫的一片白色中有暗影晃动，上校和母亲都依次陪在他的床边说话，但那些飘忽在他耳边的言辞就像一个个没有意义的音节，他把自己和这个世界的联系暂时断开了。 

就这样过了三天，直到上校来到他的床前，在他手里塞了一个东西，那是一个小小的金色的圆，反射着光线，像是一小块偷留在人间的阳光。叶普盖尼迷迷糊糊地看着这个东西， 感觉有炙热的东西从那一块皮肤渗透到他的血管里。 

上校坐了下来，捏了捏叶普盖尼的肩膀： 这是廖莎要我转交给你的。 

叶普盖尼猛得点了一下头，看清了那个东西的形状，那是一枚金色的卢布，在花纹的缝隙里还有可疑的褐色污迹。叶普盖尼就像一个死去又归来的幽灵，深深地望向了上校。 

上校把军帽从头上摘下来放到他的床边：廖莎没有死。你枪法太差了，热尼亚，你击中的是他的腿。 

叶普盖尼的呼吸变得沉重而断断续续起来，上校看着他渐渐回复焦距的眼睛说道：沙夏也没有死，伊留什卡救了他。 

说道这里，上校停顿了一下，语气有些颤抖起来：但是伊留什卡没有能够救到自己。 

叶普盖尼用力地呼吸着，积蓄了三天的悲痛撕裂了他。他难受到一滴眼泪都流不出来，悲痛找不到出口，被堵在身体里肆意为祸。 

他的整个青年时代在一日一夜之间土崩瓦解，其中有一部分随着库里克的消逝永久地粉碎了，他再也无法找回这部分，就像再也无法拥有完整的生命与灵魂。 

上校揉着他这位优秀学生的头发：热尼亚，命运和信仰，都是无法逃避的东西。 

叶普盖尼紧紧地揪住了上校的制服，想要问什么却发不出声音，他只是张大嘴，努力向自己的肺里灌进空气。 

上校知道他想了解什么，他有些迟疑地回答了叶普盖尼用眼神发出的疑问：廖莎被判流放，去索洛维茨，今天中午就会从广场上出发。 

叶普盖尼松开了手，从床上坐了起来，抓起一件衣服，跌跌撞撞地向门外跑去。上校再次抓住了他的肩膀把他拉住了，严厉地说道：一秒钟的错误都可能毁掉你，热尼亚！ 

叶普盖尼转过头，看着他的这位老师。叶普盖尼脸色苍白，身体虚弱，双眼凹陷，所有的意识都在蓝色眼睛里燃烧，只为一件事情发着光。 

上校松开了手，叶普盖尼飞奔了出去。 

在元老院广场上，围观的人群沉默地看着即将被流放的叛乱者们，他们被锁链连接在一起，血迹斑斑，伤痕累累，大多数还穿着帝国的军队制服保持着高贵的仪态，有人发出几声抽泣又迅速收了回去。 

这是一个年轻而奇怪的队伍，仿佛帝国正准备流放自己的明天。 

叶普盖尼挤过层层叠叠的人群，冲到了最前端，正在把人群往后推的士兵看到穿着制服的叶普盖尼愣了一下。叶普盖尼喘着气推开他们，冲到了流放队伍面前，几个士兵有点紧张地把枪对准了他。叶普盖尼看不到这些，他径直沿着流放队伍奔跑着，在这些神色相似的年轻人里寻找着。士兵们有些惶恐地互相张望着不知道该不该开枪。 

终于叶普盖尼看到了他，阿列克谢穿着毕业那天的军装，膝盖包扎了起来，血迹已经干涸成褐色，面色憔悴，满是淤青和伤痕，金棕色头发凌乱地搭在额前，因为站立困难被旁边的人搀扶着。 

叶普盖尼冲到了阿列克谢面前，他们一句话都没有讲，默默对望着。阿列克谢灰绿色的眼睛里渐渐升腾起了明亮的金色光线。叶普盖尼揪住阿列克谢的领子，亲了上去。 

伤痕与血液的铁锈气息在嘴巴里交织融汇，叶普盖尼这才知道，原来热情到了绝望的程度，是一种苦涩的味道。 

他们摇摇晃晃了几下，差点跌倒在雪地上。阿列克谢伸出手来及时地抱住了他。 

所有的力量都集中到舌头上，叶普盖尼闭上眼睛，整个人都压到阿列克谢身上，把呼吸的氧气、心脏的韵律、血液的热度、灵魂的重量、每一点尊严、每一滴欲望、每一寸自己都交付了出去，毫无保留。 

这是比决斗还要惨烈的亲吻，他们依旧向对方发出挑战，命令对方将此生的热情都奉献在此刻。听不到人群的喧哗声和士兵们不知所措的叫声，也不知道所在的地点与岁月，仿佛从这片土地有第一处火焰到现在，他们就一直等待着这个疯狂的亲吻，然后死去。 

叶普盖尼知道自己在做一件多么可怖的事情，为了这短暂的时刻，他侮辱了自己的誓言、背弃了自己的信仰、放下了自己的责任，赌上整个前程与人生，只是为了让眼前的这位罪人、这位敌人、这位情人得到满足。这是比赤裸的纠缠、比割开脉搏、比沉入水底、比刺穿心脏、比烈火焚身、比亵渎神灵、比登上帝国的顶端、比给皇帝一颗子弹都更加激烈的事情，死亡对比起来都显得宁静而甜蜜。叶普盖尼知道自己这次是真的败给了阿列克谢，不是因为年少的软弱、不是因为欲望的冲动、不是因为离别的慌乱。没有任何借口，这一次他绝望而悲伤地承认这位罪人、敌人、情人赢得了全部的他。 

在白雪皑皑的广场上，阿列克谢和叶普盖尼只亲吻了短短的几秒，却将整个天国和人间的千年帝国给抛在了脑后。 

他们迅速被分开了。 

叶普盖尼被几个士兵给拖离了阿列克谢身边，在分开的一瞬间，他疯狂地踢打着阿列克谢，疯狂地诅咒着这个他刚刚拼死亲吻过的男人，他几乎是歇斯底里地骂着。拖拽他的士兵们都被他这种可怕的行动吓到面色发白。 

阿列克谢的腿伤无法承受如此剧烈的情绪，单膝跪到了雪地上，但是阿列克谢的头是高昂的，一直紧紧地盯着叶普盖尼的眼睛，他愉快地承受着所有的踢打与辱骂。这位即将被流放向索洛维茨的罪人脸上是无法控制的笑容。他笑着流出了眼泪，骄傲地像是有人把整个帝国都送到了他的脚下。他失去了整个人生，但是赢了一切。 

士兵们把叶普盖尼越拖越远，直到阿列克谢单膝跪向他的身影变成了一个小小的黑点，从他的视线里彻底消失。 

在阿列克谢被流放后，不到一个星期，阿伯特也被判处了流放。这一次叶普盖尼没有能够去送他，因为他自己也接受了审讯。 

他的审讯官反复询问他和阿列克谢的关系，并严厉地责问他是否赞同这些叛国者。叶普盖尼的回答始终一样：这一切都只是他和阿列克谢的私事，他并不赞同这些叛国者，他也一直履行了自己的职责。 

那位审讯官到最后放弃了，他饶有趣味地盯着叶普盖尼：士官生，你知道最有趣的是什么吗？亚古丁先生也一直声称这只是他和你的私事，你从来没有赞同过他，你一直在履行你的职责。 

叶普盖尼闭上眼睛，他已经给出了答案，他决定不再解释。 

最后还是上校来牢狱里接他。 

“热尼亚，你让你的母亲担惊受怕”这是上校对叶普盖尼说的第一句话。 

叶普盖尼起身整理了一下衣服，恢复了平静的神情：以后再也不会了。 

上校盯着他的脸：我极力向长官们证明你的忠诚。不过你更要感谢自己在广场上恪尽职责的勇敢表现，不然现在被送往索洛维茨的队伍里也会有你。 

叶普盖尼听到“恪守职责”四个字，脸微微地抽搐了一下。上校审视着他的表情，伸出手去帮他整理了一下领口：你知道最讽刺的是什么吗，热尼亚？即使你和廖莎一起被送往索洛维茨，你只会被放到暗无天日的矿坑，而廖莎会有单独的囚室。你们就算是一起犯下罪孽，走下地狱，也不会在同一层。 

叶普盖尼慢慢点了点头，将情绪的波动一点点收起来：长官，我知道自己还剩下什么。 

在走出囚室的时候，叶普盖尼被雪地反射的明亮光线给刺激得眯起了眼睛，他看到有两辆马车停在雪地上，前面一辆垂着镶着淡金色花边的白色窗帘，像是雪地上落了一圈阳光。上校拍着他的肩膀示意他上第一辆马车，轻声说道：这一次你能够脱身，有一位夫人你需要去感谢一下。 

叶普盖尼有些踌躇地钻进了车里，对面那双熟悉的灰绿色眼睛让他一时间失去了言语的能力。阿列克谢的母亲端坐在对面，带着温柔的微笑看着他。这位夫人穿着男士大衣款式的合身冬装，不是沉重的黑色或者哀伤的白色，依旧是叶普盖尼记忆中那种深蓝色。她看起来一如既往的神采奕奕容光焕发，只有用力地盯着她的眼睛，才会在里面看到一点深不可测的忧伤。 

阿列克谢的母亲平静地对他说道：孩子，原谅我只能以这种方式跟你见面，公开的会面与接触会害了你的。 

叶普盖尼坐在这位夫人的对面，沉默良久，终于开了口：夫人，是我开枪击中了廖莎。 

阿列克谢的母亲轻轻地舒了一口气：热尼亚，我在廖莎被流放前去看过他。那个时候他带着伤口不眠不休地接受着审问，憔悴、瘦弱、几乎睁不开眼睛。但是我觉得他英俊极了，这是我见过我的儿子一生中最英俊的时刻。他对我说：妈妈，请不要为我难过，我这一生有最棒的母亲赐予我生命的开始，又能够投身于这个世界上最伟大的事业——为信仰、理想和国家进步献出人生。我没有什么可后悔与惋惜的。唯一遗憾的是，我不知道我是否得到过爱情。 

说着，阿列克谢的母亲用灼热的眼神看向了叶普盖尼，同时握住了他的手：谢谢你，热尼亚，告诉了我儿子这个答案。 

叶普盖尼没有直接接话，他盯着自己被阿列克谢母亲握住的双手，轻轻问道：夫人，您最喜欢的花是白玫瑰吧？ 

马车从街道的积雪上驶过，整个城市显得平静如常。 

第二天清晨，圣彼得堡又下起了雪，在一处小阁楼前，开门的女佣人惊讶地发现门口的台阶上放着一朵白玫瑰，雪花正静静地落在上面，和它融为一体。二楼的窗台上，有一位仪态高贵的夫人看着一个年轻人的背影消失在风雪里，金色的头发隐没进了整个城市白色的景色里，渐渐看不见了。


	22. 忘记

而活着不过是一面淌血的镜子   
每一天都被震碎，当我穿过它去看你。   
——路易斯·罗萨雷斯 

在阿伯特被流放的第二天，爱莲娜·帕夫洛娃向新登基的皇帝递交了自己要去索洛维茨的请求。半年后，在这个帝国南方的偏远哨所里，有一个新兵报道。大家都在私底下议论，来自圣彼得堡士官学校的他，不知道犯了什么错，会被下放到这样的地方。列兵叶甫盖尼·维克托罗维奇·普鲁申科是一个高傲而冷淡的人，他每天穿梭在这些议论里，不和任何人申辩，也不和任何人交往。但是叶普盖尼是一个非常出色的士兵，他执行任务果敢坚决、办事雷厉风行又稳重可靠，没有人敢轻视他或者招惹他。他一个人就像一整个连队，独自前行，独自对话，他唯一的爱好就是坚持每天去附近村庄的教堂里祈祷，或者一个人骑着马沿着南方广袤的荒原行走。 

叶普盖尼就这样过了半年，到了冬天有一些来自圣彼得堡的军官到这里视察。晚上这些人喝醉了酒，有一个军官认出了叶普盖尼，走过去叫他：士兵，你不认识我了么，我现在可是你的长官。叶普盖尼冷漠地看了他一眼：我当然认识你，你被我在击剑课上痛殴过，你当初躲了起来，连广场都不敢去。那个军官恼怒地抓住了叶普盖尼的领子：我也认识你，你是一个可耻的叛徒。说着这个军官换了另外一副下流的面孔，把自己凑到叶普盖尼面前：热尼亚，你当初连一个流放犯都亲了，你要不要也亲一亲我？叶普盖尼拽住他的手腕，将他直接摔倒了地上，毫不留情挥拳打了上去，这位低级士兵就这么一拳一脚地痛打着自己的长官，神色冷漠，面无表情，鲜血飞溅到脸上依旧不为所动。围观的人群都呆在那里，看着这位冷静而疯狂的凶手一直打到那位军官蜷起了身体连呻吟都发不出来，叶普盖尼带着满手的鲜血站了起来，看着躺在地上的军官，平静地说道：你又算个什么东西。 

因为这一次殴打，叶普盖尼在南方服役的时间又多了一年，并被判处以鞭刑。他跪在教堂前的雪地上，鞭子落到后背带起血肉纷飞的声音，围观的人在指指点点。叶普盖尼既不觉得羞耻也不觉得恐惧，他眯着眼睛望向飘着雪花的天空以及远处零星可见的远山，耳边传来的是上一个雪天他在圣彼得堡元老院广场听到的鞭子声。他看到自己滴落在雪地里的鲜血，这种疼痛让他有活在世间的真实感。 

虽然接受了严厉的惩罚，叶普盖尼在这个南方小镇的地位却意外提升了，大家都知道这个军衔低微的士兵是一个凶狠的角色，这让他反而微妙地受到了尊重。 

这一年，南方陆陆续续有人起来反对帝国。叶普盖尼随驻军一起去扑灭这些叛乱的火焰。士兵们都喜欢跟随他，叶普盖尼作战英勇而奋不顾身，而且无论在怎样的状态下都保持冷静，他对于这个世界的知觉和热情仿佛在某一个时刻丧失殆尽，这让他有一种惊人的控制力，像是一台完美的战斗武器——枪法准确、决策果决、头脑锐利。他唯一显得仁慈的时刻，是在战争过后。他从不为难俘虏，对他们保持尊敬，他也从不为难那些前来寻找丈夫、儿子、兄弟尸体的人们，他可以遵循职责将罪犯一批批送到圣彼得堡的绞刑架和鞭刑场上，但是他从来不侮辱或者伤害他们，相反他会请神父为他们祈祷与送别。这让叶普盖尼赢得了更大的声望，大家一边畏惧他一边钦佩他，他就像帝国完美道德与秩序的化身，不可侵犯但值得依靠，手段强硬但恪守底线。 

和叶普盖尼的功劳相比，他的职位上升得有点过于缓慢了，士兵们都在为他抱不平，但是叶普盖尼并不在意这些，见过更多鲜血、死亡与眼泪之后，他以最完美的麻木适应了这个时代。 

在一次阻击叛乱的战斗前，正在擦拭武器的叶普盖尼发现坐在自己旁边的一个男孩正在发抖。叶普盖尼抓紧了枪支冷静地提醒道：士兵，就要上战场了，恐惧会害死你自己的。男孩抱住自己的武器，有些紧张地回答道：长官，和我一起长大的朋友他就在叛乱的队伍里。叶普盖尼默默把子弹上了膛：你的朋友对他的信仰坚持吗？男孩有点沮丧地点了点头。叶普盖尼看着这个孩子的脸，这个小孩估计才十五六岁，这是罗密欧的年纪，是一个和朋友们在河边饮酒，为美丽的女孩子站立在月光下的年纪。他本来想对这个孩子说：抓紧你的武器，你也要为自己的立场负上责任。但是最后叶普盖尼抬起手拍了拍这个孩子的肩膀，轻声说道：抓紧你的武器，一会儿站到我身后去。停顿了一下，叶普盖尼微微露出一点笑意：反正我也习惯对坚持信仰的人开枪了。 

整个南方的叛乱就这样被帝国的军队雷厉风行地平定了下来。叶普盖尼已经记不清楚自己杀了多少人，又有多少人经由自己的手被送往绞刑架或者西伯利亚。作为宣誓效忠皇帝的军人，平定国家的叛乱本来是天理昭昭义不容辞的事情，无需更多考虑与动摇。但是叶普盖尼从每一个死者、每一个流放者的脸上都能看到熟悉的样子，他每一天都仿佛在开枪击碎自己的过去，每一枪打下去都是自己曾经的伙伴。叶普盖尼喜欢在战斗结束后回到战场上，看着交战双方的尸体被整齐地排列在一起，看不出立场的分别，看不出是敌人或者战友。 

上校在写给叶普盖尼的信里说道：热尼亚，我也曾在每一个被我杀掉的敌人脸上看到自己儿子的影子。是的，每一颗子弹都可能是赠予某个人的挚爱。但是，我们又有什么办法？如果我们都如此忠于职责，如果我们都如此骄傲，如果我们都不愿意退缩，如果我们一定要选择战斗来解决问题，那我们也要骄傲而不退缩地去承担后果，无论是承受死的痛苦还是承受生的痛苦。如果谁都不能责怪，那就责怪时代吧，孩子，不要过分为难自己。 

在南方服役四年后，叶普盖尼终于被调回了圣彼得堡，偶尔会去学校帮助下米申少校。叶普盖尼在战场上的出色表现为他赢得了一些晋升的机会，但往事依旧是横贯在他前程上的阴影，不过他对于目前的生活并无什么不满。他已经是一个二十多岁的成熟青年，无论在战场上还是在家庭中都无可挑剔，他是卓越的战士、可靠的长官、恭敬的下属、孝顺的儿子、虔诚的教徒、忠诚的子民，他每周都陪自己的母亲去教堂，钱财一半给了母亲，一半捐献给死去战士的家庭，他过得像苦行僧一样严苛而整洁。他没有什么享乐的爱好，平日里连酒都很少喝，但是他喜欢冒险，喜欢刺激的事业，他喜欢骑马冲向敌人的炮火，也喜欢跟人贴身决斗，他甚至会偷偷跑去一些地下的小酒馆跟人比赛拳脚，歇斯底里地殴打，直到看到鲜血。在他厌倦了一种新的折磨自己的方式时，他就会到教堂在圣坛前不吃不喝地跪上一天，饥饿和干渴会洗涤他的灵魂，神智会暂时离开他的身体，让他忘记清醒。他不追求女性也不图谋婚姻，对于他真实的感情，他和身边所有亲近的人，包括自己的母亲都仿佛有一个心有灵犀的约定，他们聊天气、聊食物、聊新登基的皇帝，小心翼翼地避开这个话题。有人说他有个秘密的情人，因为自从回到圣彼得堡之后，无论春夏秋冬，他每个月都会坚持买一束白色的玫瑰花；也有人说他是因为失去了爱人，因为在冬季的某几天，总会在城郊的墓园看见他，很少喝酒的他，一个人坐在某一座墓碑上，看着夕阳落下，一口接一口地喝着伏特加，直到醉倒在雪地上被人拖回城里。当然还有一些更加隐秘而下流的传闻在军官中间秘密流传，但是没有人敢去验证这些说法，这个傲慢能填满一个大峡谷，冷酷得像西伯利亚雪原的少尉是一个不能招惹的角色，有种可以随时扔下整个人生换取一时意气的狠劲儿。 

爱莲娜申请去索洛维茨的要求，皇帝一直不肯给于批准，而她依旧在坚持。叶普盖尼偶尔会在圣彼得堡的社交场合见到她，她是任何一个舞会的中心，是圣彼得堡社交圈里的公主与女王，光彩照人，进退有度。不过任何人也都知道，在她的房间里永远有一套已经打包好的行李，她随时随地准备放下王冠走向西伯利亚。 

叶普盖尼很少能和爱莲娜说上话，实际上，他有点刻意避开她，有一种共同的隐痛隔开了他们。他们共同的地方在于拒绝别人，谁都知道圣彼得堡的爱莲娜小姐不能追求，她看似热情，对别人的热情却冷得像冰天雪地；谁也都知道圣彼得堡的叶普盖尼少尉不能爱慕，他把克制与冷静变成了一座教堂，而他就是在其中反复修行的隐士。有一次，叶普盖尼看到爱莲娜在走廊上又高傲地拒绝了一个贵族青年的求爱，这个女孩也看到了他，昂着头走到他身边，有些挑衅地问道：你在看什么，热尼亚？叶普盖尼看着她，耸了耸肩膀：看有人自不量力。爱莲娜的脸上倒映着从窗口投射进来的月光，有些好笑地盯着叶普盖尼的眼睛：不，热尼亚。爱一个人永远都不应该叫自不量力，要忘记一个爱的人才叫自不量力。叶普盖尼没有说话，他侧身让爱莲娜从他身边过去，月光的阴影从他们中间滑过。叶普盖尼没有回头看爱莲娜，他转头看向落在手心的月光，像梦魇一样泛着红色。他想告诉爱莲娜，其实还有更自不量力的事情，那就是忘记曾经爱过某人的自己。


	23. 老师

我爱你是把你当作在阴影和灵魂之间   
某些被秘密地爱着的黑暗事物……   
——聂鲁达《一百首爱的十四行诗》 

在叶普盖尼回到圣彼得堡的第二年，皇帝对贵族的管束越来越严厉，对叛乱余孽的清理也越来越深入，行刑官的鞭子从来没有如此忙碌过，通往西伯利亚的道路上鲜血淋漓。那些当初的叛国者们，在索洛维茨依旧不安份，他们的书信通过各种渠道散播在帝国各处，人们传阅他们的文字，把他们的诗歌谱成歌谣，他们被埋在这个帝国的边疆，却依然可以将不安分的空气吹到皇帝的脸上。在这段时间，叶普盖尼偶尔会听到一两个他熟悉的名字，他对于这些回忆中的名字依旧在兴风作浪毫不诧异。但是对于他来说，已经失去的东西，无论是一片灵魂还是整个白天，都无法挽回，还有剩下的、重要的东西需要他带着残缺与惨痛去捍卫。 

这一年，叶普盖尼的母亲身体渐渐地不好起来，早年劳累留下的疾患开始一点点反扑出来。叶普盖尼把大半的时间都用来陪伴母亲，为母亲梳理白色的头发、准备适宜的食物和舒适的房间、搀扶着母亲去教堂祷告。在其他的时间内叶普盖尼接受了许多逮捕任务，但他拒绝负责审讯。他已经逐渐习惯把一些青春的面孔从被窝里、沙发上或者母亲的面前带走，他习惯了被人当面唾骂和踢打，习惯了看这些年轻人被带进审讯室时或惊慌或骄傲的神情，习惯了看一个人如何在残酷和疼痛面前高贵地承担后果，也习惯了看一个人如何崩溃得像烂泥。 

叶普盖尼通常只负责把人带到审讯室的门口，然后他会在胸口划一个十字，将那个人送进那个苍白而晦暗的小房间，有时候他看得到房间里的可怕工具，有时候他听得到年轻的呻吟声，有时候他闻得到鲜血的铁锈味。但是这些不是让叶普盖尼最难受的，每个人都该为自己的立场、选择和信仰付上责任与代价。叶普盖尼最不敢面对的是站在牢狱门外的那一排队伍，那是一群母亲，她们一个接一个在高墙下站立着，裹着头巾，花白着头发，站在冰冷的雪地里等着自己不知道会不会出来的儿子。她们是为别人的选择付出代价的人，历史里甚至不会有她们的只言片语。叶普盖尼每次走过她们身边都会感到在自己心脏深处埋着一根折断的生锈的针，以隐秘而不为人知的方式不断戳得灵魂千疮百孔。 

在一个清晨，当叶普盖尼又送了一批青年走进这个晦暗的房子里，有人在抗拒逮捕中受了伤，鲜血在雪地上淌成一小滩一小滩的红色水洼，雪一点点地落在上面。叶普盖尼感到那一批静默站立的母亲们对他投来了憎恨的眼光，有人开始小声的啜泣起来，他低头看着白色雪地上红色的印记，轻声地说了一句：终究是没有用的。“不，先生“。叶普盖尼听到了一个老妇人的声音，虽然不大但是却像是一记铁锤砸到雪地上。他转过头，看到一个裹着黄色披肩的老妇人正看着他，这位母亲有着宽阔的额头，花白的刘海，腰板挺得跟白桦树一样直。她用干枯的手指指着地上的血迹：先生，你看，有血的地方，雪会积得慢一点。 

叶普盖尼感到血液里的那些小伤口同时震动了起来，他看着这位老妇人，她跟这片土地上千万个平凡的母亲一样，跟他自己的母亲一样。叶普盖尼逃跑了。那些猛烈的炮灰和杀戮的鲜血并不让他感到恐惧，但是一位母亲的话让他丢盔弃甲地跑掉了。 

在次日凌晨，叶普盖尼回到这里拿文件的时候，他又看到了那位母亲。披着黄色的披肩一动不动地站在牢狱门口，像是一尊笔直的雕像。叶普盖尼打了一个寒颤，他不知道这位老妇人是凌晨又折返到这里，还是一直等了一个晚上。他走过去取下自己身上厚实的披风盖到了老妇人的身上，他甚至没有勇气回头望一眼她是否还活着。 

黄昏的时候，审讯室的守卫发现一件奇怪的事情。一直负责逮捕叛国者的叶普盖尼少尉一个人坐在审讯室的桌前，坐在那些罪人们坐过的椅子上，沉默地看着灰白墙壁上的血迹，仿佛在拷问自己。 

在叶普盖尼回到圣彼得堡的第二个春天，他已经因为在搜查叛乱方面的卓越表现，获得了一个勋章，但他的职位依旧没有提升的迹象。母亲的身体越来越差，叶普盖尼准备递交申请带母亲去南方疗养，在临走前他去学校看望了上校。叶普盖尼一踏进他曾经就读的这所士官学校，感受到的只是畏惧和憎恨的眼光。他之前回来通常都是接到举报去抓有叛逆之心的学生。他不是一个受欢迎的人。在给上校捎去上好的酒和烟草之后，叶普盖尼和他这位实际意义上的父亲拥抱告别了。他即将和母亲一起去南方休养，这让他暂时感到了一些轻松。在离开学校的时候，叶普盖尼的心情是愉悦的，他走到了学校的树林里。又是一个阳光明媚流水潺潺的时节，画眉依旧在枝头跳跃，花楸树依旧开满了白色细小的花朵，甚至在花楸树流淌的花朵下面也同样有一个少年在读信，他穿着家常的衣服，埋头认真地读着写着什么。叶普盖尼站在那里，回忆绑住了他的双脚，风吹起信纸，散落了一地。叶普盖尼捡起了其中一页： 

“即使我历尽磨难的嘴被堵住， 

亿万人民也会用我的呼喊抗议。“ 

叶普盖尼笑了起来，不用看到最后的那个签名，他也猜得到这文字出自谁的手笔。他笑得整个人都颤抖了起来，带动着血液里那亿万个小伤口。 

他抬起头，看向树下面的那个小男孩，那个小士官生吓得脸色苍白，却没有逃走，以一种倔强的方式死死地盯着他。 

叶普盖尼看着这个小男孩，微卷的头发，有些害羞的脸庞上散落着雀斑，因为恐惧手臂有些颤抖，但是眼睛里满是坚毅。一瞬间，叶普盖尼想起了这个小孩像谁，他像一个更加活泼和青涩的库里克。 

叶普盖尼摇了摇手里的信纸：这是你的东西吗？ 

小男孩正要开口说话，突然从树后面传来另一个声音：不，先生，这是我的东西。从花楸树的后面走出来另一个年少的士官生，穿着白色的衬衣，身材瘦削，清朗的面容像是春季夜空的新月。这个士官生表情冷漠，说话的语气却不容置疑。 

那个头发微卷的士官生跳了起来：不，别听他胡说，这是我的东西！白衬衣的士官生有点恼怒地瞪了回去：快闭上你的嘴巴，傻瓜。 

在明朗的春天，在花楸树如瀑布一般的白色花束下，叶普盖尼看着两个小孩以一种幼稚而愚蠢的方式互相保护着。他觉得更加好笑了。他将手里的那张纸再次摇了摇：一本情诗诗集而已，你们有什么好争的。 

两个小孩都愣住了，卷头发的士官生张开嘴还想说什么，被白衬衣的士官生砸了一下脑袋：这位长官说得对，带上你愚蠢的诗集走吧。 

他们俩把地上的白色纸片迅速都捡了起来，一起跑远了。卷头发的士官生跑得太匆忙，鞋子掉在了原地，白衬衣的士官生以一种无奈的神色跑回到树下，将那只鞋捡回给他，然后对叶普盖尼露出一个感激的微笑。 

叶普盖尼看着他们的背影，把手里的那张白纸放到了口袋里。回到家里，叶普盖尼在炉火边坐了一会儿，把那张纸展开又合了上去，他最终没有看它，而是把它扔到了火焰里，黑色的灰烬升腾起来，扑到他脸上。叶普盖尼闭上眼，思考了一会儿，从卧室里拖出了一个箱子，他打开那个箱子，里面全都是白色的纸片，那些被收缴的流放者的书信。叶普盖尼把整箱的纸片都倾倒进了炉火里，过了一会儿，他想了想，从自己身上掏出一幅画像，也扔进了炉火里。在初春的房间里，熊熊燃烧的火焰把这狭小的空间烤得如同夏日，黑色的灰烬充斥了整个空气，叶普盖尼慢慢地脱下自己的衣服，赤裸地躺倒了炉火前，让那些炙热的黑色的灰烬落到了皮肤上，好像一个个细微的吻。他感到自己被某种回忆拥抱了。在这由文字燃烧起的火焰熄灭前，他蜷缩在那里，允许自己稍微沦陷在回忆里几分钟。 

叶普盖尼没有想到几天之后，他又见到了那个白衬衣的士官生。他不慌不忙地走进叶普盖尼的办公室，一如那天在树林里一样镇静。这个小男孩向叶普盖尼行了一个礼：少尉，我来向您表示感谢。 

叶普盖尼冷漠地看着他：我不知道你要感谢我什么，我并没有同情或者赞同你那位小朋友的行为。说着叶普盖尼微微移开了眼睛：你那位小朋友最该感谢的是他长得像我一个以前的朋友。 

站在叶普盖尼面前这位镇静的士官生微笑了起来：少尉，其实今天我是带我老师来看您，真是太巧了，她也说她是您以前一位朋友的老师。 

叶普盖尼愣了一下，他看到门外走进来一个胖胖的老太太，卷曲的头发堆在一起，在初春的天气里依旧穿着皮毛的大外套，里面裹着一条颇有法国风味的裙子，因为积雪初融的地面比较滑的缘故，她拿着一根拐杖，风风火火地走到叶普盖尼面前，像一个男人一样果断伸出手来：你好，少尉，我是塔提亚娜·安娜托列夫娜·塔拉索娃。说着她停顿了一下，以更加骄傲地语气宣称道：我是廖莎在法国的老师。 

叶普盖尼挽着这位突然出现的老师在积雪初融的树林里散着步，塔拉索娃的拐杖敲击着地面，发出咚咚咚的声响，仿佛是回忆在敲门。 

他们在一处尚算干净的长椅上坐下了。塔拉索娃深吸了一口气，从口袋里掏出一张纸，叶普盖尼看到那张纸上是一个他所熟悉的建筑，诺夫哥诺德教堂的穹顶，第一次见面的时候，阿列克谢正在画的东西。叶普盖尼想立刻从塔拉索娃的身边逃开，但这次回忆不仅捆住了他的双脚，更控制了他的一切，他甚至无法从这幅画上移开眼睛。塔拉索娃将那张纸翻到背面，叶普盖尼看到了阿列克谢的字迹，由于时间久远，已经有点褪色：朋友们，祝福我，不祝贺我吧，我找到了自己可以为之牺牲一切的信仰。 

塔拉索娃摩挲着这些字迹：你看，少尉。廖莎一直这么天真。我在法国住了很多年，久得比我生命还要长远。共和国不是用幻想建造出来的，是真实地用鲜血垒成的，最纯洁的人被埋在最下面。廖莎在诺夫哥诺德宣誓加入协会，那都是一些什么孩子啊？诗人、贵族、画家、年轻的军人……。这一瞬间，我后悔了，少尉，廖莎就像是我自己的孩子，他是如此朝气蓬勃、无所不能、学什么都毫不费力。可是我为什么要教自己的孩子去寻找理想、为什么要教他勇敢到忘记自己，我情愿自己的孩子是愚笨而麻木的。至少，他现在还能站立在我面前。 

叶普盖尼收回自己钉在阿列克谢笔迹上的目光，看向眼前初春明媚的光线：您又是为什么要和我说这些呢？ 

塔拉索娃轻轻用拐杖拨开脚边薄薄的积雪：因为，我们都是被廖莎的选择遗弃的人。 

叶普盖尼捏住了自己的右手手腕：不，夫人，如果所有事情能够重来的话，我宁愿我没有遇到过廖莎，我们其中一个人干净利落地消失，另一个人或许会好过很多。 

塔拉索娃笑了起来：真是有趣。廖莎在信里也对我说，说塔拉索娃妈妈，我现在就像一个主动跳进泥沼的人，我的情人站在岸边，偶尔会俯身亲一亲我，但是每一次亲吻之后，就会离我更远，我努力挥动双臂跳跃身体希望得到他的注意，却一次次陷入得更深。我给他回信说，亲爱的，你为什么不能离开那个泥沼，利落地结束这一切，你是干净而健康的，应该是拥有干净而健康的感情。 

塔拉索娃转头看向叶普盖尼：亲爱的少尉，你知道我的孩子是怎么回答我的吗？他给我回信中只写了一句话——亲爱的塔拉索娃妈妈，如果这样算干净健康的话，我宁愿自己是污秽的。 

叶普盖尼捏住自己右手手腕的手逐渐加大力气，他几乎是呜咽着让这句话滚出自己的喉咙：这个自私的、完全不考虑其他人痛苦的混蛋。 

塔拉索娃举起了拐杖，向叶普盖尼打了过去，叶普盖尼没有躲闪，沉默地挨了这一下。这位阿列克谢的老师脸上并没有生气或者恼怒的神情，她看着年轻的军官问道：很痛吧？明明知道很痛苦，你为什么不躲开，少尉？ 

叶普盖尼继续在自己手腕上用着力，他想大喊：我躲避了，我真的努力躲藏了！但是他知道这是一句显而易见的谎话，毁掉他生活的罪人不只是阿列克谢，他自己也是从犯。他有无数个机会真的干净利落地把阿列克谢从他人生中清除出去。 

塔拉索娃拄着拐杖站了起来：是的，少尉。我也曾想如果廖莎是一个平庸普通的小男孩，只用挂念自己田庄的收成和邻居家女孩的眼睛，循规蹈矩平平安安过一生是不是会更好。我想你也曾想过，如果没有廖莎，自己每一步都能走得像计划中一样坚定而平静，从军、升职、娶妻、生子、有让人艳羡的前程和不会出错的人生。但是，孩子，那些能够计划得到、预想得到的正确的事情，并不会让我们心跳加速。突如其来的激情、抵挡不住的冲动、无法抗拒的诱惑、雪崩一样的痛苦，才会让我们的心狂跳，人的一生就是为这些心跳的时刻活着的。 

说着，塔拉索娃抬头望着俄罗斯美丽的初春晴空，有些自嘲地笑起来：少尉，这种可笑的观点也是我教给廖莎的。当他六岁时，觉得自己应该有一个情人了，就给一个小姑娘写信，可惜人家拒绝了他。我当时就对他说：亲爱的，你不可能每天六点起来计划着去寻找爱情，爱情是可遇不可求的。如果你的情人不爱你，这也不要紧，你是如此热情，你的爱抵得上两个人的。 

叶普盖尼感觉自己要捏断自己的手腕，眼前这位胖胖的老太太一点点帮他拼上了回忆的又一块拼图。塔拉索娃坐回到长椅上，还是那种自嘲的语气：抱歉，少尉。大概我也是一个自私的人，我不愿意一个人承受这种回忆，我也要尽力多拖一个人进来。 

送走塔拉索娃之后，叶普盖尼有种感觉他再也不会见到阿列克谢的这位老师，但是他们又被一种强有力的回忆联系在一起，他们成了同一种可怜人。 

叶普盖尼平静地陪着自己的母亲在南方过了一年多，他每天生活得固定而安稳。远离战斗、鲜血与回忆，他和自己的母亲一起做家务，散步去附近的树林里采摘花朵，坐在壁炉前阅读和写信，那一瞬间，叶普盖尼觉得自己对生活依旧是可以有热情的，一直到母亲的去世。他的母亲恬静地躺在床上紧紧握着他的手说道：热尼亚，再去找找吧，努力找找吧，总能找到一个让你感到心脏会跳动、血液会流淌的事物的，一个人也好一个爱好也好一个事业也好，答应我，努力寻找吧，不要放弃，好好地生活下去。你是一个完美的儿子，这是你的老母亲对你最后的要求。 

叶普盖尼握住自己母亲的手，他无法告诉母亲，他病了很久，在很久以前，有一个人留在他身体里的东西，已经腐蚀了他全部的心灵与血液，那段溃烂而可悲的感情，也许已经让他骨髓都腐坏了，像一场不治之症，他只能努力对这场病保持麻木，却无法驱动它离开自己。 

叶普盖尼答应了自己的母亲，他在教堂里母亲的灵柩前跪了一个晚上，把这世界上他所有能够想到的美好事物都在心里过了一遍，春日的阳光、干净的雪原、开着白色花朵的花楸树、难以挑剔的诗句、风一样奔腾的马群、柔软的床铺、祈祷时的歌声、相爱、誓言、热情、勇气……接着他又把这个世界上最坏的事物又默想了一遍，能够醉死人的烈酒、殴打时的鲜血、被窒息时的感受、冰冷的河水、侮辱、背叛、暴力、死亡……然后他悲哀的发现，无论是最好的还是最坏的，有一个幽灵始终立在所有之上，是的，他知道杀人时的心跳、知道濒临死亡时的心跳，知道把人揍到半死时的心跳。但是，却永远接近不了，那个幽灵曾经让他的心脏跳动的频率。他病了太久，不终结掉病根他永远都无法健康起来。 

叶普盖尼把自己的母亲送回了圣彼得堡安葬。在葬礼那天，下着小雨，叶普盖尼和上校一起目送自己的母亲进入永恒的宁静。上校几乎是用尽力气捏住他的手腕对他说：热尼亚，不要放弃。这是叶普盖尼第一次，看到他的这位实际意义上的父亲，眼里有一点恐惧。 

半年之后，叶普盖尼收到了一封来自爱莲娜的信：皇帝批准了我的请求，我明年冬天可以去索洛维茨了。热尼亚，准备好和我一起找那些遗弃我们的混蛋算账了吗？ 

叶普盖尼平静地把这封信和另外一封经由上校的手交给他的密令放在一起。他想的确该是有一个终结的时候了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：本章引用诗歌“即使我历尽磨难的嘴被堵住， 亿万人民也会用我的呼喊抗议”， 选自阿赫玛托娃写于1940年的《安魂曲》。


	24. 罪人与妻子

我曾经默默无语地，毫无指望地爱过你；   
我既忍着羞怯，又忍着嫉妒的折磨；   
我曾经那样真诚，那样温柔的爱过你；   
但愿上帝保佑你，另一个人也会像我一样爱你。   
——普希金《我曾爱过你》 

在有人类之前，就有了索洛维茨。 

现在的索洛维茨是从两个人开始的。在几百年前，有两个僧侣渡过被冻结成珍珠色的海洋，来到索洛维茨，在这片没有野兽的荒芜土地上修筑起了索洛维茨修道院。然后越来越多的僧侣来到这里，然后是更多的教堂与修道院、以及隶属于修道院的农民。他们用几十条运河把岛上的湖泊联接了起来，湖水会通过木制的管道流进修道院里。他们还拉来了巨大的圆石堆砌在沙滩上，修筑起一道抵挡波涛的坚固堤坝。 

再后来，索洛维茨成为了诺夫哥诺德共和国的边疆，在共和国覆亡之后，那些不愿意臣服于莫斯科的遗民逃到了这个极北边境，坚持着信仰，在白海中央，冰雪之上，建造一个自己的乌托邦。 

在漫长的旅行之后，叶普盖尼和爱莲娜终于抵达了索洛维茨。这是这个国家的最北端，也几乎是这个星球的最北端。白天在他们身后一点点终结，他们越往北就越陷入永恒的黑暗中。 

索洛维茨有半年的白夜，照亮这个荒芜世界的不是明亮的太阳，而是北极光。 

叶普盖尼和爱莲娜走下马车站在结冰的白海之滨。极光在天空中盘旋，海水在狂风中激荡着，撞击着大块的冰凌，仿佛是两个冰雪巨人在海水中打架，有些地方海水已经完全结冰了，如陆地一般。巨大的花岗岩圆石堆在岸边，白色的教堂和修道院在绿色的北极光下，显得肃穆与庄严，灰白色的索洛维茨海鸥在极光中穿梭。这里不像一个流放地，反而像是一个古老的祭坛。干净得仿佛还来不及长出罪孽。 

爱莲娜立在海边，狂风吹起她的裙子，像是海鸥的翅膀在扇动，她仰头看着白夜中流淌的极光，笑着对叶普盖尼说：陛下以为让我在冬天到索洛维茨，就能用寒冷和黑暗吓得我回去。但是，热尼亚你看，这里的黑暗多么美，比白天美多了。 

叶普盖尼伸手扶住她，两个人一前一后地向着海边的兵站走去，极光倒映在冰面上，像是整个黑夜在冰层里舞蹈。 

爱莲娜靠在叶普盖尼肩膀上痴迷地看着那些旋转的光线：想想看，热尼亚，当初那两位僧侣也是这样渡过结冰的海面去到索洛维茨构筑起这一切。人类是多么神奇的生物，即使只有两个人，在漫长的黑夜与冰雪中，也能制造出属于自己的宇宙、自己的理想国。 

叶普盖尼带着爱莲娜先去见了在这里的驻军，要求见他们的长官。门口的哨兵把他们带进了里屋，这是一个宽敞的房间，杂乱地堆着一些玻璃碎片和一切奇怪的仪器，成捆的书籍和卷轴随意扔在桌上。一瞬间，叶普盖尼以为自己进了一个钟表匠的店铺。 

极光从这个房间的屋顶落下来，在房间中央形成一个长方形的光圈。叶普盖尼抬起头，发现屋顶中央被人换成一块透明的玻璃，光线就从这里落下，让整个房间都充满了绿色的光晕。 

在宇宙宏伟的光线下，有一个穿着宽大修士袍的男人，正在聚精会神地在做着一个奇怪的模型。在一个透明的扁圆形玻璃器皿里，弯曲的铁丝扭成一条条椭圆形的轨道，上面黏着颜色不同大小不一的球体，这个男人轻轻地拿起一个金色的小球，小心翼翼地放到了整个模型的正中央，他把全副身心都放在眼前这一个迷人精巧的小事物上，没有抬眼看叶普盖尼他们一眼。 

房间里的大火炉发出噼里啪啦的声音，爱莲娜跺了一下脚，脱下沉重的披风走了过去，低下头端详那个小模型，轻轻问道：我们在哪里？ 

男人没有抬头，只是用手里的小镊子指向第三条轨道上那一颗蓝色球体，和中间那个金色球体比起来，它显得分外娇小。 

爱莲娜忍不住感慨道：真是太小了。 

制作模型的男人回答道：我们看星辰，觉得他们是渺小的，其实比起星辰来，我们才是渺小的，可是我们竟然还是如此自以为是、如此固执。 

爱莲娜摇了摇头，轻轻念出声： 

没有什么事物太柔弱，竟不能成为转轮般宇宙的中心， 

我对任何男人或女人都说，让你们的灵魂在一百万个宇宙面前保持冷静和镇定。 

听到这两句诗句，男人终于抬起了眼睛，看着站在自己面前的这位美丽小姐。这个男人虽然穿着像口袋一样的粗陋衣服，却有着端正的脸庞、古典的五官，和一种疏远的优雅感。他对爱莲娜展露出了微笑：您是那位从圣彼得堡来的小姐吧？ 

爱莲娜点了点头回答道：是的，先生，我们希望见到阿列克谢·叶甫根尼耶维奇·乌曼诺夫少校。 

男人放下手里的工具，用布把那个模型细心地罩上，恭敬地对爱莲娜说：那您稍等一下。他径直走到里面的房间里去了。过了几分钟，一个衣着整洁仪容出众的军人走了出来。之前那位趴在桌上的手艺人，摇身一变成了仪表堂堂的乌曼诺夫少校。 

乌曼诺夫少校打开桌上的文件，展露出了严肃的表情，他认真地看着爱莲娜：小姐，我相信同样的一番话您在圣彼得堡也听过，但是我不得不再说一遍。您是否愿意起誓，放弃您家族的姓氏、您尊贵的地位、您所有的财富、您的家庭、您的亲人、您的子女、您的未来可能会有的子女，自愿流放到西伯利亚，并对此后您可能遭遇的一切不申述、不辩解。 

说着乌曼诺夫把那放弃一切权利的文件推到了爱莲娜面前。圣彼得堡的公主快活地拿起笔，在这份自愿成为罪人的白纸上，签下自己的名字。 

乌曼诺夫少校把那份文件合了起来，挺直身体，向爱莲娜行了一个礼：小姐，您先带着行李去休息一下，我稍后安排您上岛，您是要去见……。乌曼诺夫翻了一下另一份文件，有些诧异地说：亚历山大·阿伯特先生？他并没有申请有妻子或者未婚妻过来？ 

爱莲娜穿上披风，她整张脸都隐藏到了阴影里，漫不经心地回答：亚历山大·阿伯特先生并不知道我要过来。 

这下连叶普盖尼都吃了一惊。不过，爱莲娜没有多做解释，她径直走了出去，去安排人搬运自己的行李。 

乌曼诺夫转向了叶普盖尼：那么，少尉，您是不是也该把您的来意摆上桌面了？ 

这位颇有古典风韵的美男子调侃得说道：您总不可能也是为了哪位情人来的索洛维茨吧？ 

叶普盖尼没有说话，他把手伸入衣服的口袋里，把一路贴在胸口的那封密令放到了桌上。 

他们坐着雪橇在白海的冰面上滑向那座小岛，大海在他们的脚下凝结成冰，就像是被凝固的蓝色回忆，而极光在这些回忆上滑过，绽放着忧伤的舞蹈。在冬日，这个小岛上几乎没有生命的迹象，从诺夫哥诺德共和国时代就遗留下的修道院，现在是关押流放犯人的地方。 

“真是讽刺啊“爱莲娜说道，她如愿地穿着自己最华丽的礼服，像是一个即将出嫁的少女”这以前可是我们的先民抵抗莫斯科守卫共和国的最后堡垒。“ 

乌曼诺夫笑了起来：是的，夫人，他们坚持了八年，最后还是被人出卖了。沙皇的军队最终攻破了这个包庇王国所有非法之徒的地方。美好的东西往往都是脆弱的。 

叶普盖尼看了这位少校一眼，乌曼诺夫没有丝毫没有觉得自己的话有何不妥。他依旧兴致勃勃地介绍着：现在这个修道院里还有许多地道与暗室，里面有共和国先民们留下的痕迹，他们修建了体育场、图书馆和学校，无所不能。 

他们就这么交谈着，仿佛是来这里旅游一样到了岛上。在冻结海岸上矗立着巨大的圆石，在圆石后面是一片墓园，墓碑上挂着用树叶织成的花环，已经被冰霜覆盖成白色，像一个个银色的指环，极光从墓碑上滑过，有的写得是俄文，有的写得是法文。 

爱莲娜立在白海的冰面上看着这些墓碑，乌曼诺夫扶她上了马，轻声说道：她们的来意和您一样。有的来自圣彼得堡、有的来自莫斯科，有的来自我叫不出名字的地方，还有些来自遥远的法国。有的是贵妇人，有的是普通人家的女儿，有的是好几个孩子的母亲，有的还没有满十八岁，来的时候她们都满怀热情，健康明亮。 

乌曼诺夫拉住马的缰绳，看向那些沉默的墓碑：索洛维茨是埋葬太阳的地方。 

爱莲娜骑到马上，向这片墓地昂起了头声音清朗：现在她们只有一个名字：妻子。 

说完，她勒紧缰绳向海面和天空望去，笑着说：沉睡在这里，风景可真是不错。 

索洛维茨修道院还保持着几百年前的样子，保持着由两个人修筑起的古朴摸样。岛上大约有几百名僧侣和士兵，流放犯的数量却并没有很多，死亡率一直很恒定。乌曼诺夫带他们来到了阿伯特居住的囚室，由于是贵族的关系，阿伯特在修道院有自己单独的一个小屋子。凌乱的石头堆在这个房屋门口，没有热气、没有炊烟，连苔藓都没有在这个屋子周围生长，叶普盖尼看着极光一层层抚摸过这个屋子，像是掠过一个墓穴。他站在短短的几阶台阶前，连抬脚的勇气都没有。 

叶普盖尼不惧怕带血的刺刀或者可以击碎身体的炮灰。但是眼前这短短的几阶台阶却困住了他。八年前的冬天，正站在这个墓穴里等着他。他在这八年间的每一个冬天在另一个墓园里饮下的每一滴烈酒，都从胃里翻腾了出来，他在台阶上坐了下去，努力抵挡着这能撕裂人灵魂的醉意，示意爱莲娜和乌曼诺夫先进去。 

叶普盖尼捏紧手腕，坐在冰冷的台阶上，像喝醉了一样，在寒冷的空气里一层层出着汗。 

直到乌曼诺夫走了出来，拍了拍他的肩膀，让他进屋去。这个优雅的少校有点犹豫地对他说道：阿伯特先生可能和以前有点不太一样了。 

这句话几乎就要击溃掉叶普盖尼刚刚积蓄起来的勇气，他像一个小孩子一样蜷缩在台阶上，又过了许久才一步步挪进了那个房子。那是一个简陋的小房间，像是苦修隐士的居所，石头的墙壁、石头的地面，只有简单的炊具和床铺，以及一张桌子两把椅子，干净、肃穆、严谨、毫无生气与诗意。爱莲娜穿着华丽的礼服坐在其中一把椅子上，有一个男人坐在她对面。 

叶普盖尼颤抖着向那个男人抬起眼睛，这个动作几乎用尽了他毕生勇气。 

八年之后，亚历山大·阿伯特在他对面。叶普盖尼快要认不出他了。 

阿伯特蓄起了胡子，眼窝深陷，神情困顿，穿着丑陋、厚重而破旧的衣服。这都不是最紧要的。他的眼睛里毫无热情与期待，极光掠过他的眼睛，就隐没到了黑暗里。 

那个对一切都充满好奇的诗人从他身上消失殆尽。剩下的只是一个疲倦而空虚的躯体。这一刻叶普盖尼知道他真正地永远地失去了阿伯特，那位坐在他宿舍里对着月亮朗诵诗歌的诗人、那位告诉他十六岁是罗密欧的年龄的诗人、那位带着他为美丽姑娘站立在月光下的诗人、那位拖着他去小酒馆纵情狂欢的诗人、那位总是温柔而诗意地对着他微笑的诗人、那位属于玫瑰花和春日原野的诗人，在八年前就已经不在了。 

这位陌生人看到了叶普盖尼和他的制服，用力张了张嘴，却没有发出声音。最终这位陌生人低下头，在桌上摸索着什么。那是一些写着字母的木头方块，是这个国家用来教小孩子识字用的玩具。阿伯特用那些方块拼出了一个单词：你好。沉默地推向了叶普盖尼的方向。 

叶普盖尼咬住了嘴巴。 

八年间，阿伯特没有同任何人再讲过任何一句话，他沉默了八年，以往能言善辩能够用最动人的嗓音朗诵诗歌的他，已经发不出任何一个音节。这是自我惩罚的剧烈程度超过了叶普盖尼的承受力，阿伯特自己处决了自己最美好的部分，扼杀了自己所有的才华、生命力与想象力。 

爱莲娜沉默地坐在阿伯特对面，伸出手去覆盖住阿伯特的手，阿伯特把手抽了出来，用那些小木块又拼出了一个单词：罪人。然后用手指了指自己。爱莲娜将这个单词打碎了，她挪动那些小木块，拼出了另一个单词：妻子。然后指了指自己。 

爱莲娜把这个单词推到阿伯特面前，温柔地说道：沙夏，我知道你在责备自己。因为伊留什卡，也因为我。亲爱的，在这件事情上最该责备的是你其实不够爱我们，至少不像我们爱你一样多，我们理解你的幸福，但是你从来不理解我们的幸福。今天，我走过海边的墓园，那些来自俄罗斯、来自法国的女人们，她们身份不同、年龄不同、性情不同，她们出生在不同的家庭，在不同的环境中成长，在生前会有不同的名字，但是在她们死后，她们只有一个名字——自己丈夫的妻子。是的，沙夏，我们这个民族一向这么认为，你不能选择的出生不能定义你是谁，而唯有你主动选择的死亡才能定义你是谁。 

爱莲娜站了起来走到阿伯特身后抱住了他：请理解我和伊留什卡的选择，这是我们定义自己的唯一方式。亲爱的，幸福是一个艰深玄妙的问题，唯有一个人可以回答它，就是我们自己，也唯有一个时刻可以得出答案，就是我们死亡的时刻。别责备自己把我们变成了罪人，也别悲伤、绝望，我们爱上的可不是懦夫。别为我们担心，当我们可以用死亡来回答这个问题时，我们就是这世界上所有男女中最幸福的人。 

爱莲娜把阿伯特搂得更紧了一些，庄重地亲上了他的面颊：沙夏，我们爱你，你不用祈求我们的宽恕，倒是看在我们这么爱你的份上，求你宽恕你自己吧。你的荣耀或者罪孽，微笑或者泪水，你的爱人都有资格分享一半，把我们应得的一半给我们吧，沙夏。 

阿伯特用力哭了出来，他张大了眼睛，眼泪就从他的眼眶中不断滑落到他的胡须上，一开始他的喉咙发不出声音，过了一会儿，一声又一声细小的尖叫从他喉咙里吐了出来，不像是人类的声音，像是某种禽类临死前的鸣叫。这是他八年来发出的第一个声音。 

叶普盖尼站立这对男女面前，他连走上前去抱住阿伯特的勇气都没有。他站立在那里，看着朋友中曾经最温柔天真的一位，以这种惨烈的方式一点点找回自己。 

然后叶普盖尼撕心裂肺地哭了出来，阿伯特发不出的声音都到了他的嗓子里，他从来不知道自己可以哭成这样。他和阿伯特一起为失去的一部分灵魂用尽全力地付出泪水，迟到了八年的眼泪把他们淹没了。 

站在门外的乌曼诺夫少校在寒风中抱紧了双臂，望着不断变换的天空，眯起了眼睛，如果他的德国和美国同行没有骗他的话，有史以来最宏大的戏剧就要在这片天空上演了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注： 
> 
> 没有什么事物太柔弱，竟不能成为转轮般宇宙的中心， 
> 
> 我对任何男人或女人都说，让你们的灵魂在一百万个宇宙面前保持冷静和镇定。 
> 
> 这首诗是来自惠特曼的《我自己的歌》。


	25. 两个人的戏剧

尘世间，每个人都躬腰和疲倦， 我知道——有一个人，与我势均力敌。  
尘世间，有那么多的怪念头， 我知道——有一个人，和我一样强大。  
尘世间，一切都长着毛茸茸的霉层，我知道：有一个人， 你和我一样，真实。  
——茨维塔涅娃《两个》 

爱莲娜为阿伯特做的第一件事情，就是把他清理了干净。她帮阿伯特剃干净了胡子剪掉了多余的头发，她带着无比愉悦的心情做着这一切，完全看不出即将嫁给一个流放犯，而是即将明天就要接受教皇加冕为皇后。 

阿伯特依旧不能完整地发出声音，八年的沉默已经严重损坏了他的声带。被爱莲娜清理之后的他，虽然脸上的线条因为索洛维茨的冰雪显得坚硬了，但是他的眼神里又恢复了一点温柔的水汽，他正在艰难而痛苦地一点点捡起自己的碎片。 

叶普盖尼坐在房间里，仿佛就像是来到一对寻常情侣家做客一样，看着女主人忙前忙后。是的，他们本来可以是这样：在彼得堡有一个舒适的居所，燃烧着木材的壁炉，精致的食物和酒，窗外是花楸树的阴影，花园里盛开着玫瑰，他们的朋友在黄昏时分带着酒杯过来，他们就一起坐在火焰前，讨论诗歌、文学或者别的一些什么。叶普盖尼想着这样的场景出神了，似乎下一刻他就能看到库里克推开门走进来，手里摇晃着酒杯，库里克的后面应该还有一个人，那个人会带着明亮的笑容率先冲进来。 

叶普盖尼的幻想被打断了，阿伯特抓起了他的手，在他手心轻轻写着什么，叶普盖尼没有看他的动作，那熟悉的字母自动组成了一个他熟悉的名字：廖莎。 

叶普盖尼看着阿伯特，他的眼神融化了，像春日的水流一样温柔。叶普盖尼握紧了手心：我会去看他的，沙夏。然后他像是自我嘲弄地重复了一遍：我必须去看他，沙夏。 

照耀索洛维茨的极光消失了。整个岛屿再次陷入了沉沉的白夜。太阳永远不会升上地平线，星星在黑色的天空中闪烁。 

叶普盖尼和乌曼诺夫一起离开了阿伯特的居所，慢慢骑着马走向修道院的另一侧。僧侣们正在缓慢地唱着赞歌，这座古老的建筑在白夜的星空下如同神殿的废墟一般。 

乌曼诺夫看着一直在沉思的叶普盖尼：你在做一个艰难的选择，对吗？少尉。 

叶普盖尼摇了摇头：不，这是一个很简单的选择。 

乌曼诺夫轻轻叹了一口气：那你是在纠结什么呢？少尉。 

叶普盖尼捏住缰绳，望向这位俊美的少校：乌曼诺夫先生，你有想过自己的选择是对是错吗？ 

乌曼诺夫没有正面回答这个问题，他反问道：少尉，你看到过星光吗？ 

乌曼诺夫指向了天空：我们看到的星光是经历过亿万年宇宙的旅程才来到我们面前，可能最先发出光芒的那颗星星都已经死去了。少尉，我们只看到最后选择的结果，却忘了人的选择也是一个复杂的过程。一个选择要经历多么漫长的人生旅程累积，要经历多少挣扎与纠结，其中有多少情感的折磨、理智的权衡、得失的痛苦，又怎么会是一道非对即错的选择题？ 

叶普盖尼感觉有一口气息被堵在了自己的喉咙，他哑着嗓子问道：那对少校你来说，这个世界上没有对错？ 

乌曼诺夫笑了起来：不，少尉，对比对错来说，我更关心另外一些东西，比如，美。比如，星辰。 

说着，乌曼诺夫看着白夜的星辰，露出了恬静而满足的表情。 

乌曼诺夫帮叶普盖尼找了一间隐蔽在修道院深处的审讯室。 

这间审讯室大概是以前诺夫哥诺德遗民们的祷告室。在房间正中央立着一个巨大的铁制的十字架，两边是两个大火炉，十字架前面是一个长而宽阔的石头祭台，旁边放着几把椅子，墙上挂着一些绳子和铁钩。 

少校找人给这个房间生了火，十字架的影子和叶普盖尼的影子重叠到了一起。 

“你想用多久都行，少尉”。乌曼诺夫临走时这么说道。他带上了门，然后调侃得补充了一句“我得去让廖莎准备一下。”说着，他看着叶普盖尼有些审视的眼神，耸了耸肩：我和您的犯人处得还不错，亲爱的少尉，廖莎是一个很善于交朋友的人不是么？ 

叶普盖尼转过身去，不再说话。他面向十字架，背对着房门站立着。过了一会儿，他听到有人打开门，那人走了进来，站在他身后。 

叶普盖尼没有转身，恐惧和渴望在他身体里打架，就像白海上互相撞击的冰凌一样剧烈。 

直到那个熟悉的声音再次响起：都不给我一把椅子坐吗？少尉，我的腿脚可不方便。 

叶普盖尼转过身，扔了一把椅子过去。他又见到了那个熟悉的混蛋。 

如阿列克谢自己讲的那样，他的右脚稍微有些不灵便了，他有些随意地坐到了椅子上，带着满意的笑容看着叶普盖尼。 

叶普盖尼拼命地从眼前这个人身上挑出令人反感的地方，阿列克谢的线条变得坚硬和粗糙了，阿列克谢的脸色因为风雪变得暗沉了，阿列克谢的皱纹变多了，阿列克谢的衣服丑陋而臃肿、阿列克谢金棕色头发里已经有了白发……但是叶普盖尼不得不悲哀地承认，此刻的阿列克谢依旧强烈地吸引着他，甚至比以往任何时候都还要可怕，此刻他败坏的心脏跳动得比任何时候都要剧烈，腐朽的血液比任何时候都要翻腾得厉害。 

阿列克谢显然是特地把自己收拾过了再来见他，脸上干干净净的，头发也梳理得很整齐，那双灰绿色的眼睛经历了八年的岁月，依旧神采奕奕。 

阿列克谢依旧是那么骄傲。 

阿列克谢依旧把这次会面当做一次约会。 

叶普盖尼拖了一把椅子坐到了阿列克谢对面，映着熊熊的炉火，他们就这么对坐着。一个穿着制服的高贵的金发军官，一个穿着囚衣的卑微的棕发罪人。 

在长久的沉默之后，叶普盖尼终于开口了：你一点都没有变。 

阿列克谢仔仔细细地打量着他，像是欣赏一幅油画：你变了，热尼亚。 

说着阿列克谢挑起嘴角：你变得比我记忆中更好看了。 

他这种态度让叶普盖尼觉得荒谬。过去八年叶普盖尼过得像是一场白日的梦魇，而始作俑者却依旧像是这个世界上最快活的人一样坐在他对面，没有愧疚、没有痛苦、没有忧伤。 

叶普盖尼都要怀疑自己才是那个在冰雪之地被流放了八年的人。 

叶普盖尼用手撑住额头，沉着嗓子说道：我去看望了沙夏。 

阿列克谢收起了笑容，俯身向前盯着叶普盖尼的眼睛：热尼亚，你只看了沙夏一小会儿，我看了沙夏八年。 

叶普盖尼微微的颤抖了一下，他极力保持着表情的平静。 

说着阿列克谢轻轻地跺了跺脚：热尼亚，从这个审讯室往下有一间一间的囚室，大概只到我膝盖这么高，关在里面的犯人，一年之后就不会再有挺直的脊梁，我看过一个年轻的孩子被从里面抬出来，可能还不到二十岁，死去的时候是蜷缩的，像一个婴儿。如果你渡过白海，去到西伯利亚的矿坑里，你还会看到更多像这样年轻的孩子，他们很快就不会再有干净的呼吸，一点点被磨损掉生命。但是很奇怪，在西伯利亚，很少有人主动放弃自己的生命。逃避自己选择所带来的后果是一种懦夫的行为。用漫长的承受来表示不后悔，我们就是这么一个奇怪的民族，热尼亚。 

夕阳、鲜血、子弹、审讯室、绞刑架、流放者的脚印、雪地上的母亲们、海边的墓碑、妻子们、阿伯特的小木块、墓园的烈酒、年轻的尸体……八年的细节撕咬着叶普盖尼，他感觉自己被抛进了白海的中央，冰凌都快进入到血液里。 

叶普盖尼现在可以完全确认这一点了——他和阿列克谢之间，他才是那个被流放了八年的可怜人。他在冰雪中跋涉了八年，身前身后茫茫一片，谁也看不到，孤独而冰冷地走了八年。而这一切并不是他的过失，是阿列克谢以热情为名的自私把他拖到这种悲惨的境地。阿列克谢为了自己心满意足的人生，不惜让他被判处这样漫长的徒刑。 

叶普盖尼站了起来，凶狠地看着阿列克谢在火光中的脸。他看向这个无耻之徒、始作俑者、凶手、罪人，稳定住声带，冷静而克制地问出了埋藏八年的问题：那你后悔吗？ 

阿列克谢有些好笑地看着他：少尉，你问哪一个？革命，还是你？ 

叶普盖尼看着这位嚣张的犯人，没有回答。阿列克谢带着笑容，坚定地迎向他的审讯官：不，热尼亚，无论是革命还是你，都是我干过最好的事情，我一点都不后悔。 

叶普盖尼走了过去，给了阿列克谢一拳，愤怒像暴风雪一样席卷了他。 

一个人不能在彻底毁掉自己和别人的人生之后，还这么骄傲、得意、沾沾自喜，仿佛自己干了多么了不起的一件事情。 

叶普盖尼拎起阿列克谢的领口，在这张脸上，他看见了岁月的痕迹，但是他依旧看不见岁月的改变，阿列克谢的眼神与笑容，和当初跳下窗台的那个士官生毫无两样。叶普盖尼对这张不变的脸感到深深的痛恨，他的语气变得恶毒而凶狠起来：你和你那不知所谓的热情，除了毁了自己的人生，根本一事无成，你对此很满足是吗？ 

阿列克谢继续保持着笑意：不，热尼亚，热情是永远不会得到满足的。 

叶普盖尼把他扔到了地上，他们扭打到了起来，像是两个刚走出树林的野蛮人或者是两场刚刚相遇的风暴，手脚并用，甚至互相撕咬。叶普盖尼生平第一次在和阿列克谢的厮打中占据了上风，他按住了阿列克谢，粗暴地用着力气：这是送给你，和你那不分对错的热情。 

阿列克谢脸上带着伤痕，他伸出手去抓住叶普盖尼正在发疯的手腕，骄傲而温柔地看向自己这位审讯官疯狂的脸：热尼亚，在这个国家，我们通常不做对的事情，我们只做浪漫的事情。 

叶普盖尼愣在了那里，他直愣愣地看着在自己身下的这位金棕色头发的犯人，是的，阿列克谢真的一点都没给改变，不管是对的部分，还是错的部分，不管是好的部分，还是坏的部分，都没有改变分毫。可悲的是，叶普盖尼在这一刻发现，自己其实也没有改变。大约过了十秒钟之后，叶普盖尼松开了手，他紧紧揪住阿列克谢的头发，再一次热烈又绝望地亲上了阿列克谢的嘴唇。 

无论是千疮百孔的心脏还是腐朽的血液，在这一刻彻底地奔腾起来。极端的痛苦和极致的绝望再一次混合成了一种迫切的渴望。 

他不需要天国或者世间的千年王国，他需要这个。在这一刻，叶普盖尼放弃了治愈的希望。 

八年的时间，能把渴望酿成一种多么撕裂神智的东西，叶普盖尼没有想过。但是此刻他知道了，他需要肮脏来忘记肮脏、他需要疼痛来对抗疼痛、他需要鲜血来抹去鲜血、他需要用死亡一样的激烈来唤醒生存、他需要最痛快的心跳、他需要火焰一样的热情去焚化八年的时光。 

叶普盖尼撕咬着阿列克谢的嘴唇和喉咙，就像八年前阿列克谢会做的那样。阿列克谢堵住了了他的嘴唇，不让他的呜咽声泄露到门外，他们凶狠得接吻了，叶普盖尼把阿列克谢的嘴唇咬出了鲜血。 

阿列克谢把叶普盖尼扔到了那座石头的祭台上，展开厚实的皮毛斗篷，让叶普盖尼躺在了上面，然后开始撕开叶普盖尼的制服。当叶普盖尼赤裸地躺在黑色的皮毛上，他感到自己像是神坛上的某种祭品，但是却在做着渎神的事情。他的情人以一种好笑的姿势挪到他身边，是的，他这位情人的腿脚有些不灵便了，但是在叶普盖尼眼里，他的情人从来都没有这么完美过。甚至连抚摸他的力度也和记忆里一样美好得不差分毫，甚至更加令他颤抖。阿列克谢好像是被冰雪封存了八年的二十岁青年，热情一点都没有衰减的迹象。 

在诺夫哥诺德共和国最后的祭坛上，他们很快就都赤裸着了，铁制的十字架在他们头顶。阿列克谢一点都没有浪费时间，他惊喜地发现八年之后叶普盖尼的身体依旧和芦苇一样柔软。他们面对面用力地结合着，阿列克谢拉起叶普盖尼，让这种结合更加深入了一点，然后把手指深入到自己情人的金发中，强迫情人以一种难以想象的姿势倾向自己，接着堵住他的嘴巴，让所有的呻吟和呼唤都滑落到自己喉咙里。 

叶普盖尼觉得这远远不够，不够用力，不够肮脏，不够疼痛，不够真实。他推倒了阿列克谢，跨坐在自己情人的身上，抵住情人的喉咙，他感到了体内的疼痛和欲望随着这个毫无廉耻的举动都堆到了嘴边，但是阿列克谢的嘴唇离开了他，在尖叫之前的一瞬间，他抓起阿列克谢穿在里面的衬衣堵住了自己的嘴巴。 

叶普盖尼就这样坐在自己情人的身上，咬着他的衬衣，用手抵住他的咽喉，拼命摇晃着自己，金色的头发在空中剧烈跳跃着。他看到了头顶的十字架，看到了小窗外闪烁的白夜星光，然后他加快了自己的速度。这是肮脏与疼痛所铸就的天堂。 

阿列克谢的感觉完全被自己金发的情人所操纵着，他的情人在以一种可怕的方式惩罚自己，但是极大地取悦了他。他找不到呼吸的速度和心跳的频率，看着情人的金发在火光中上下跳跃着。 

阿列克谢彻底沉溺在了金发情人的献祭里。 

能够震碎天空的疼痛和快感让叶普盖尼渐渐没有了力气，但是深切的不满足依旧在撕咬着他，他看着阿列克谢，仿佛看着自己灵魂的一部分，他需要这部分灵魂以一种凶狠的姿态回到他的身体。叶普盖尼把嘴里的布料咬得更紧了一些，坚持上下挪动着自己的身体，他用眼神向阿列克谢下达着命令。阿列克谢搂住他的腰，咬上了他的锁骨，几乎要咬出伤口来，阿列克谢低声说道：我知道你想要什么，热尼亚，放心。我都会给你。 

阿列克谢从来没有让他失望过。叶普盖尼如愿以偿地得到了他一直想要的自我责问。有一度，阿列克谢用墙上的绳子把他绑到了那个铁制的十字架上，堵住他的嘴巴，用力地进入了他，他们结合在一起，以肮脏和快感，一次次撞击着这个圣物。世间的一切都不如这一刻来得真实。 

在叶普盖尼终于得到彻底的满足之后，他们抖抖瑟瑟地抱在了一起，混着鲜血和别的液体，不断地互相亲吻。阿列克谢一遍遍吻着自己情人的耳垂、咽喉和锁骨，温柔地说道：你得到你一直想要的东西了吗？热尼亚。叶普盖尼低着头没有说话，阿列克谢把他的脸掰了过来，正对着自己，轻轻地吻了吻他的嘴唇：现在我也要得到我想要的。阿列克谢再一次进入了他的身体，极其温柔而缱绻，他们这一次就像一对正常的恋人那样做爱，就像还有漫漫白日可以共同消磨，就像还有漫漫岁月可以相互依偎。他们就像两片羽毛贴合在一起，柔软地对待着对方。 

阿列克谢温柔地用着自己的力气，握住了叶普盖尼的手：热尼亚，你后悔吗？ 

叶普盖尼一边喘息着一边微笑起来：你问杀人，还是你。 

阿列克谢轻轻吻着叶普盖尼的脉搏和手腕上的十字架，没有回答。 

叶普盖尼抬起自己的身体，让阿列克谢沉入得更深，他坚定地回答道：无论是杀人，还是你。都是我这辈子干过最坏的事情，但是我也并没有什么好后悔的。 

这一次，当高潮来临时，漫长的愉悦和快感连成一条长长的阶梯，他们一步步攀了上去，漫步在星空中。 

在此之后，他们长久地拥抱在一起，用深浅不一的亲吻代替了倾述。 

阿列克谢在叶普盖尼耳边轻轻问道：你现在在想什么，热尼亚。 

叶普盖尼向后靠到了自己情人的怀里，放松地回答：我大概是会下地狱的。 

阿列克谢笑了起来，他贴近了叶普盖尼的耳垂：那太好了，长官，我会在那里等你。 

这是叶普盖尼听过的最糟糕最可怕的誓言。他伸出手去拉低阿列克谢的脖颈，又开始了漫长的、倾述一般的亲吻，在颤抖与汗水中，他们贴得如此紧密，好像是一个身体。


	26. 殊途同归

上升之路，   
下降之路，   
殊途同归；我只想   
在两条路的尽头，   
恨或者爱，遗忘或者纪念，   
你在那里，我的地狱和天堂。 

——路易斯·塞尔努达《漫游》 

当乌曼诺夫敲响这个审讯室的门时，开门的是那个棕色头发的犯人，这位军官并没有觉得惊讶，他笑着说道：我还以为你们被共和国的幽灵捉走了。 

站岗的士兵惊讶地发现那位来自圣彼得堡的长官，从审讯室里出来时，自己倒像是刚刚被审讯过一样，疲惫、困倦、满身伤痕、站立不稳。对比起来，那位流放犯人虽然也是伤痕满满，但是却意外地显得神采奕奕。 

阿列克谢从门边拾起一根拐杖，递给叶普盖尼。叶普盖尼看着他，这位犯人笑着耸了下肩膀：我可不年轻了，腿脚也不是那么方便啊，长官。叶普盖尼接了过来，这是用粗树枝打磨而成的东西，在手握的地方非常光滑，看得出是经年使用的结果。叶普盖尼杵着这个，跟在阿列克谢后面。他是恪守职责押送犯人回去的军官，前面是他的犯人。他们就这么一前一后步履蹒跚地走着，索洛维茨修道院的通道黑暗而漫长，墙壁上的烛火若有似无，他们在半明半暗中艰难地跋涉着，因为寒冷，身体的痛苦显得清晰而深刻。叶普盖尼看着前方阿列克谢的背影，他的情人脊梁挺得那么直，偶尔在晦暗中转过头来向他微笑的脸是那么满足。这个瘸腿的罪人，几乎是叶普盖尼在这八年间见过的最满足最幸福的人。叶普盖尼紧紧握住那根拐杖，木头的纹路像岁月在他掌心生长，那根腐蚀他心脏的断针，也是这样伴随着岁月在他血液里长出纹路与枝叶来。 

乌曼诺夫慢慢地跟着他的同僚和他的犯人，这两个人都走得缓慢而艰难，影子在共和国的废墟中重叠在一起。 

他们在极夜的星空下，穿过修道院，到了阿列克谢的囚室。和阿伯特一样，阿列克谢有单独的屋子。四面环海的索洛维茨根本不用担心犯人有机会逃走，而且这些政治犯人也从来没有逃走的打算，他们高傲地承受着被流放在世界之外的罪罚，并以此为荣耀。 

囚禁阿列克谢的这所小房子，显得拥挤而凌乱，桌上堆满了纸张，地上滚落着一些苹果，厚实的毛毡子挤在木头长椅上，壁炉上挂着阿列克谢随手画的一些东西：索洛维茨修道院的轮廓、喝醉酒的阿伯特、正在沉思的库里克、圣彼得堡士官学校的树林、涅瓦河上的舞会、诺夫哥诺德城外的湖泊……叶普盖尼坐在长椅上，带着疲倦和疼痛埋进了厚实的毡子里，静静地看着这些出自阿列克谢手笔的作品，整整十年的岁月在对面墙上跃动着。 

阿列克谢和乌曼诺夫说了几句，乌曼诺夫带着士兵暂时离开了。阿列克谢点燃了壁炉，并烧了一点热水，他解开叶普盖尼的制服，叶普盖尼穿在里面的衣物在刚才那场激烈的自我判决和献祭中，已经沾染血迹凌乱不堪。阿列克谢很快让自己的情人再次赤裸了。 

叶普盖尼闭上眼睛，阿列克谢正在帮他擦拭身体，那些难以启齿的伤口被滚热的水轻轻浸过，疼痛而舒适，像被阳光刺入了一样。阿列克谢轻轻抚摸着金发情人身上的新旧伤痕，时不时低下头缓慢地舔舐着叶普盖尼的伤口，让情人的血肉在自己的舌头上滑过。叶普盖尼分辨不出哪一种会更烫一些，是沸水还是阿列克谢的亲吻。他陷入了理所应当的高热与迷乱中。 

在迷迷糊糊中，叶普盖尼听到了金属落地的声音，他睁开眼看见阿列克谢带着满意的笑容从地上捡起一枚金色的卢布，然后阿列克谢把这枚硬币放回到叶普盖尼手心，交叉握住了情人的手指，低下头贴上了叶普盖尼的嘴唇。叶普盖尼感到阿列克谢的手掌紧紧按住自己的，那枚硬币被挤压向叶普盖尼的手心，快要陷入肌肉里的用力，像是一种蛮横的、被强加的命运。在阿列克谢热烈的亲吻中，叶普盖尼不自觉地弯曲起手指，紧紧地抓住了阿列克谢的手掌，以一种同样蛮横的力气夹住了那枚硬币。 

亲吻过后，阿列克谢把叶普盖尼抱在了怀里，叶普盖尼的掌心里握着那枚金色的硬币，阿列克谢握着叶普盖尼的手。他们的输赢是从一些可笑的事情开始，然后他们幼稚而蛮横地不断加重了赌约，鲜血、热情、欲望、荣誉、自尊、灵魂、爱情、生命乃至整个人生。曾经，叶普盖尼燃烧了全部的意志与勇气，只为对抗这位敌人给他带来的诱惑、挣扎、堕落、腐蚀和伤害。最终，叶普盖尼滑稽而可悲的发现，他把最光辉灿烂的自己留给了这场对抗、这个敌人。 

阿列克谢贴在他耳边，吻着他鬓边细碎的发梢：我送你的画像呢，热尼亚。 

叶普盖尼闭着眼睛懒懒地任由他抚摸和亲吻着：我烧掉了。 

阿列克谢咬了一下他的耳垂：那画像后面的诗呢？ 

叶普盖尼继续闭着眼睛回答：我忘了。 

阿列克谢掰住他的脸：那别的男人呢。 

叶普盖尼睁开眼睛，阿列克谢竟然真的委屈得看向他。这真是太滑稽了，他们历经鲜血、子弹、炮火和人生的惨痛，早已不复年轻，而他的情人居然还怀有十九岁时的幼稚与嫉妒心。叶普盖尼转过头去，把十七岁时的答案扔回到情人脸上：你管不着。 

阿列克谢把自己情人的肩膀强制性地掰了过来，面向自己，紧紧地盯住了叶普盖尼的眼睛：热尼亚，你可以有别的情人，无论是男是女，这是你的自由。但是…… 

阿列克谢带着一种凶恶而骄傲的表情向叶普盖尼凑近了：但是，我是绝对不会祝福你的。你休想带着你的情人来到我的面前，无论是活着的我，还是我的坟墓。休想在我面前流几滴眼泪或者露出一副悲痛欲绝的脸就能从我这里解脱。我会日日夜夜出现在你的梦里，你情人的梦里，我会在梦里占有你，我会在梦里提醒你的情人，唯有我才赢得过全部的你。我会是你一生的噩梦，热尼亚。 

叶普盖尼看着这位金棕色头发的男人，这的确是他所认识的廖莎，可怕又恶毒，把最高贵的一面留给理想，把最自私的一面留给了情人。阿列克谢对他是如此坦率，毫不犹豫地把性格中最坏最无耻的一面都袒露在他面前，并且引诱着叶普盖尼也陷入这种恶劣的坦率中，他们深入到了彼此灵魂最蛮荒的部分。 

他们相互注视着，然后继续开始撕咬一般的亲吻。 

阿列克谢翻出了一些贴身的衬衣和长裤给叶普盖尼换上，他自己换回了被流放时穿的军装。叶普盖尼躺在长椅上，看着自己的情人变回二十岁左右的样子，为自己一颗颗扣上衬衣的扣子，时不时抬起英俊的脸对自己微笑，灰绿色的眼睛在火光下显得活泼而迷人。叶普盖尼看着窗外的一角星空，觉得失去白日也不是这么可怕的事情。 

乌曼诺夫带着酒和食物回来了，他遣走了随行的士兵。阿列克谢起身去准备更多过夜的木材,乌曼诺夫在低矮的茶几上摆上面包、苹果、奶酪和伏特加，并开始悠闲地煮茶炊，他不像一个来监视犯人的军官，倒像是来拜访一个老朋友。 

叶普盖尼接过乌曼诺夫递过来的茶杯，裹着毛毡子斜躺在长椅上。乌曼诺夫一边喝着滚烫的茶，一边问叶普盖尼：你做好选择了吗，少尉？ 

叶普盖尼没有正面回答这个问题，他反问道：少校，你又为什么选择来索洛维茨？ 

乌曼诺夫笑了起来，他看着窗外的星空，轻轻地念起诗句： 

自然的规律安在？   
在半夜时升起了晨曦   
这不是太阳设置的宝座   
也不是冰封的海洋   
而是闪动的火焰。 

乌曼诺夫继续微笑着看着天空：少尉，这是米哈伊尔·瓦西里耶维奇·罗蒙诺索夫为极光写下的诗。这个有趣的老头是一个诗人，也是一个科学家，但他认为诗歌可以不只是歌颂爱情和烈酒，因为没有一种感情浓烈得过你对祖国和真理的爱。我一直想去他创建的大学里学习天文学，但是我家里把我送到了士官学校，然后我毕业回到家乡驻守，当上了地方的治安官，规规矩矩地过着自己的人生，就这么过了许多年。有一天，我看到自己年轻时写下的罗蒙诺索夫老头说过的话，他说“俄罗斯大地能够诞生自己的柏拉图和智力灵敏的牛顿”，我突然觉得自己到目前为止的生活都是装腔作势，只是每天在熟练地扮演一个角色。在当天晚上，我在睡梦中，听到一个如同枪响一样的声音：你在干什么！然后我就醒了。第二天，我就递交了到索洛维茨的申请，我要看看极光是不是像罗蒙诺索夫老头写的那样美。 

叶普盖尼静静地听完了这位军官的故事，乌曼诺夫看向天空的脸是那么宁静而满足，叶普盖尼有点理解为什么他能够和阿列克谢维持友好关系。这又是一个毫不犹豫地把正常生活放弃了的人。他总是认识这样的人，把毁掉自己的人生当做值得骄傲的事情。 

叶普盖尼把自己裹得更紧了一点，他像是问自己又像是在问乌曼诺夫：人为什么一定要选择更加痛苦的道路来行走，如果明明有更加安稳、幸福与成功的人生？仅仅因为你们所谓的理想或信仰？ 

乌曼诺夫闭上眼睛想了一下，笑着问他：不如我们来谈谈少尉你的信仰。你告诉我，你信仰的那位神，他安稳吗？他幸福吗？他有成功的人生吗？他拥有财富和前途吗？他最终长命百岁了吗？ 

叶普盖尼愣在那里，甚至忘了应该生气。乌曼诺夫喝了一口茶，慢悠悠地继续问道：你又为什么要跟随你的信仰呢？你指望你的神回报你什么呢？少尉？ 

叶普盖尼直愣愣地看着乌曼诺夫，他几乎是下意识地将十六岁时，一位年轻诗人坐在窗台上告诉他的话说了出来：崇敬神是我们精神的一种修行，唯一得到回报的是我们的灵魂。 

乌曼诺夫像一个哥哥一样拍了拍他的肩膀：是的，少尉。信仰不给人幸福，它所能许诺的只有灵魂的自由与平静。如果我们真的把自己完全托付给它，那么即使面对再惨痛的人生与失去，即使面对死亡，我们也不会有任何不满足。 

说着，乌曼诺夫停顿了一下，他看向叶普盖尼的眼睛，温柔地说道：热尼亚，不要担心，廖莎有我见过的最自由的灵魂。 

叶普盖尼不再说话。阿列克谢推门进来了，他拖着一大捆木材，把炉火加得更旺了一点，乌曼诺夫打开了酒瓶，他们三个人一边喝酒一边闲聊起来，就像一次再普通不过的朋友聚会。乌曼诺夫教他们辨认不同的星星，阿列克谢和叶普盖尼靠在一起说起以前在士官学校的往事，三个人都笑得不可遏制，炉火倒映着他们快活的影子。 

阿列克谢说起了以前和阿伯特一起跳进涅瓦河的往事，他握着叶普盖尼的手说道：热尼亚，我那时和沙夏打了一个赌，赌我们的爱人谁会先赶来。 

阿列克谢把叶普盖尼抱得更紧了一点，声音稍微低沉了一点：我当时以为我赢了。 

叶普盖尼闭上眼睛，往阿列克谢怀里靠得更深了一点。同一种残缺让他们紧紧地贴合在一起。阿里克谢继续在情人耳边絮语着：但是，我知道你会来，我会等到你来。 

叶普盖尼轻轻揉着阿列克谢的头发，问了另外一个问题：廖莎，你真的相信共和国会实现吗？ 

阿列克谢亲上了叶普盖尼的面颊：你现在都在我怀里，热尼亚，共和国不会比这个更难。 

乌曼诺夫站起身来，看了看怀表，背对他们推开门走了出去。这对情人在他背后又一次互相亲吻起来，温柔地抚摸着对方。 

在他们的亲吻中，这个星球迎来了前所未有的奇观。 

整个天空都被照亮了，成千上万个星星在天空中飞舞，像是雪花在降落，星辰像暴风雪一样砸落在这个星球上。在这个星球极北的一个小岛上，有一个身材挺拔的军官站在雪地里，以一种迷醉的表情看向宇宙中的庞大演出。在他身后的囚室里，有两个相互依靠的男人。在如黎明一样的星辰陨落中，在共和国的八百年废墟之上，棕色头发的那位艰难地跪下自己的右腿，右手压左手放在左膝上，挺胸抬头看向金色头发的情人。他还没来得及说什么，他金发的情人已经以同样的姿势，同样的动作跪下了。在这个星球有史以来最美的天空下，他们面对面单膝跪着亲吻。整个天空在他们的亲吻中如同失火一般的明亮。


	27. 尾声

他们勇敢到最后   
他们坚信到最后   
他们相似到最后   
像两滴泪 黏在一张脸的边缘。   
——赫伯特《两滴》 

第二天清晨，在有史以来最大规模的流星陨落之后，索洛维茨刮起了前所未有的大风暴，风雪像是昨夜的流星一样砸到了这个小岛上，灰白色的海鸥在风暴中发出凄厉的声音。 

在索洛维茨修道院的一角，一个炉火渐渐熄灭的囚室里，金色头发的长官起身整理好自己的衣服慢慢走向门外。 

金棕色头发的罪人在他背后笑着叫道：热尼亚，我希望是在太阳出来之前。这样，好像我闭上眼睛之后，就能是共和国的黎明。 

金发的长官背对着自己的罪人笑了起来： 廖莎，索洛维茨看不到太阳。 

金棕色头发的罪人继续微笑着回答：但是俄罗斯其他地方会看到的。 

叶普盖尼在风雪中回到了索洛维茨的兵站。那一封薄薄的密令就躺在桌上，乌曼诺夫在隔壁房间里等着他的命令。 

叶普盖尼展开了那一张薄薄的纸，上面的语句只有一个含义：处决王国危险的敌人阿列克谢·康斯坦丁诺维奇·亚古丁。 

这是来自皇帝的命令。 

远在冰雪边境的阿列克谢依旧用他不停歇的热情书写和煽动着，他的家族也一直在不断活动着希望他回来。而在皇帝心目中，过于活跃的阿列克谢最好的命运就是无声无息地死在索洛维茨。 

“你救不了廖莎，实际上，你谁都拯救不了，热尼亚。”米申上校把密令放在桌上推给他的时候说道“你能拯救的只有你自己而已。” 

叶普盖尼记得自己面无表情地站立在米申上校的书桌面前，他的这位父亲目光深沉地看着他：你可以不接受这个任务，热尼亚。 

叶普盖尼看着那一页盖着皇帝印章的纸片，轻得像一片羽毛，落在上校深色的书桌上。但是叶普盖尼知道那也是他的后半生的判决书。叶普盖尼伸出手拿起了这封命令，无论他的选择是什么，他需要再见到阿列克谢，而他知道阿列克谢也一定在等他。 

上校用力地抓住了他拿着这封判决书的手腕，眼睛里一半是恐惧一半是期待，这位老人努力将声音稳定下来：热尼亚，你是一个军人，这是给予军人的命令与任务。我以一个长辈、一个老师，以你父亲最好朋友的身份，以你父亲的荣誉恳求你，请你忠于自己的责任、尊严与荣誉。 

叶普盖尼看着眼前这位老人，这是把他从贫穷卑微的泥土里捧出来的人，这是他的恩人与另一位父亲。现在，这位老人几乎在哀求他。叶普盖尼轻轻地向后退了一步，以最虔诚的姿态，向这位老人单膝跪下了，他没有回答这个自己老师的哀求，只是发自内心地说道：谢谢你，父亲。 

上校俯下身抱住了叶普盖尼，这位历经考验的军人声音微微有些颤抖起来：你对我来说，不只是一个儿子，热尼亚。 

说着，这位父亲低下头紧紧盯着叶普盖尼蓝色的眼睛，用一种残忍而急迫的语气说道：热尼亚，别忘了，你的母亲在天国看着你，也等着你。 

叶普盖尼捏着这张纸。是的，现在还来得及。签上自己的名字，转身离开，真正地永远地摆脱阿列克谢，摆脱那些横贯在他人生和前途上的阴影，把一切埋进索洛维茨的冰雪里。然后像他承诺给自己母亲的那样，去努力寻找新的热情、新的热爱。 

叶普盖尼环顾四周，他的行李还整齐地堆在一起。在他行李里面还有那一捆那位大师让他转交给阿列克谢的东西。他走过去，拆开了这包东西，那是一叠书稿和一封信。 

叶普盖尼展开了这封信，他看到了熟悉的阿列克谢的笔迹： 

亲爱的大师： 

索洛维茨的冰雪让人有更多时间去思考。你说你在十六岁的时候就写好了自己的墓志铭：这儿埋葬着普希金。他和年轻的诗神、爱情和懒惰共同消磨了他愉快的一生；他没做过什么了不起的好事。可在心灵上，却实实在在是个好人。 

这真是太棒了，我最近也在想我的墓志铭，如果我在此刻死去，或许可以这么写： 

这里埋葬着阿列克谢·康斯坦丁诺维奇·亚古丁，他呆过两个国家，见证过四个皇帝，吻过几十位情人，写过上百首无聊的情诗，说过上千句没有意义的情话，他活了近三十个年头，只为一个理想活着，一生也只爱过一个人。 

在这封信的末尾，阿列克谢加了一句短短的话：哦，对了，大师，你曾经问过我，有什么名字虽然普通，却能让我想到高尚、忧伤而心爱的东西，我回答了你。你的诗篇写出来了吗？ 

有另外一个笔迹在这句话下回复道：亲爱的廖莎，我写出来了，愿你能够喜欢它。 

叶普盖尼移开这封信，看到了下面这叠厚厚的书稿，封面上写着《叶普盖尼·奥涅金》，他不可遏制地笑了出来，笑到自己听不到窗外的风雪声。 

乌曼诺夫坐在自己的办公桌前，看着叶普盖尼拿着那封密令走进来放到了他桌上，平静地说道：少校，请替我回复圣彼得堡，我已经履行了我的责任。现在我需要一个行刑队，在日出之前。 

乌曼诺夫接过这封签署了叶普盖尼名字的密令，有些忧伤地看向这张纸：少尉，索洛维茨见不到太阳。 

叶普盖尼微笑着回答：但是俄罗斯其他地方会看到的。 

乌曼诺夫愣了一下，他看向站立在他前面的这位同僚。叶普盖尼看上去是如此放松，平静地如同倒映着星辰的白海。乌曼诺夫看到激越的感情像是昨夜亿万流星滑过这位同僚湛蓝的眼睛，隐没到面前这具挺拔坚定的身躯里，他们这么面对面站着，谁也没有开口。 

外面有人通报行刑队和犯人已经带到，叶普盖尼转身走向了门外，乌曼诺夫有点犹豫地叫了他的小名：热尼亚，你可以不用去。叶普盖尼回过头，平静地向乌曼诺夫敬了一个礼：再见，少校。乌曼诺夫抬起手，十分尊敬地向他回了一个礼。 

叶普盖尼没有再回头了。在走廊上，他遇到了爱莲娜，圣彼得堡的公主已经换上寻常农妇的衣服，来这里为自己的丈夫争取更多的食物和木材。她看到陪伴自己一路而来的少尉带着从未有过的轻松笑容走了过来，直直地迎向她，用力地拥抱了她，以最温柔的声音在她耳边说道：回去的时候代我拥抱沙夏。 

爱莲娜看着满脸笑容的叶普盖尼，有些惊诧地问道：你要去哪里，热尼亚？ 

叶普盖尼看向窗外的漫天风雪，惬意地回答：亲爱的，我要去做一件奢侈的事情。 

在门外的雪地上，在极夜的黑暗中，负责行刑的士兵举着火把，押送着那位被判处极刑的罪人。阿列克谢穿着毕业时的军装，拄着那根拐杖立在雪地上，微弱的火光笼罩着他的身体，风雪粘在他的头发上，白色的碎屑压着金棕色的头发，像是藏在冰层下的晨曦。叶普盖尼迎着火光里的情人走了过去，伸手抓起阿列克谢的拐杖，然后用力扔向了远方，那根木棍在风雪中打了一个转，消失了。阿列克谢身体晃动了一下，还没来得及开口，叶普盖尼已经一把搂过这位罪人，把手穿过风雪插到他的头发里，用力地吻住他。那一刻，叶普盖尼听不见旁人的议论或者咆哮的风声，他只听到了阿列克谢剧烈的心跳声，他从未如此骄傲和得意。他的手慢慢地沿着阿列克谢的胳膊滑了下去，揉开情人因为激动而紧握的拳头。阿列克谢的手显得粗糙而厚实，叶普盖尼的手掌轻轻地覆盖上那些岁月的纹路，紧紧地握住了自己情人的手，那些隐藏在他心脏和血液里的枝叶与纹路，瞬间蜿蜒过身体，将两人交织在一起。 

他们站在风雪里握着手反反复复亲吻了很久，行刑的士兵手里的火光在他们嘴唇间滑行，他们在死亡的火焰上交换着呼吸，直到叶普盖尼看到阿列克谢的眼睛里只剩下对自己的虔诚。在这一刻，他和自己所信仰的神一样，把最后的一点自己献祭了出去。至少在这一刻，他压倒了阿列克谢其他的爱情与理想，成为这位罪人唯一的信仰。这一刻，他可以命令他的信徒做任何事情。 

叶普盖尼拉起他这位信徒的手，贴着他的身体，下达了自己的命令：廖莎，你要是敢哭出来的话，我会耻笑你的。 

说完，叶普盖尼转身向那些目瞪口呆的行刑队士兵：先生们，不管发生什么事情，请你们忠于自己的责任。 

说着，他牵着自己情人的手，几乎是半抱着阿列克谢，开始迎向漫天的风雪：走吧，我们快赶不上黎明了。 

叶普盖尼感到阿列克谢的手也环绕到了他的腰上，他们在索洛维茨的风雪和黑暗中，互相搀扶着前进，后面跟着拿着长枪的行刑队士兵。 

这一次他们不再是对立着或者是一前一后地跋涉着，他们终于步伐一致地走在了一起，像是共用一条腿、一个身体。这一次，叶普盖尼不要再做那个被遗弃的可怜人，阿列克谢已经害得他一个人被流放了八年，他不能再被流放一辈子。是的，乌曼诺夫说得对，这个世界上没有什么真正的幸福或者痛苦，但是可以有宁静和自由。他的朋友们都得到的东西，他也要得到。 

阿列克谢和叶普盖尼在极地、在千年王国的边境、在共和国的冰雪废墟里相互依靠、并肩行走着，但是叶普盖尼没有觉得恐惧和寒冷，他握着阿列克谢的手搀扶着他，像是抱住了一整个太阳。此刻，他们走在星球极北的雪地上，四周都是黑暗与风雪，甚至看不清彼此的面目，但是叶普盖尼有一种幻觉，他和自己的情人是走在光天化日之下的，他们走在圣彼得堡，走在莫斯科，走在诺夫哥罗德、走在巴黎，走在那些熙熙攘攘的人群中，那个时候法兰西和俄罗斯都已经是阿列克谢梦想中的共和国，阳光普照，而他们就这么正大光明亲密无间地行走着。叶普盖尼的内心从来没有如此平静过，他甚至开始设想他们的下一个吻下一场澎湃的欲望会是在地狱的哪一层。他履行了自己作为军人的职责，也无愧为一个儿子，他向帝国呈献了自己的忠诚，但是他留了下唯一的、最后的自由。他并非没有努力去寻找生命的乐趣，最终他发现，他的情人是对的，没有比快活的死去更有乐趣的事情了。 

叶普盖尼看着眼前纷飞的雪花，在内心深处对自己的母亲说了一声对不起，他的母亲在天国，而早在很久之前，在他放弃抵抗的一刻，他就不可能与自己的母亲相遇在最终的纯洁之地。与此同时，叶普盖尼想到了另外一场雪，另外一位母亲告诉他的事情：有血的地方，雪就会积得慢一些。他想，两个人的血会让雪积得更慢一些吧。 

在圣彼得堡，肆虐的风雪在某一个时刻突然奇迹般的停了下来，阳光从不知道哪里的云层里钻了出来，倾泻到整个俄罗斯大地。在元老院广场附近的一个房间里，一个青年军官正在阅读一本诗篇，他有些疑惑地问这本诗篇的作者：大师，为什么奥涅金一定要杀掉连斯基呢？ 

诗人打开了窗户，让雪后的阳光照射了进来：因为他们都是如此骄傲，因为我们正处于一个有病的时代，我们都努力要在分崩离析的价值中找到自己存在的答案，我们和他们一样，都是这个时代的病人。 

青年军官有些遗憾地说道：换一个时代，他们的悲剧是不是就不会重演？ 

诗人靠在窗前，享受着难得的冬日阳光，轻声说道：如果那也是一个有病的时代，如果他们依旧骄傲到无法妥协，那么即使他们能在时代的冰雪里再次相逢，或许依旧只能在误解和伤害中艰难地学习相处与相爱。 

我不认识自由只知道囚禁于某人的自由   
那个人的名字我一听就颤抖   
那个人让我忘记这卑微的存在   
让我的白天黑夜都随他所愿   
我的身体灵魂漂浮在他的身体灵魂里   
就像浮木任由海浪吞没托起 

自由地，爱的自由   
唯一激我兴奋的自由   
唯一我为之死的自由 

你证明我的存在   
如果我不认识你，我没活过   
如果至死不认识你，我没死，因为我没活过 

——路易斯·塞尔努达《如果人能说出》 

（全文完）


End file.
